L'origine
by Yunfa21
Summary: Ava Grace est reconnue comme étant la fille supposée de Barbe Blanche. Sa véritable identitée va changer énormément de chose dans la vie de Eustass Kid. L'histoire se déroule durant l'ellipse de deux ans
1. Prologue

Prologue : L'île sous la pluie.

Elle attendait, accroupie sur les hauteurs d'un immeuble. Elle observait une des constructions en contrebas. La pluie ne semblait pas la gêner, même si depuis qu'elle était sur cette île, elle n'avait cessée de tomber. Elle se retourna d'un coup sentant quelque chose de suspect.

\- Ce n'est que toi, murmura t-elle en voyant crépiter des flammes bleus passant d'une forme vaguement ailée à celle d'un homme

\- En effet, rien de nouveau ? parvint il difficilement à articuler tandis qu'il reprenait forme humaine

\- Non, ils sont tous à l'intérieur de cette taverne, en train de boire comme des tonneaux percés.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, tiens ce sont les nouvelles du jours. (Il lui tendit un journal), le frère d'Ace fait encore la première page.

\- Décidément, je me demande lequel est le pire concernant ce talent d'exhibitionniste, lâchât-elle avec dédain.

L'homme s'accroupit près d'elle pour apercevoir le bar où l'équipage de Barbe Noire prenait soin de vidé toutes les réserves d'alcool. Il se mit à réfléchir assez vite, l'équipage était au grand complet, certainement soûl, ce serait simple de tous les attaqués.

\- Que faisons nous ? on attaque ?

\- Non, pas maintenant.

\- Tu pourrais pourtant tous les noyés.

\- Oui mais toute l'île finirait sous le niveau de la mer, et il me semble que tu ne sois pas un grand nageur.

\- Je peux très bien volé, mais tu as raison, imaginons qu'il aspire tes vagues.

\- C'est à cela que je pensais justement.

Elle releva soudainement la tête, un peu plus loin sur les toits trois hommes étaient apparus. Les cheveux rouges sang de l'un d'eux eurent tôt fait de la renseigner sur leur identité.

\- Marco, nous ne sommes pas seuls, regarde !

\- Merde ! Que font ils ici ?

\- C'est bien le Kid ?

\- Oui, je pense que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à en avoir Teach.

\- Oui mais que lui veut le Kid, ils n'ont rien à voir ensemble

\- Marshall est en passe de faire parti des quatre empereurs, ça les arrangerait d'avoir sa tête maintenant.

\- C'est sur, partons avant qu'ils ne nous voient.

\- Et pour Marshall ?

\- Laissons le donc là.

Le dénommé Marco laissa tombé son journal, et parti à la suite de la jeune femme. Ils zigzaguèrent à travers les rues de la ville pour rejoindre l'auberge qui leur servait de planque.

Les longs couloirs étaient peu accueillants, mais l'endroit était discret. Les murs décrépits étaient humides, les meubles étaient recouverts de poussières mais c'était un des rares endroits de la ville qui n'était pas surveillé. Ils firent tombé leur capuche, et s'assirent près d'une cheminé, la salle était vide, et meublé de deux canapés et d'une table à laquelle il manquait un pied. Marco enleva ça veste et ses bottes, il passa la main dans ses cheveux trempées. Il observa son acolyte qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était très jeune. Pour lui ce n'était rien de plus qu'une gamine à la poursuite de vengeance et complètement dépassé par ses pouvoirs, mais elle paraissait malgré tout censé, elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour attaqué Teach, ou peut être avait elle peur… Les yeux vissés sur les flammes elle ne bougeait pas.

\- Ava, que faisons nous ?

\- Suivre Teach, il a forcément quelque chose en tête.

\- Certainement mais toi que compte tu faire ?

Pas une fois elle n'avait parlé de ses propres motivations, depuis le jour où elle avait resurgis du beau milieu de l'océan, lui disant qu'elle voulait la tête de Barbe Noire et qu'elle pensait que lui seul pouvait l'aidé. Il avait donc envoyé ses hommes plus en arrière dans le nouveau monde, pour pouvoir la menée à l'endroit où siégeait Teach avec plus de discrétion et il était prévu qu'ils les rejoigne à Zou. Mais cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'Ava observait Teach à longueur de journée, et l'arrivé de Kid sur l'île risquait de bouleversé quelque peu ses plans.

\- Ava le fait que Kid soit sur l'île me dérange, on ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, sa présence est des plus inquiétante.

\- Peut être mais il ne nous a certainement pas vu donc tant qu'il ne nous cherche pas de noise tout vas.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, son tatouage sur sa joue réfléchissant légèrement la lumière des flammes. Il réfléchit longuement avant de répondre.

\- Très bien mais il faudra bien décider d'agir ou de faire quelque chose contre Barbe Noire.

Il attendit un instant avant d'ajouter qu'il allait se coucher, puis sortit de la pièce la laissant seule. Elle ne tardât pas à faire de même.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, trois hommes courrait et sautait de toits en toits. Ils parvinrent à l'endroit où se situait plus tôt la fille.

\- C'est ici que tu l'as vu Killer ?

\- Oui capitaine, aucun doute c'était bien lui, je l'ai vu sous sa forme d'oiseau se posé près d'une autre personne.

\- Que fout le Phoenix ici ? On n'a même pas vu son bateau.

\- Il en a surement après Barbe Noire, mais ce serait bête de venir seul, ou du moins seulement à deux.

Les traits d'Eustass Kid se crispèrent, il ne comprenait pas la situation, il fallait qu'il retrouve cet homme et vite. Il ramassa quelque chose par terre.

\- Tien, dit il en dépliant le journal, on n'arrive plus trop à lire mais à ce que je vois on trouve quand même le moyen de parler de lui, même disparus.

Il le jeta, se tourna vers ses hommes et ils partirent à la recherche de là ou pouvait se trouver le Phoenix.

Elle se tourna et se retourna, un sentiment de malaise au creux de l'estomac. Elle senti qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle se releva doucement et vit la silhouette massive d'Eustass Kid dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre.

\- Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, ironisât-il

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux sale môme ?

Il se lança sur elle avec une force titanesque, la clouant sur place, resserrant ses mains autours de son cou.

\- Qu'as tu dit ? Que j'étais un sal…

Elle lui englobât immédiatement la tête d'eau comme si une bulle était apparue autours de son crane. Il suffoquât, il était tellement surpris que ses mains se firent encore plus pressante autours du cou d'Ava. La voix de cette dernière résonnât pour lui ordonner de la lâcher, l'eau commençant à grandement l'affaiblir il la lâchât.

Il fallait qu'elle réveille Marco, et créa une projection pour le réveiller dans la foulée. L'effet ne tarda pas, il débarqua dans la seconde, complètement trempé, en hurlant qu'elle devait cesser de l'arroser à tout va, il se figeât en découvrant Eustass Kid effondré au dessus d'Ava complètement trempé et peinant à retrouver son souffle.

\- Que fais tu ici ? Comment nous as-tu trouvé ?

\- Oh ce n'est pas compliqué, c'est qu'il n'y pas énormément de lieu qui n'est pas fréquenté par Barbe Noire, c'est la quatrième auberges que nous visitons pour vous trouvé. Killer m'a parlé d'une personne aux longs cheveux bruns qui t'accompagnait. Mais j'étais loin de me douté qu'elle était aussi dangereuse, crachat-il en direction d'Ava.

Il se releva difficilement, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible d'elle.

\- Oui en effet elle est pleine de ressource.

\- Elle possède surtout un fruit du démon assez intéressant, n'est ce pas ma jolie.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Dis donc, le gouvernement et la marine seraient ravis de découvrir un tel pouvoir, ils le seraient encore plus de t'avoir parmi eux, observa Kid

\- Ce n'est pas la question, répliqua Ava.

\- En effet, que faîtes vous ici ? Du tourisme dans ce chaleureux pays ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas les seules apparemment, remarqua Marco.

\- Marco Phoenix quel humours, c'est rare d'avoir la chance d'en profité en ce moment.

Kid jubilait, il tombait par hasard sur le Phoenix, et sur une personne encore plus intéressante. Il lui fallait cette fille, son pouvoir devait être immense, il la reluqua plus longuement, elle semblait jeune, pas plus de 20 ans, brune, les cheveux attachés en une longue tresse, et des yeux verts très profonds.

\- Tu me plais bien, enfin surtout ton pouvoir, que dirais tu de te joindre à moi ?

\- Non merci le môme.

\- Pourtant si tu es là ce n'est pas seulement pour jouer à cache-cache avec Barbe Noire. Tu as forcément envie de quelque chose de plus sanglant. Qui es-tu donc petite ?

Marco attendait le point de dénouement de leur discussion, mais la fille se mura dans le silence, toujours assise dans son lit et laissant tout en suspens. Marco s'approcha de Kid, nullement intimidé par lui malgré sa carrure, le Kid faisait bien quarante centimètres de plus que lui. Le silence fut finalement rompu par Kid s'adressant à Marco :

\- Et toi Phoenix, on chasse ce bon vieux Teach ?

\- Toi aussi.

\- En effet mais il est assez discret sur ces pouvoirs, je préfèrerais ne pas être avalé par l'obscurité. Il a bien réussis à battre Ace. Ainsi que ton cher père.

\- Oui mais cette fille parvenait à battre Ace.

\- Forcément l'eau éteint les flammes. Pourquoi ne noierait-elle pas cette joyeuse bande si elle contrôle l'eau.

\- Imagine qu'il aspire mes vagues, finit par lâcher Ava.

\- Se serait assez embêtant. C'est pour ça que vous ne tentez rien ?

\- Et toi ? Tu es là pourquoi ? Pour la douceur du climat peut être ? Ironisa-t-elle.

\- En parti, mais aussi pour faire la peau à l'un deux qui a assassiné un de mes hommes.

Marco qui c'était assis, se releva, et fit mine de partir de la pièce.

\- Bien vous pouvez très bien vous chamaillez sans moi, on verra pour la suite des évènements plus tard.

Il sortit, en fermant doucement la porte. Kid releva un sourcil, trop de questions étaient restés sans réponse, et tout ce que trouvait à faire celui là c'était retourné dormir.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1: Touchée par balle

C'est bien ma veine, Marco me laisse seule avec ce taré. Eustass Captain Kid a des avis de recherche qui ne mentent pas, il est vraiment impressionnant avec deux bons mètres de haut, des cheveux rouges sang, et des lèvres carmin. Mais je dois avouer qu'il y a une aura de surpuissance assez agréable qui émane de lui, au delà de la rage qui pour l'instant la relègue au second plan. Lui aussi m'observe, et ne se prive pas. Il comprend rapidement que n'ayant pas de sac, mes vêtements séchant sur une chaise, je suis complètement nue dans mon lit. Un sourire carnassier passe sur sa bouche en voyant les dît vêtements, sourire qui disparait vite. Sans plus de gêne il commence à me questionner avec entrain :

\- Qui es tu ?

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas la chance d'être aussi célèbre que toi.

\- Tu ne sais pas répondre à une question ?

\- Je crains que non.

\- Si c'est parce que j'ai tenté de t'étrangler, je m'excuse.

\- Ta tentative ne me fait ni chaud ni froid non c'est juste que ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te répondre.

\- Bon écoute moi la miss, tu dois certainement te rendre compte que si le Phoenix aurait voulu me tuer se serait chose faîte, s'il ne m'a pas attaqué c'est pour une bonne raison.

\- Pour faire équipe avec toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, cet homme est assez mystérieux.

\- Il en a toujours été ainsi.

\- Et toi qui es tu ?

\- Une pirate comme toi.

\- Apparemment méconnus.

\- Mon nom est Ava Grace, je faisais parti de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

\- Faisais ?

\- Il n'existe plus, certain ont rejoins le roux, d'autres sont restés au côté de Marco.

\- Dont toi ?

\- Non d'abord je suis partie, puis j'ai appris où se trouvait Teach, alors j'ai recontacté Marco.

Il me fixe toujours, l'air peu satisfait de mon explication. Cet homme est vraiment effrayant, particulièrement ces regards qu'il lance, comme étant prêt à m'attaquer. Il doit avoir de sacrés problèmes psychologiques.

\- Au début nous pensions que tu étais la compagne de Marco, apparemment non.

\- Les octo-centenaires ne m'ont jamais intéressés.

\- Sans blague il est si vieux que ça ?

\- C'est ce qui se racontait sur le Mobydick. De toute façon je ne répondais pas de ses ordres, je ne le connais pas plus que cela…

Il se lève alors me disant qu'il part, et qu'il nous joindra demain pour voir ce que nous ferons. Il s'accroupit sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis se tourne vers moi, et me souhaite une bonne nuit. Il disparut alors dans l'obscurité. Sa brusque gentillesse me laisse un peu retourner, il n'est peut être pas si diabolique.

Je me relève en gardant sur moi le drap et m'approcha de la fenêtre, je le vois en bas, accompagné de Killer. Je referme la fenêtre tandis que son regarde croise le mien, cet homme était inquiétant, mais il pourrait peut être s'avérer utile.

Les premières lueurs du jour me réveillent tôt. En me retournant dans le lit je froisse un papier. Je me redresse, en le retournant pour déchiffrer l'écriture très mauvaise. Marco était parti rejoindre le Kid. Décidément rien ne jouait en ma faveur ces temps ci ! Je ne tiens pas à suivre cette bande de cingler, le temps est venu pour moi de partir et seule. Je me lève et tâte mes vêtements, ils sont secs. Je m'habille rapidement, et me tourne vers le miroir. Ma tresse pendant la nuit s'est défaite, je décide donc de relâcher complètement mes cheveux. Je serais moins reconnaissable, mon avis de recherche me présentant les cheveux nattés. Je pars de la taverne, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et prend la direction du port. Subtiliser un navire ne devrait pas être trop long, et puis si ça ne marche pas je partirais en nageant. En passant devant un étalage de fruits frais, mon estomac crû bon me rappeler que je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille au midi. Je m'arrête, je peux bien mangé un morceaux, et me tourne vers la vendeuse. C'est une vielle femme, elle m'adresse un sourire édenté tandis que j'approche de ses victuailles. Je lui prend deux pommes, et lui demande si elle n'aurait pas une miche de pain, elle me sourit et rentre dans la maison située derrière elle, et en ressort quelques secondes plus tard avec des petits pains ronds, elle me les donne tous. Je la remercie prestement, lui donne vingt berry ce qui est beaucoup trop pour ce que j'ai acheté et commence à m'éloigner. Elle me remercie vivement et me souhaite longue vie et bon voyage, je me retourne pour la remercier à mon tour. C'est à ce moment là que l'explosion retentit, faisant trembler toute la ville.

Je suis persuadée que c'est Marco et Kid. Ou du moins qu'ils sont dans le coup. Mon dieu, ils n'auront pas perdu de temps pour mettre la ville sans dessus-dessous ces deux là. Mettez un ancêtre en manque de distractions et un psychopathe ensemble, vous en verrez de toutes les couleurs. J'avise une gouttière et me fond dedans pour atteindre les toits. Je passe par dessus deux rues, la pluie a rendu les toits très glissants et je manque de tomber. Je ne tarde pas apercevoir l'endroit où tout à exploser et je ne suis pas déçue, la taverne où je me trouvais quelques minutes plus tôt a disparus avec un cinquième de la ville. Je cours et saute de toits en toits jusqu'à être suffisamment près du cratère. Plus loin parmi les décombres, l'équipage de barbe noire retourne ce qu'il reste de l'auberge. Ils ne sont que cinq. Je saute du toit et m'approche furtivement parmi les décombres jusqu'à atteindre ce qu'il reste d'un immeuble tout près d'eux. J'entends enfin ce qu'ils se disent. Un colosse, sale et barbu s'adresse à Barbe Noire :

\- Marshall, elle a du se désintégrer avec le reste du quartier lors de l'explosion.

\- Impossible, c'est une logia elle ne peut pas mourir aussi facilement.

\- Mais tu n'en ais pas sur.

\- Tais toi Burgess, la totalité de l'équipage du vaisseau amiral redoutait les colères de cette petite fille, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne se contrôlait pas. Et je le sais que c'est une logia, Ace l'avait laissé comprendre un soir ou il était saoul.

L'ironie de la situation me frappe, je les pourchassais jusqu'à hier, et cela se renverse en ma défaveur d'un coup. Etre poursuivie par Barbe Noire est mauvais signe, il est ultra violent, et peu connaissent la limite de ses pouvoirs. De plus il possède les pouvoirs de père. Je recule doucement en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit mais le mur derrière lequel je me cachais s'effondre tout à coup me révélant. Barbe noire ne tarde pas à me reconnaître.

\- Qu'est ce que je vous disais ! Les logias sont quasiment indestructibles ! ricane-t-il en me désignant.

Je me tourne de tout cotés, complètement désemparée et ne voyant personnes pour me porter secours je me met à paniquer. Je me résonne rapidement, avec la pluie qui ne cesse jamais, c'est des issues de secours par milliers qui sont à ma porter, il suffit de me transformer et je serais sauvé. Barbe noire m'interpelle :

\- Eh bien tu es encore plus jolie que dans mes souvenirs, Ava. Il faut dire que le vieux était très protecteur vis à vis de toi, rare étaient ceux ne faisant pas partis du vaisseau amiral qui t'ont aperçu.

Le fait qu'il me reconnaisse aussi facilement me fait froid dans le dos, mais c'est son allusion à père qui me touche réellement. Sa mort m'ait encore trop douloureuse.

\- Comment oses tu parler de lui espèce de traitre ? Lui qui t'a recueilli, qui t'a protégé. Tu es celui qui a participé à sa mort, qui l'a poussé au fond du gouffre, qui…

\- Je nous ais tous libéré de l'emprise que ce vieux fous avait sur nous, hurle-t-il en me coupant. Il continue plus doucement : il nous empêchait de suivre nos rêves, il nous empêchait d'en avoir, pour pouvoir satisfaire le sien. Il n'a jamais voulu trouver le One Piece, jamais voulu devenir le seigneur des pirates. Il rêvait simplement d'avoir une armée de parfaits « fils » persuadés qu'il soit leur père.

\- Tu n'as libéré personne, tu as fait de tout l'équipage des orphelins

\- Peut être pas toi, tu dois être l'exception, tu es son seul enfant biologique. Malheur pour lui vu que tu es une fille.

\- Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne sais pas. J'étais comme tous les autres, recueillie, soignée, consolée, tu as mordu la main de ton bienfaiteur. Et c'est moi qui le vengerais.

Je hurle à présent, les mots jaillissent de mes lèvres, la haine et la rage s'emparent de moi.

\- je vais faire ce que tous avaient peur d'accomplir, ainsi père et ace reposeront enfin en paix.

\- Laisse moi rire une gamine tels que toi ne me fait pas peur.

Je sens à peine la lame de fond se créer au bout de mes doigts, mais je ressens toute l'eau autour de moi, toute cette pluie va soutenir mon attaque. A voir le visage de Teach qui se déforme il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, il devait savoir que j'étais une logia, mais de quoi, il devait l'ignorer. Le temps d'une seule seconde mon bras part en arrière, pour avoir de l'élan, et je ramène mon poing qui n'est plus qu'une vague qui détruira tout sur son passage. Je n'entends pas le coup de feu de suite, comme si le temps n'avait plus de chronologie correcte, je ne sens que la douleur, qui me balaye la poitrine. Je ne comprend pas, comment puis-je ressentir ce mal ? Et là je me rappelle vaguement le bruit d'une détonation ou peut être deux, peu importe je ne sais plus. Je ne sais que la souffrance. Je ressens alors l'humidité du sol, elle me paraît sale et la pluie sur mon visage me semble poisseuse. Ces sensations sont comme étrangères, je veux les arrêter, qu'elles ne puissent plus m'atteindre. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je souffre et j'ai peur, puis je les entends, ils approchent. Teach va venir, il va m'achever. Comme je voudrais qu'il m'achève, je souffre trop. Je me tourne vers le ciel, je suis écrasé par ces nuages bas et gris, menaçants. Ma main glisse sur mon abdomen, le sang chaud et poisseux coule d'une plaie peu large, je n'ose pas regarder. Une gigantesque poutre métallique passe à quelque centimètre au dessus de moi. Je sombre doucement, cette poutre volante ne m'impressionne pas tant que ça. Un cri de rage, je rouvre les yeux, Teach n'est plus là, quelque chose de tiède m'enveloppe, et me maintient dans les airs. Je flotte dans les airs sur un nuage aux multiples couleurs bleus et ors. La douleur siège en moi mais je n'y pense plus, je sens que bientôt j'en serais libérée. Mais trop vite mon corps repose de nouveaux sur du dur, je me concentre pour voir où je suis. Il y a tant de voix autours de moi, comme dans un tourbillon, je ne distingue qu'un plafond au dessus de moi. J'essaye de me remuer, mais on me maintient fermement, une voix se fait plus pressante. Ce que je ne vois pas venir, c'est la douleur déchirante, celle d'une main qui s'enfonce dans mon abdomen, pulvérisant tout sur son passage.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Ava

Quand nous arrivons enfin au bord du cratère on aperçoit à une trentaine de mètre l'équipage de Teach et face à eux une quantité d'eau gigantesque qui me laisse perplexe. A sa base je repère la fille, qui se déplace alors, et avec elle cette vague qui est tel un prolongement de son bras et de son corps. Elle s'apprête à l'abattre sur les autres. Je vois Burgess et un grand maigre mettre leurs armes en joug et tiré, ça n'arrêtera pas Ava, les balles la traverseront tout simplement. Je ne fais même pas attention aux bruits de détonation, je l'ai bien compris quand elle m'a mit la tête dans cette bulle d'eau. Rien ne peut l'arrêter à présent. Mais là contre toute attente, elle se prend les balles de plein fouet. Sa vague disparaît, me laissant penser que cela n'a été qu'un mirage. Comme si le temps était en suspend, elle tombe au ralenti. Je cris, et me tourne vers l'autre, mais il n'est plus là. Teach commence à s'approcher d'elle en riant, je ne veux pas qu'il la touche. Je sens alors ma fureur me rendre plus fort, une poutre gigantesque se sein à ma paume et je l'envoie sur eux, chargée de haki. Elle frappe Teach en pleine tête, et le fait voler jusqu'à un immeuble contre lequel il s'écrase.

\- Des balles en Kairöseki ! Hurle Marco.

Je lève la tête et vois qu'il s'est envolé au dessus de moi et fonce à présent sur Ava. Le battement de ses ailes ralenti à mesure qu'il approche d'elle. Dans un incendie de flammes bleues il quitte le sol, en tenant Ava contre lui. Il me fait signe et désigne la rue d'où nous venons. Je m'y précipite, entreprenant de le suivre. Nous traversons la moitié de la ville, et par miracle j'aperçois le casque de Killer plus loin. Marco se pose près de lui redevenant totalement humain et l'attire dans une maison à la façade délavée par la pluie.

J'entre quelque seconde plus tard dans une cuisine, l'endroit à l'air assez propre. Sur une grande table débarrassée à la va vite, des débris de verre et des fruits gisant au sol en étant la preuve, ils ont déposés son corps. Elle respire avec difficulté. Killer parle avec Marco. Puis voyant que je suis entré s'adresse à moi :

\- il faut retirer ces foutus balles, dit calmement Marco. Mais ni toi ni moi ne le pouvons, rien qu'en les touchant nous serons grandement affaiblis.

\- Killer il faut que tu le fasse, lui dit-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- Mais capitaine il vaudrait mieux aller au bateau et que le médecin…

Je commence à perdre mon calme et lui hurle dessus :

\- On n'a pas le temps.

\- Il faut que tu le fasse, tu n'as pas de fruit, allez jusqu'à votre bateau risque d'être fatale pour elle, explique Marco.

\- Très bien, mais je ne répond plus de son état si cela l'abime plus qu'autre chose, prévient mon second

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, son corps se reconstituera de lui même, lui dit Marco.

Killer recule de la table, la contourne, puis s'approche de nouveau d'elle, il me regarde :

\- bon j'y vais.

Il soulève la chemise d'Ava, découvrant une plaie béante sous son sein droit. Son abdomen couvert de sang me révulse soudain. Je me focalise sur son visage et y découvre un regard vide, je doute qu'elle me voit. Killer enfonce alors ses doigts dans la plaie à la recherche de la balle. Nous devons maintenir le corps d'Ava sur la table, qui convulse et pousse de terribles cris. Killer pousse un cri de dégout puis finalement retire la balle, et nous regarde empli de fierté, heureux d'avoir réussi à la récupérer. Marco le ramène vite sur terre :

\- il y en une deuxième, épaule droite, dépêches toi tu as fait des dégâts en enlevant la première.

Killer pousse un juron puis arrache la chemise de Ava, qui ne sert plus à rien et le gène plus qu'autre chose. Par réflexe devant sa nudité je détourne les yeux. Je jette un regard avant qu'on enlève le second projectile et là je croise le sien, cette fois ci elle semble bien réveillée. Ses yeux verts me paraissent immenses, sans fin. Puis elle les ferme et hurle de nouveau, je pèse de tout mon poid contre son corps. Les cris cessent et je ne vois pas le coup venir, et les deux autres non plus, nous sommes tout trois trempé et mes mains qui jusque là retenais le corps d'Ava se heurte à la table. De l'eau la recouvre entièrement. Ava est devenu comme translucide, avec une forme vaguement humaine, je me risque à demander :

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle tente de se soigner maintenant que le Kairöseki n'est plus dans son corps, me répond Marco

\- Je n'y arrive pas, Marco aide moi, gémit-elle.

Elle saisit ma main. J'ai la sensation d'avoir mis ma main dans un bol d'eau froide.

\- Allons à mon bateau et vite, le médecin s'en occupera, Killer pars devant, fait préparer le navire le plus vite possible, qu'il soit près à larguer les amarres quand nous arrivons.

\- Bien capitaine.

Il part en courant sous la pluie battante. Je me tourne vers Marco, qui prend Ava dans ses bras.

\- Elle s'est évanouit, pour garder des forces.

\- Accroches la dans mon dos…

\- Nous ne ferions que perdre du temps, grommèle-t-il.

Il me plante là, et part en courant en tenant Ava contre lui à la suite de Killer dont on distingue encore la crinière blonde.

Je rejoins Marco, qui est assis à une table dans la salle commune. Il parle à quelqu'un par escargophone. Quand il raccroche je m'assoie en face de lui.

\- Je vais devoir vous quittez, commence-t-il.

\- Et elle tu en fait quoi ?

\- Elle reste avec vous, tu es puissant, elle est en sécurité avec vous.

\- Mais elle ne voudra jamais, je proteste.

\- Si parce que je l'ai dit, si elle sait que je l'ai planté, elle restera, (il marque une pause et reprend). Puis elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne peut plus rester avec nous.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as repris les rennes de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ils te respectent…

\- Oui mais elle ne m'obéit pas, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle a fabriqué pendant six mois. Le gouvernement est à notre poursuite, principalement les commandants et elle.

\- Je ne sais même pas qui elle est.

\- C'est l'enfant chérie de Barbe Blanche, n'est ce pas ?

Je me retourne je n'avais pas vu que killer était là, dans le coin sombre de la pièce, près du bar. Cet enfoiré est toujours au courant de tout sans que je sache quelque chose. Marco le regarde :

\- Tu en as entendu parlé ?

\- Oui, il y a trois ou quatre ans, dans un port de South Blue, des hommes revenant de Grand Line parlaient de l'enfant sorcière, fille biologique d'Edward Newgate, avec la capacité de contrôler l'océan. Je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai.

\- Eh bien, pourtant c'est peu dire que l'on essayait de la contrôler. Mais ce n'est pas sa vraie fille. On a découvert Ava sur une île déserte près de Red Line quand elle avait neuf ans.

\- Toute seule ?

\- Oui, l'île en question s'approche plus du caillou, il n'y a rien dessus a part quelques plantes grasses, dont une était un remède contre le mal du capitaine. On s'y rendait une fois par an et encore…

\- Et ses pouvoirs ?

\- Elle en était déjà en possession, on a mis trois heures à pouvoir l'approcher. Vous devez la prendre avec vous, les marines ne doivent pas la trouver. Kid tu es connu pour ne jamais être pris par la marine, pour être insaisissable.

Je hoche de la tête et me lève. Un regard suffit pour faire comprendre à Killer qu'il doit récupérer les informations. Je sors sur le pont, la mer commence à grossir et le vent s'est levé. Wire est plus loin contre la rambarde, je l'approche.

\- Alors qu'a dit le Phoenix ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Que l'on doit la garder avec nous.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah il ne peut plus la prendre avec lui, le gouvernement en a après elle, et je crois qu'elle ne veut pas rester avec lui.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une gamine.

\- Et oui, dix sept ans à peine. Enfin on n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle et puis Jame n'a que 15 ans…

\- Eustass, c'est toi le capitaine, si tu choisis de la garder avec nous on doit te suivre, on a pas de choix là-dessus.

Je commence à m'éloigner, ces dernières paroles me laisse comme une boule dans la gorge, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me dise quoi faire. Mais pourquoi resterait-elle avec nous. Je ne lui dois rien. La seule fois où nous avons parlé elle a failli me tuer, et elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle me méprisait. Je descend au niveaux trois, là où se situe les quartiers de Darry. Je rentre dans la première chambre, le lit est vide, en même temps il y a eu peu de combats ces derniers temps, donc pas de blesser. J'entend l'électrocardiogramme venant de la pièce la plus au fond. Je ne toque pas et entre directement, elle dort.

\- C'est rare Capitaine de vous voir là.

Je me retourne précipitamment pour découvrir l'allure fantomatique de Darry qui est dans le couloir en train de refermer la porte de son office.

\- Elle a besoin de repos, même les logias peuvent avoir du mal à récupérer, mais elle n'en gardera aucune trace, continue-t-il.

Je m'approche d'elle, et remarque sur sa joue gauche une très fine cicatrice qui semble être ancienne, comme un s et un trait juste à côté.

\- Je ne sais pas qui a pu lui faire cela mais en tout cas elle n'avait pas encore manger son fruit du démon. Chuchota Darry qui maintenant était juste derrière moi.

\- Qui ?

\- Oui, cela se voit que c'est une coupure faites au cutter, volontairement, et assez profondément, pour la marquer à vie.

Dérouté par ses propos, je recule et sort. Je retourne jusqu'à la salle commune, où Marco est toujours assis avec Killer. Je me plante devant lui :

\- C'est bon elle reste avec nous, dis-je calmement.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Le vieillard Blanc

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, le plafond est bas, en bois sombre. Une lumière tamisée éclaire la pièce. Je regarde la poussière voleter autours de moi pendant un moment. Une porte s'ouvre, ce qui me force à sortir de ma contemplation. Je tourne la tête, un vieil homme, aux cheveux très blanc s'approche. Il se dirige vers une table proche de moi, son visage penché sur je ne sais quel ouvrage me permet de l'observer plus longuement. Des yeux gris, surmontés de sourcils broussailleux, sont absorbés par sa tâche, il a un teint très blanc assez surprenant. Même mort je ne pense pas qu'il aurait une allure très différente. Le vieil homme semble soudain s'intéresser à moi.

\- Alors jeune fille, comment se sent on aujourd'hui ?

Il a une voix forte et grave qui me paraît complètement incompatible avec son physique, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il ne manque pas de le remarquer :

\- En tout cas je vois que l'on a déjà repris du poil de la bête, dit-il en souriant, dévoilant une rangée de dent sans défaut.

Je lui rend son sourire, et essaye de parler :

\- Vous êtes docteur ? (Ma voix est chevrotante, mais au moins je n'ai pas de mal à parler.)

\- A ma connaissance je suis le seul sur ce maudit rafiot. Alors comment tu te sens ?

\- Plutôt bien, mais où suis je ?

\- Sur l'Iron Master, quelque part dans le nouveau monde.

\- Nous sommes en mer ?

\- Ah là oui jeune fille, et en plein milieu de la soupe pour dire.

\- Mais… Et Marco ? Où est il ? Il est à bord ?

\- Du calme, du calme, tu parles d'oiseau bleu ?

\- Oiseau bleu ? Oui je parle du Phoenix.

\- Il s'est envolé hier matin.

\- Comment ?

Je tente de me lever, mais le docteur m'en empêche, et me remet en deux temps trois mouvements en position coucher, avec le draps jusqu'au menton. Je sens que l'air d'une idiote prise par surprise est imprimé sur mon visage :

\- Mais il n'a rien dit à propos de moi ?

\- Il a laissé des instructions au capitaine.

\- Je dois le voir !

\- Oui mais il va falloir que tu manges et que tu te reposes.

\- Mais…

\- Oh non, épargne moi ce côté caractériel. Ecoute moi bien tu es ma patiente. Le capitaine est occupé. De plus, tu es réellement mal en point, le Kairöseki est resté très longtemps en toi, ce qui t'a considérablement affaiblie. Enfin ce tatouage que tu as ou plutôt ta marque au fer, au niveau de ta nuque m'a laissé perplexe, je suppose que je dois le garder pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis bouche bée, personne ne m'en a jamais parlé, ma marque en générale passe toujours pour un simple tatouage. Il me regarde de nouveau et lève sa main en direction de mon visage, l'un de ses doigts se pose sur ma joue, à l'emplacement de ma cicatrice.

\- c'est comme ceci, j'ignore qui a pu faire une telle chose, mais c'était volontaire. Un S et un trait, enfin je ne fais que supposé.

Il s'écarte alors et s'en retourne vers la porte il me lance qu'il reviendra plus tard avec mon repas, la porte se referme sur le vieillard blanc. Je me remets à fixer le plafond. Au final je n'ai pas appris grand chose, mais par déduction je dois être en sécurité. Certainement sur le vaisseau de Kid, je crois me souvenir qu'il était là quand on m'enlevait les balles. Je m'assois et regarde sous mon t-shirt. Rien. Aucune trace. Etre un logia comporte beaucoup d'avantage sur le plan esthétique. Mais ce qui est antérieur au moment où on a mangé le fruit subsistera toujours. Je porte ma main à ma joue, caresse ma cicatrice. J'attends un long moment, j'entends les bruits de la vie du navire, les cris des marins, la mer qui secoue doucement le navire. Au bout de quelques heures le vieillard blanc fait de nouveaux son apparition avec un plateau repas, il le dépose sur une table à coté de mon lit puis me tend une enveloppe. Je la prends, j'en sors une lettre rédigée de la main de Marco

 _« Ava, comme tu as pu le constater, notre route ensemble s'arrête maintenant. Je sais que cela n'aurait pas été le souhait de père. Mais ta volonté de vengeance va te consumer, et contaminer le reste de l'équipage qui doit se trouver une nouvelle identité. Même moi elle aurait fini par me dévorer, rien ne sert de lui courir après désormais. Teach viens d'être reconnus comme l'un des quatre empereurs, et le lot de problèmes que cela poserait à le pourchasser s'y ajoute._

 _Je te laisse avec Kid, lui seul est en mesure de te protéger de ton identité et de tes pouvoir. Il n'a fait allégeance à personne, n'a pas formé d'alliance, et n'en a pas l'intention. Tu vas donc rester avec lui, ce sont mes derniers ordres pour toi, que tu les rejoignes, que tu leur expliques l'importance que tu représentais pour père._

 _Je ne lui ai rien dit de ton identité, juste depuis combien de temps tu étais avec nous, et les circonstances de ton adoption._

 _Ava, j'espère que nous nous reverrons, après tout, comme pour Barbe Blanche, tu as toujours un peu été ma fille. »_

J'ai envie d'hurler. Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser là, de partir plus en avant sans moi. De vivre libre. Je suis condamner à devoir vivre seule à partir du prochain port, là où je fausserais compagnie à cette bande de fous. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Marco me laisserait. Je me lève et m'approche de la porte, je colle mon oreille contre le bois, aucun bruit. J'ouvre doucement pour me retrouver face à une porte identique à la mienne qui donnent toute deux sur un couloir assez sombre d'une dizaine de mètres avec au bout une autre porte. Je sors en silence, il y en tout six portes, dont seules les deux aux extrémités doivent être des issues. Je choisis finalement celle de gauche, je m'en approche et de nouveau j'écoute avant de la poussée. Malheureusement c'est sur une pièce où le bruit caractéristique du cardiogramme résonne que j'ouvre la porte. Elle est identique à celle où j'étais, un homme visiblement brulé y dort. Doucement je la referme, me retourne et approche de celle d'en face. Je la pousse après m'être assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit. Un escalier en colimaçon se trouve au centre d'une petite pièce carré, peu éclairé, je lève la tête, l'escalier donne directement sur le pont. L'air frais de la nuit me ragaillardit. Je n'entends que très peu de bruit provenant du dessus, je me décide à monter. Approchant de la surface, je reste un instant accroupis dans les marches, les yeux au niveau du plancher. Je suis tout à coup soulever du sol par le col, et on me saisie le bras pour me bloquer. Je remarque que la personne use du fluide car je ne peux me dégager par voie liquide. Je tourne la tête et découvre un homme tout en longueur qui fait bien cinq têtes de plus que moi. Il me dépose debout sur le pont face à lui. Je regarde autour de moi, ayant un angle différent de celui de l'escalier. J'ai la surprise de découvrir que le navire de Kid est plutôt grand, mais pas autant que le Mobydick. L'escalier dans lequel j'étais caché se trouve entre le château arrière et le mat. Un second escalier, identique à celui d'où je viens, se trouve à l'avant du bateau, de l'autre coté du mat. Une belle caravelle à deux mats, très spacieuse. Mon regard retombe sur la tige qui se penche sur moi :

\- C'est Ava, c'est ça ?

Je me force à redresser le buste, mais je ne parviens qu'à rentrer un peu plus la tête entre mes épaules. D'une toute petite voix je lui réponds que oui. Il continue en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Comment t'es tu retrouvée ici ? C'est Darry qui t'a laissé sortir ?

\- Il est parti en oubliant de me donner à manger, du coup j'ai voulu voir si je trouvais quelque chose…

\- Darry n'oublit jamais ses patients tu sais. (Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, qu'il a aux épaules, ils sont d'un noir corbeau semblable aux miens.) Je vais te ramener aux cabines de repos.

\- Mais non, je veux prendre l'air... (Je commence à protester, tandis qu'il m'entraîne vers l'escalier en m'agrippant le bras usant toujours du fluide.)

\- Hikaru!

Je me tourne de même que mon assaillant vers la voix. Je découvre un homme barbu avec une chevelure impressionnante d'un blond doré, en train de descendre de l'étage du château arrière. Il s'approche de nous avec une grâce indéniable. Il s'arrête devant nous et s'adresse à mon agresseur qui me retient toujours. La beauté du visage de l'homme blond me laisse sans voix, j'en oubli ce qui se passe et l'échange qu'il tient avec celui qui me retient. Ses traits sont carrés mais si harmonieux qu'ils adoucissent chacune de ses expressions. Malgré sa barbe il conserve une grande sensualité et sa chevelure, presque aussi longue que la mienne, donne envie de la toucher. Je suis arraché de ma fascination quand il tourne les talons pour retourner de là d'où il vient, avec Hikaru juste derrière lui qui me tient toujours par le bras me forçant à les suivre.

La pièce où ils me font entrer est la salle commune. L'équipage du Kid doit être conséquent : quatre tables installées parallèlement pouvant contenir au moins dix personnes chacune s'y trouvent sur les trois quarts droits de la pièce, un grand bar sépare cette espace de la cuisine située sur tout le coté gauche. Le mur de droite est une grande rangé de placards. Une grande baie vitrée délimite au le fond de la pièce dépeignant le paysage de la mer calme sous la nuit étoilé. Contre celle ci il y a des canapés formant un U. Assis dans un angle Eustass Kid s'y trouve me tournant le dos, en compagnie d'un grand brun à l'air de curé ainsi que d'un homme au cheveux gris et à la bouche couturé, ils discutent à voix basses. Quand l'homme blond arrive vers eux, le Kid se retourne et me dévisage de façon morne. C'est étrange, je suis presque déçu de ne voir aucun air narquois déformer sa bouche, Marco a dû convenablement le convaincre de me garder. Il fait signe au blond de se pencher vers lui, et lui parle un instant à l'oreille. Quand il a terminé, l'Apollon se redresse et va vers un des placards et en sors un épais bracelet foncé. Il referme le placard puis se dirige vers moi tout en actionnant un mécanisme sur le bracelet qui s'ouvre.

\- Tend son bras, dit il en s'adressant à mon tortionnaire qui s'exécute aussitôt.

J'essaye de me débattre mais il me retient fermement. Le blond passe le bracelet sous mon poignet puis le replis par dessus, il saisit alors ma main la tenant durement pendant qu'il insère une minuscule clé dans ce qui à défaut d'être un simple bracelet est une menotte en Kairöseki. Il termine de bloquer l'appareil puis s'exprime :

\- tu peux la lâcher Hikaru, retourne à ton poste, dit il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je baisse le regard rougissant devant l'océan azur qui lui sert d'iris, pour mieux voir la clé de ma liberté partir au fond d'une de ses poches. Me voilà priver de mes pouvoirs maintenant. Cet Hikaru, s'il ne maîtrisait pas le fluide, cela n'aurait pas été si simple de me mettre ce foutus bracelet. J'ose relever la tête, au bord des larmes, ils me regardent tous.

\- C'est à contre cœur que nous faisons cela, une simple sécurité… Commence tout bas le blond.

\- Killer, le coupe le roux en se détournant, ramène la auprès de Darry.

Le chemin de retour se fait sous les regards d'une vingtaine d'hommes, s'affairant dans l'aube qui pointe à l'horizon. Je descends les escaliers, Killer juste derrière moi. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il a toujours le visage masqué celui là, avec un tel physique il a du manqué plusieurs fois de se faire agresser par des femmes. Le vieillard blanc m'attend à l'entrer du couloir où se trouve la cabine où j'ai dormi ces derniers jours.

\- Prend soin d'elle, elle a encore besoin de repos, ses nerfs sont fragile pour le moment, lui indique Killer en me poussant doucement dans le couloir.

\- Je le sais, répond simplement le docteur.

\- Reste sage enfant sorcière, lance le beau blond en disparaissant dans l'escalier.

Le vieillard blanc referme la porte donnant sur les marches, puis il me ramène dans ma cabine, la seconde sur la gauche. Je reste plantée au milieu tandis qu'il s'active à changer les draps.

\- Veux tu que j'ouvre le volet du hublot ? Me demande-t-il quand il eu terminer.

\- Oh… Oui, merci.

Il ouvre le volet puis nettoie rapidement la vitre. Il sort de la chambre, rentre dans la cabine d'à coté et en reviens avec un t-shirt blanc, un bermudas, et un caleçon, il les dépose sur une chaise, près du lit.

\- Je suis désolé mais ce ne sont que des vêtement d'homme, ils sont à Jame, un jeune garçon de l'équipage. Il les a laissé là après avoir été malade, tu peux les prendre, ils devraient t'aller, m'explique-t-il.

\- Merci.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ca soit, viens me voir, je suis soit dans la cabine juste à droite, soit dans celles occupées, je laisse toujours la porte ouverte quand je m'occupe d'un patient, tu me trouveras facilement, continue-t-il.

\- D'accord.

\- Je mange toujours après le reste de l'équipage, ce soir tu viendras avec moi. Ce midi je t'apporterais à manger ici.

Il sort, en fermant la porte, me laissant seule. Je reste un instant debout puis m'approche du lit sur lequel je m'assoie. Le vieillard blanc est plutôt discret, et ne parle pas pour ne rien dire, cela me rappelle père. J'observe la chambre plus en détail, le plafond est le plancher de l'étage du dessus, tout les mur on été peint en blanc hormis celui coté coque, dont on a laissé de la couleur du bois. Un petit cabinet de toilette masqué par un porte coulissante, une armoire, un lit, une table de chevet et une chaise. C'est assez sommaire, mais amplement suffisant. Je me lève et entre dans le cabinet, un cordon pend, je tire dessus pour allumer la lumière. Je me déshabille et entre dans une minuscule baignoire, même avec les jambes repliées contre soi on touche les parois du bac. Je me rends compte que cela faisait des jours que je ne m'étais pas lavée. Je ne profite que peu de temps de la chaleur réconfortante de l'eau, elle est coupé au bout de deux minutes, certainement pour l'économie. Je me sèche rapidement et me vêt avec ce que m'a laissé le vieillard. Je passe quelque temps sans rien faire, tourne en rond, regarde par le hublot. Quand le soleil parvient à son zénith, on toque à la porte, je me lève du lit et ouvre, le vieillard est la avec un plateau repas. Je lui prend des mains et le remercie avec un petit sourire. Il referme la porte sans un mot. Le repas est simple, de la viande séchée, une tartine avec du fromage et une pomme, mais je suis quand même rapidement calée. Je reste un instant prostré, j'ai un peu mal partout, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir ainsi mon corps, cette horrible menotte me prive de mes pouvoirs et en prime je suis faible et pitoyable. L'ennuie finit par remplacé ma colère, je me décide enfin à faire quelque chose et vais voir le vieillard, il est dans sa cabine, je toque doucement et ouvre la porte. Il est penché sur un bureau en train de lire.

\- Que veux tu jeune fille ? Me demande-t-il sans même lever le nez de son livre.

\- Savoir s'il y avait quelque chose à faire.

\- Souhaites-tu lire ?

\- Pourquoi pas…

Il se lève et s'approche d'une grande armoire, qui s'ouvre sur une grande quantité de livre. Il s'en écarte pour que je puisse mieux voir l'intérieur.

\- Tiens, prend ce que tu veux, me dit-il.

Je parcours plusieurs étagères, jusqu'à trouver un ouvrage parlant de Marie-Joie. Je le prend puis me tourne vers le docteur :

\- je vous prend celui-ci, dis-je simplement en sortant.

Je passe une grande partie de l'après midi à lire et à regarder à travers le hublot. A la tombé du jours, ma faim commence à grandir, mon estomac proteste de plus en plus. A la fin de ce qui me semble une éternité, le vieillard blanc viens enfin, me disant que nous allons manger.


	5. Chapter 4

Salut salut, voila le chapitre suivant ! Je continu le système de changement de point de vue à chaque chapitre, un coup Ava, un coup Eustass, j'aime bien comme ça ^^

Si vous avez des choses à dire n'hésitez pas à laisser de review ! je suis ouverte à toute critique ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4

\- Eustass!

\- Hum ?

\- Arrêtes de boire, va dans ta cabine pour ça, la gamine va venir manger avec Darry, et ça la met mal s'ils te voient, l'un comme l'autre, dans un tel état.

\- Fous moi la paix Killer, je grogne.

Je me lève du tabouret en manquant de tomber. Je contourne le bar, bouscule Jame, et prend dans un des frigos une bouteille de saké. Je me dirige avec ma nouvelle amie vers la porte, puis avant de sortir me tourne vers Killer en lançant d'un air goguenard :

\- Voilà, l'honneur est sauf, bonne nuit chéri !

L'air frais du soir me fait l'effet d'une claque, je descends les marches avec plus d'assurance. Remontant des niveaux inférieurs, Darry et Ava surgissent du plancher. Une fois de plus je me surprends à l'observer, sa démarche, ses cheveux, ses pommettes hautes et ses yeux en amande. Le souvenir de ce matin même me revient, et l'envi de jeter Killer par dessus bord me reprend. Je n'ai en rien manqué la façon dont Ava la regarder, comme si elle était hypnotisée. Ils prennent l'autre escalier pour aller dans la salle commune, et sans un regard pour moi entrent dans la pièce. Pour une personne aussi petite, elle a le menton bien haut, je me ferais un plaisir de lui faire baisser sa jolie petite tête. Dégoûté par mes pensées j'entre dans le quartier des officiers, où deux portes se font faces tandis qu'une échelle descend vers les cabines de Wire et Heat et celles qui sont inoccupées. J'entre dans ma cabine et m'enferme. Ce qui n'empêche pas Wire de toquer quelques secondes plus tard :

\- Capitaine, ouvrez moi.

\- Va-t'en, je veux être en paix.

Mais il insiste et au bout d'un petit moment je finis par lui ouvrir. Il entre doucement et reste debout au milieu. Je m'affale dans un fauteuil et lui désigne celui en face du mien. Il s'y assoie, regarde la pièce puis pose son regard sur moi. Toujours avec ma bouteille, je la débarrasse de son bouchon avec mes dents que je jette plus loin et en bois une grande goulée. Comme toujours Wire ne commence jamais la discussion :

\- Que veux tu ? je finis par lui lancer.

\- Eh bien, je… Enfin tu es bizarre depuis que nous avons quitté Everrain. C'est cette fille, ou bien le fait d'avoir rencontrer le Phoenix. Regarde toi, tu es le plus souvent soul, c'est Killer qui commande. Le seul ordre que tu as donné en 4 jours c'est de garder cette gamine et faire en sorte de la tenir en laisse.

\- Et qu'as-tu contre ça, cette fille est précieuse pour beaucoup, quand au fait de la laisser sans protection c'était hors de question.

Il se lève alors, avec son petit frère, ils sont ridiculement grand et mince, Hikaru encore plus. Il a les poings serrés.

\- Je trouve cela terriblement injuste de la retenir comme ça, comme une bête mise en cage.

\- Marco nous a prévenu et m'a dit de prendre les mesures nécessaires

\- Mais ceci ne l'était pas. Je n'en reviens pas qu'Hikaru ait laissé faire, et y ait participé, aboie-t-il.

\- Wire je sais qu'être maintenu prisonnier, être esclave est horrible et inadmissible, je sais que pour toi et ton frère plus que pour quiconque c'est dur. Mais dans le cas d'Ava, je ne risquerais pas la vie de l'équipage pour un caprice, ou même qu'elle s'échappe.

\- Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut faire…

\- Wire, tu n'étais pas sur Everrain, tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle peut faire. J'ai vue une vague gigantesque, plus grosse que deux maisons, jaillir de son corps. Marco, le jour où ils l'ont trouver sur son caillou, ils ont mis trois heures à l'approcher, seule la fatigue est venue à bout de sa puissance et elle avait que huit ou neuf ans.

Wire reste atone, et ne dis plus rien pendant de longue minute, il s'est rassit. Je me lève, et vais prendre deux verres dans un placard, je vais me rassoir et rempli les deux de saké, j'en pose un devant lui, sur la table qui sépare les deux fauteuil.

\- Hikaru a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, Hikaru ne dit jamais rien.

Je sirote mon verre, le regard vague. Dans ces situations, je me dis souvent que j'ai bien fait, de lutter pour retrouver notre liberté, qu'importe quel prisonnier nous avons été, mais cela l'était par injustice. Surtout face aux deux anciens esclaves que sont Wire et Hikaru. La serre de dragon étant tatouée sur leur mollet.

\- Le Phoenix t'a raconté son histoire ?

Je relève le regard et retient le sien :

\- Ce qu'il m'a dit n'indique pas grand chose sur elle. Maintenant va, laisse moi.

Il tourne la tête, se relève et sort. Je le suis et verrouille la porte derrière lui. Les échos résonnant dans tout le bateau redeviennent les seules choses m'entourant. Je reste bloqué un moment sur la bouteille, au trois quarts vides. Je la saisis, et en prend une grande gorgée, je la rejette, et m'écroule sur mon lit.

* * *

Le soleil est déjà haut quand ces rayons viennent lécher mon visage à travers la vitre. Je me redresse, je crains d'avoir été dans l'abus hier soir, je suis définitivement malade. Ma gueule de bois me rappelle comment j'ai tenté d'oublier mes tourments. Je me précipite dans ma salle de bain, et me vide du surplus. Une douche m'aide à reprendre mes esprits, puis je m'habille et gagne la salle commune pour remplir mon estomac désormais vide. J'entre dans la salle et vais directement au bar et demande à Erys de me faire du thé, beaucoup de thé. Il me sert en attendant l'eau chaude un œuf et du jambon. Après avoir mangé je me retourne pour voir qui est présent. Killer doit être occupé, la majorité des hommes est sur le pond à s'entraîner ou à pécher. Mais Wire est là et avec elle. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, j'avale d'une traitre le thé à peine servis et bouillant, je me lève, et m'approche d'eux, ils discutent. Ma colère grandit un peu plus car je ne distingue pas la menotte au poigné de la fille. Je m'arrête devant eu et d'un ton hargneux m'adresse à lui :

\- Wire que fout-elle ici ? Où est Darry ? Qui l'a laissé sortir ?

Ava tente de se lever en protestant mais d'une main sur son épaule je la force à rester assise, Wire quand à lui me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Darry a dit qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à faire pour elle. Elle n'est pas fatigué, dors normalement et ne garde aucune lésion. Killer nous a dis de t'attendre pour lui dégoter une cabine descente.

Killer, toujours lui, à s'occuper d'elle, ou à excuser mon comportement, la colère m'emporte quand je me rappelle des regards d'Ava à son égard.

\- Et où est-il d'ailleurs ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, lui et Heat ont du descendre dans les soutes avant car l'une prend l'eau. Et comme au dessus se trouve nos réserve il faut faire vite, pour que la moisissure ne l'attaque pas.

Je maintien son regard, pour une foi, il ne le détourne pas. Sous ma main je sens des tremblements : je suis littéralement en train de broyer l'épaule d'ava. Je relâche la pression, mais la chaleur et le poisseux de son épaule m'attire, je me rends compte que mes ongles se sont enfoncés profondément dans sa chaire. Si profondément qu'elle saigne. D'un mouvement elle chasse ma main. Je recule maladroitement, j'essaye de rencontrer son regard, mais elle reste stoïque et regarde droit devant elle. J'articule, la bouche sèche, des excuses, ma colère retombe.

\- Je vais chercher Darry.

Elle se lève vivement, et me dévisage, le dédain se lit sur ses traits :

\- je vais y aller moi même, je connais le chemin.

Douloureusement, je la regarde s'éloigner. Elle quitte la pièce en claquant bruyamment la porte. Je regarde Wire, il me montre la chaise qu'occupait juste avant Ava. Je m'y laisse tomber.

\- Eustass calme toi un peu, tu pars trop vite dans ta colère, commence-t-il. Cette fille on va devoir la garder avec nous, et un sacrée bout de temps, ce serait mieux que tu ne l'agresses pas a tout bout de champs.

Je ne tiens pas spécialement à recevoir un sermon, ma fierté de capitaine en prend un coup. J'ai les mains sur mes tempes, la tête baissée, je les masse lentement. Wire parle toujours :

\- Tu as un problème avec elle, Killer m'a raconté que le soir où tu t'étais introduit dans sa chambre, ça a eu l'air de s'être mal passer.

Il attend une réponse. Mais le souvenir d'elle, assise dans son lit, si impertinente, là où sa nudité aurait du l'embarrasser. Je rougis malgré moi au souvenir de la peau satinée là où le drap ne la cachait pas. Wire se racle doucement la gorge. Je relève la tête :

\- Eh bien elle n'a pas apprécier, et me la fait comprendre en créant un bocal à poissons autours de ma tête.

La surprise de Wire m'indique qu'il a du imaginer des choses sur ce qu'il c'était passé, il finit par ne plus contenir son rire.

\- Cette petite à vraiment un fruit du démon intéressant, observe-t-il.

\- C'est bien vrai mais néanmoins dangereux.

Je me lève et sors sur le pont afin de mettre fin à cette conversation au sujet d'Ava. Je me dirige vers l'avant du bateau et m'assoie sur la rambarde. J'inspire un grand coup, une main se pose sur mon épaule, je sursaute et me retourne. La bouche couturée de Heat tente de me faire un semblant de sourire. Il commence à parler se forçant à articuler :

\- La petite est retourné chez Darry, me questionne-t-il.

\- Oui, une petite griffure. C'est colmaté ?

\- Oui.

Puis il repart d'un pas rapide vers la salle commune. De toute les personnes que j'ai rencontré Heat est la plus étrange. Je n'ai jamais su d'où lui venait toutes ces cicatrices, je doute le savoir un jour. Tous esclaves, tous maltraités, tous asservis, même elle a du l'être. Décidemment j'attire toute la misère du monde sur ce rafiot.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Rêves 

_Je marche lentement sous les arbres tranquilles d'une île. Au dessus de moi une étrange construction. Une tour solitaire et gigantesque transperce le ciel. Le son d'un cor retentit, des oiseaux jusque là invisibles, s'envolent à travers les arbres dans un concert de piaillements. L'un d'eux passe trop près de moi._

* * *

C'est là que mon rêve m'abandonne. Je me lève doucement, toujours dans cette cabine de soin. L'autre grand brun, Wire il me semble, m'a dit qu'il me dégoterait une cabine où je serais enfin au calme. A cause de cet excité de capitaine me revoilà blesser. Assise au bord du lit je me masse doucement les tempes, puis je me débarbouille rapidement et sors. La porte du docteur est ouverte :

\- Wire m'a dit de passer le voir au sujet de ma cabine, je lui lance en passant devant sa cabine.

Pas de réponse, je l'interprète comme une approbation, le vieillard blanc est toujours dans l'économie de parole. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, et d'un regard parcours le pont à la recherche du grand brun.

Ne le voyant pas, je pars vers la salle commune. Détonnant au milieu de tout ses hommes je vais devoir m'habituer à être un sujet d'observation constant. Si seulement je n'avais pas cette menotte, je les refroidirais d'un seul geste.

\- Allez!

Je me retourne. Le grand brun est là, accompagné de Killer.

\- Suis nous, on a finalement décidé de ta cabine, avec le capitaine et les officiers, m'explique rapidement Killer.

Je les suis à l'arrière du bateau, et passe la porte entre les deux escaliers symétriques qui monte à la salle commune. Dans un petit espace il y a deux portes face à face et une échelle descend. Wire désigne les portes :

\- Celle ci c'est la cabine de Eustass.

\- Et celle là c'est la mienne, m'indique Killer. Allez, on descend.

Il prend en premier l'échelle, je le suis et Wire termine la marche.

\- Pour plus de sécurité et pour ta tranquillité on a pensé que t'installer dans le quartier des officiers serait plus prudent. Tu as dû remarquer comment te regarde les membres de l'équipage.

\- Oui ce n'est pas compliqué à voir ! (J'ajoute plus doucement ) merci.

Arrivé en bas il y a quatre portes cette fois ci. Wire me montre les deux portes côte à côte du mur du fond :

\- Celle de droite c'est la mienne, on t'a attribué celle de gauche, celle ci c'est la cabine de Heat, dit-il en montre la porte du mur droit.

Il me tend alors une clé, je la prend et ouvre ma cabine. Elle est plus grande que celle de la partie clinique du navire. Le mur droit est occupé d'un grand placard, et une porte qui doit être celle d'une petite salle de bain. Le mur de gauche et meublé d'un secrétaire, et d'une armoire monumentale, le mur du fond n'a que son grand hublot pour le meubler. Je me tourne vers les deux autres pour les interroger sur l'absence du lit, mais Killer me devance, il ouvre l'étrange armoire, qui n'a ni étagère, ni penderie, mais un matelas, posé à hauteur de mes hanches dans le placard. Il se tourne et ouvre le placard vide hormis une étagère ou repose du linge de lit.

\- Voilà tu peux t'installer, je vais t'apporter tes effets personnels restés chez Darry.

Ils sortent tout les deux. J'en profite pour m'avancer dans la pièce, je passe ma tête dans le placard lit. Je suis surprise d'y découvrir une couchette très spacieuse, deux personnes peuvent y dormir ensemble. Il y a une petite tablette, avec dessus une petite lampe. Je me retourne et me dirige vers la porte fermée. Comme je m'y attendais, une petite salle de bain. Mais celle ci est plus grande que le cabinet de toilette de ma précédente cabine. Celle ci comporte une vraie baignoire, un lavabo avec un grand miroir et un petit toilette. Je commence à faire les cents pas. Wire est de nouveau là, me tendant une pile de vêtement :

\- Tiens, ce sont ceux que tu portais sur Everrain.

Je la lui prends, il y a mon pantalon, mon pardessus en toile kaki, mais ma chemise n'y est pas :

\- J'avais une chemise.

\- Killer la mis en pièce quand il a dû t'enlever les balles, me répond-t-il.

\- Ah.

De son autre main il me tend ma paire de botte.

\- ils ont été lavés, dit-il.

Je le remercie. Il sort en refermant la porte. J'enlève le bermuda d'emprunt que je porte depuis mon réveil, et remet mon pantalon. Je garde la chemise, n'en ayant pas de rechange. Je termine en remettant mes bottes en cuir marron. Je sors de la chambre, je la ferme je n'ai rien à y cacher, et remonte à la surface. Sur le pont les hommes y jouent au ballon, aux cartes, s'entrainent, certain jouent meme aux échecs. Un climat bon enfant y règne, semblable à celui que j'ai toujours connue sur les navires de Barbe Blanche. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de la part de l'équipage du Kid connu pour sa barbarie. Un garçon s'approche de moi, plus jeune que moi. Il se plante devant moi, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Eh ben, c'est vrai que tu es sacrément jolie. L'enfant sorcière n'a rien d'impressionnant, jaspine-t-il.

Sa remarque me fait sourire, mon surnom est assez connu. Grâce à mes caprices, l'équipage de père en a eu des choses à bavasser.

\- Et tu es ?

\- Jame, mousse du bateau, même si la plupart du temps j'aide à la cuisine. tu es Ava, la fille de Barbe Blanche.

\- Pas à proprement parler…

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfuter ce qu'il a dit à mon propos qu'il m'emmène avec lui à la salle commune pour l'aider à la cuisine. Ce garçon est infatigable, rien ne peut l'arrêter de parler. J'apprends ainsi que Eustass Kid a des crises de nerfs, de colères et d'anxiété très souvent : un vrai dépressif en somme. Que Killer ne quitte jamais le navire sans son casque, et le plus important que tout l'équipage a vécue la dure réalité de l'asservissement.

\- Même le capitaine ? (Je me risque à demander tandis que je l'aide à nettoyer, sécher et ranger la vaisselle.)

\- Ça c'est un mystère seul les trois officiers doivent le savoir. Mais Wire et son frère ont été les esclaves de Dragons célestes à Marie-Joie.

Je me raidi à l'évocation de ma ville natale. Je demande :

\- Pendant combien de temps l'ont-ils été ?

\- Pendant à peu près dix ans, ils se sont échappés lorsque leur maître est parti en visite dans son royaume d'origine.

Je ne réponds rien, plongée dans mes souvenirs d'enfance. L'arrivé retentissante de Kid m'oblige à refouler tout ce flot de pensées. Ne tarde pas à entrer Killer, Wire et Heat, l'homme à la bouche couturé. Ils vont s'asseoir dans les canapés du fond, mais au dernier moment le Kid vient se planter devant moi, le regard fixer sur un point au dessus de ma tête :

\- Je tacherais à l'avenir de connaître le contexte avant de m'emporter, me dit-il à une vitesse effrayante.

Il se détourne tout aussi rapidement et s'assoit auprès des autres me tournant le dos. Jame à coté de moi pouffe discrètement.

\- c'était pour le moins très cérémonieux.

Je ne lui répond rien, assez déconcerté par le fait que le roux soit incapable de me regarder en face et encore moins de s'excuser. La corvée de plonge finit nous retournons sur le pont, apparemment j'ai été affecté à la cuisine avec Jame. Je vais devoir y retourner quand il sera temps de préparer le déjeuner. En rentrant de nouveau dans le réfectoire, je constate que les quatre autres y sont toujours, Killer me fait signe de venir vers eux.

\- Nous allons faire escale sur l'ile de Dressrosa demain, pour faire le plein de victuaille tandis que toi et Jame irez vous acheter des affaires, vêtements et toutes choses utilitaires. Par contre Ava tu détacheras tes cheveux, pour ne pas trop ressembler à ton avis de recherche. Beaucoup te connaissent, pensant que tu es la véritable fille de Barbe blanche, m'explique-t-il. Il continue : nous ne tenons pas à ce que Doflamingo te kidnappe.

Il me fait comprendre d'un geste de la main qu'il a terminé son injection, j'en retourne donc à mes ouvrages. La discussion des quatre officiers passe d'un sujet à l'autre, il termine sur le sujet du frère d'Ace, disparus depuis la bataille de Marineford. La journée passe, je sers le repas aidée de Jame et de deux autres hommes. J'ai mon après midi à moi, je décide de rester sur le pont. Autours des deux mats, des bancs ont été installés, je m'assoie sur celui du mat avant.

\- Alors tu t'y fais ?

Killer c'est assis à mes côtés.

\- Cela pourrait être pire. Je m'attendais à une bande de barbares sans cœurs et sans scrupules.

Mon sarcasme le fait rire. Il essaye de s'expliquer :

\- C'est vrai que nous avons mauvaise presse, mais au fond l'équipage n'est pas composé de mauvais bougre. Ils ont énormément souffert, ils ne supportent pas certaine chose et cela se termine souvent très mal.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y a des anciens esclaves.

\- Tous ont une histoire compliqué, mais oui, certains d'entre eux ont été sur Marie-Joie.

\- Qu'en sais tu ? De cette cité je veux dire.

\- Ce que les livres en disent. Un lieu froid, toujours dans les nuages, là où les gens les plus riches et le plus détestés vivent.

\- Ah. Et as-tu déjà entendu parlé d'une île où la seule construction est une tour qui s'élève au delà des nuages.

Il réfléchi un instant. Puis finit pas répondre négativement :

\- Pourquoi ? Poursuit il.

\- Je ne sais pas, une peinture que j'ai vue je ne sais plus où.

Je reste assise là, sans rien dire, triturant mon bracelet.

\- Est ce que demain vous allez me le retirer ?

\- Pour que tu puisses te sauver ? Certainement pas.

\- Mais si je suis attaquée ?

\- Raison de plus. Non moi ou Eustass, l'un de nous deux restera avec vous.

Il remarque ma grimace et me regarde d'un air piteux :

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tant qu'on n'est pas sûre de toi, le capitaine n'autorisera pas qu'on te le retire.

\- De toute façon il ne me fera pas confiance.

\- Ah il n'est pas facile mais il sait tout de même reconnaître sa valeur quand une personnes le mérite.

Il tapa des deux mains sur ses cuisses puis se leva. Le crépuscule s'amorce quand je rejoins enfin ma cabine. Passant devant celle du capitaine, je tends rapidement l'oreille mais aucun bruit. Pourtant je ne l'ai pas vu de l'après midi et il n'était pas dans la salle commune pour le diné qui vient de se terminer. Je prend l'échelle et entre dans ma cabine. Je fais rapidement mon lit, avec des draps propres pris dans le placard, puis me couche dans le lit-armoire.

* * *

 _Des voix psalmodient sous le dôme de cristal. Ils marchent les uns derrières les autres, d'un même et unique pas. Le monument qu'ils contournent est une gigantesque colonne soutenant à elle seule la coupole qui est à la même démesure que cette tour. De l'encens se répand lentement dans la salle. Cinq personnes attendent, vêtues de rouge et d'or. Le roi et la reine sont assis devant une grande fenêtre sur deux trônes délicatement sculptés, leurs trois enfants agenouillés sur des coussins, patientent silencieusement à leur côté. Ils fixent tous la danse des trois jeunes prêtresses, nues et le corps peint, elles bougent suivant la longue litanie que récitent les prêtres. La colonne s'illumine alors, et trois cavités s'ouvrent à l'intérieur. Les trois jeunes filles se dirigent chacune vers l'une des ouvertures et y prennent quelque chose. Elles se retournent, trois prêtes s'approchent d'elles et les vêtent de longues tuniques, qui laissent transparaitre les dessins colorés de leurs peaux. Elles avancent jusqu'à la royale famille et tendent aux trois enfants leurs mystérieux colis. Ils les acceptent tous mais seul un peut le maintenir, les deux autres lâchent immédiatement l'objet, les mains brulées. Le benjamin est le seul à pouvoir soutenir la morsure de feu qui émane de l'étrange cadeau._


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Dressrosa

\- Je resterais à bord, mon casque est trop reconnaissable, toi vas-y mais change toi.

Killer me balance sans plus de cérémonie un bermudas bleu clair et un t-shirt blanc. J'ai toujours détesté cette façon qu'il pouvait avoir de me donner des ordres aussi naturellement. Si je ne le connaissais pas depuis si longtemps je l'aurais déjà tué. Je pris les affaires et parti dans ma cabine. Je les passe rapidement puis parti sur le pont.

\- Bien Hikaru, tu prends trois hommes avec toi et vous vous occupez des provisions. Killer viens ici !

Il sort précipitamment :

\- Oui ?

\- Tu gardes le bateau avec le reste de l'équipage. Ah et Jame ?

\- Oui ?

Mes yeux se posent sur lui et malheureusement sur elle, je me raidis.

\- Toi et Ava, vous resterez avec moi. Les autres démerdez vous mais à 15h on se casse.

Les deux ne répondent rien, par contre Jame ne cache pas son enthousiasme. Je me dirige vers le quai, mal à l'aise dans les vêtements que m'a donner Killer. Jame me suis ainsi qu'Ava. Je me tourne une dernière fois vers le bateau et lance à Killer qui me regarde par dessus la rambarde :

\- On ne sera pas long !

Les deux autres m'attendent sans rien dire, elle me regarde, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Elle se détourne et se dirige vers le centre ville quelque pas devant moi. J'ai une fois encore la chance d'observer ce petit corps parfait, elle n'est pas très grande par rapport à moi. Ses longs cheveux détachés se promènent le long de ses épaules et de son dos pour se terminer dans le creux de ses reins. Quel dommage qu'elle soit si jeune. Elle se retourne brusquement et me regarde, sa figure rouge m'indique qu'elle a senti mes regards, et comprit mes pensées. Je lui adresse mon sourire le plus obscène. Je vais jouer avec elle ainsi, à défaut de pouvoir le faire de façon plus physique.

Faire des achats n'a jamais été une grande passion, mais à ma grande surprise, cette saleté de gamine fût presque plus rapide que Jame à trouver de quoi se vêtir. Je vérifie qu'il me reste suffisamment d'argent. Au bout de deux heures Jame commence à se plaindre de sa faim. Elle en profite alors pour s'approcher de lui, et lui chuchote quelque chose. Il rigole un instant puis se tourne vers moi :

\- Elle m'a demandé si on pouvait manger là, dit-il me désigne un petit restaurant. Pendant qu'elle va dans cette boutique, continu-t-il en montrant une boutique juste en face.

Je ne peut retenir un rictus sarcastique, forcément cette pauvre fille a besoin de sous-vêtements. Je m'approche d'elle prend sa main, qu'elle cherche aussitôt à retirer, mais je la force facilement à ouvrir sa paume et y laisse deux billets de cent berry.

\- Aller vas donc te déshabiller, je lui lance.

Elle me jette un regard noir, puis se dirige vers la boutique. Ma main me démange mais je sais que je vais avoir de quoi me venger plus tard. Je m'assois donc à une des tables du restaurant en terrasse et commande de quoi boire et manger. A travers la vitre du magasin je vois distinctement Ava qui regarde et fouille les différents étalages, puis avec plusieurs articles elle va au fond du magasin, vers les cabines d'essayages. Le simple rideau qui referme la cabine est maintenu par des anneaux et une barre en métal. Un sourire un peu trop sadique s'épanouit sur mon visage. Si sadique que Jame me demande si tout va bien. J'attends un instant imaginant dans ma tête les mouvements que fait cette petite bécasse pour se déshabiller. Fixant les anneaux j'envoie des ondes de mon magnétisme et casse le rideau au moment voulue. Elle est quasiment nue. J'ai mal calculé mon coup, il lui reste encore sa culotte, elle ramène de suite ses bras en croix pour masquer ses seins. Elle ne semble pas tant décontenancer, quelle déception. Je jette encore un coup d'œil sur ses jambes avant que la vendeuse n'arrive. Elle se place entre moi et elle malheureusement, mais j'ai le tend de voir le coup d'œil assassin qu'Ava m'envoie.

Pleine de dignité elle sort du magasin un quart d'heure plus tard se plante devant moi et ne dit rien, elle dépose simplement le reste d'argent sur la table devant moi. Une étrange flamme brûle dans son regard, que je soutiens volontiers. Je me lève, paye le repas et retourne au navire avec les deux jeunes. Ils marchent tout deux derrière moi, je jette un regard par dessus l'épaule, elle regarde ailleurs, dommage. Soumettre cette jolie tête brune me ferait le plus grand bien, mais pas sur qu'elle se laisse faire. Arrivant sur le quai je les laisse passer devant pour regagner le pont du navire, utilisant la vulgaire planche que nous avons installé pour plus de facilité. Cette idiote glisse alors sur la planche, je la rattrape d'un bras, mais celle ci l'agrippe pour mieux passer par dessus ma tête, et de ses jambes elle pousse violemment dans mon dos me catapultant entre le quai et le navire. Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe, juste d'entendre sa voix perçante crier :

\- Le capitaine est tombé à la mer !

* * *

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Killer et Hikaru sont penchés sur moi, tout les deux trempés. Killer porte son casque, ce n'est pas normal. Je me redresse les cheveux dégoulinant et les vêtement collant à ma peau. Cette garce n'est pas sur le pont, je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard. En revanche un homme se tient debout au centre. J'ai envie de rire tant son allure est proche de celle de Killer, même gabarit, un casque avec des cheveux longs et décoiffés qui en sortent. L'homme se tourne vers moi et me salut. Je termine de me relever et m'adresse à lui sans rendre son salut :

\- C'est pourquoi ?

\- J'ai un message pour toi de Doflamingo.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

\- Te convier à sa table.

\- Rien à foutre, pas le temps.

L'homme laisse échapper un rire :

\- C'est que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix

\- Je ferais sans alors, dis à ton maître que pour moi les shichibukaï sont les pires chiens qui existent en ce monde, maintenant casse toi de chez moi, ou c'est moi qui te fous à l'eau.

Le pont du navire se soulève alors, comme gonflé par une force inconnue, l'homme a ses deux paumes ouvertes face au sol, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Gladius ! Descend de suite du navire.

La voix glaciale est celle d'une femme mais celle ci reste invisible. L'effet est immédiat, le plancher dégonfle en un instant et l'homme passe à côté de moi et de façon imperceptible glisse à mon oreille :

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Eustass « Captain » Kid. Je saurais convaincre mon jeune maître.

Il descend du navire. Je le regarde s'éloigner et j'hurle :

\- Qu'on largue les amarres.

Killer s'approche retirant son casque :

\- Il avait l'air aimable pourtant.

\- Seulement l'air. Où est passée cette petite garce ?

\- Qui ? Ava ?

\- A ton avis ?! On n'en trimbale pas cinquante des filles ! Cette folle m'a foutue à l'eau.

\- Mais c'est elle qui nous a prévenue…

Son air ahuris finit de me mettre hors de moi, je lui hurle dessus :

\- Tu crois qu'en même pas je suis tombé tout seul ?

Je le plante là et m'éloigne. J'entre dans le réfectoire elle n'est pas là, je redescend et pousse la porte du quartier des officiers, glisse le long de l'échelle. Je frappe à grands coups sur sa porte.

\- Ouvre foutue salope, ouvre.

Aucune réponse :

\- Si tu ne sors pas c'est dans ma cabine que tu vas dormir dorénavant.

L'idée me fait sourire même si c'est avant tout une menace. Mais la porte ne s'ouvre toujours pas. Je la défonce alors et trouve la pièce vide, les paquets des récents achats sont posés au sol. Je sors de la pièce fulminant et frappe à la porte de Heat. Celle ci s'ouvre de suite sur sa figure couturée. Je lui hurle de réparer la porte et de me retrouver la fille. Sans plus de manière je remonte et m'enferme dans ma chambre.

* * *

La porte face à celle de Heat s'ouvra quelques instants plus tard :

\- Merci Wire, soupira-t-elle.

\- Y a pas de quoi poupée, rigola-t-il.

* * *

En deux semaines pas une seule fois que je suis parvenu à mettre la main sur elle. Pas une seule fois. Je suis pourtant sur mon propre vaisseau, mais l'équipage l'a trop à la bonne cette gamine. Après une journée supplémentaire sans nouvelle je me décide finalement à me coucher. On toque, la voix de Killer s'élève de l'autre coté de la porte :

\- Kid?

\- Hum, fais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Je l'ouvre, mais il n'entre pas.

\- Ava change de cabine chaque soir, elle était chez Darry hier soir…

\- Je savais que la moitié de l'équipage la planquait, décidément je suis trop laxiste.

\- Darry veut nous parler, enfin surtout à toi.

Je le suis donc au réfectoire. Le vieux médecin qui sort rarement de son antre est là, assis dans le fond de la salle, regardant par delà la baie vitrée. Je m'assois face à lui avec Killer, Wire approche doucement et reste debout derrière nous.

\- Tu peux commencer Darry, lui dit-je.

Darry me fixe de son regard gris :

\- La petite est venue hier soir, elle m'a parlé, elle voulait des somnifères, des choses pour empêcher de rêver. Elle dit que ses rêves sont trop prenants, comme si elle les vivait réellement et ça la perturbe.

\- Et t'en a t-elle raconté le contenu ? Fait Killer.

\- Oui.

\- Raconte tout ce que tu sais, je lui ordonne.

Peut être que ses rêve pourrait m'en apprendre plus sur elle.

\- Ses rêves se déroulent tous sur la même île. Dans celui qui est le plus récurant, elle marche dans une forêt. L'île est déserte, rien hormis une construction on ne peut plus bizarre. Elle parle d'une gigantesque tour, sans rien d'autre autour. Elle assiste à une scène qui semble religieuse d'après moi. Il y a pleins de prêtres, et des danseuses. Trois femmes donnes à des enfants un objet, mais seul un arrive à le prendre car l'objet est extrêmement brulant.

\- Sait-elle ce que c'est ? Questionne Killer.

\- Non, mais c'est de très grande valeur selon elle. Autre chose, ajoute-il.

Je relève un sourcil.

\- Ava a une marque au fer rouge dans la nuque. La serre des dragons célestes y est représentée, continue-t-il.

\- Une ancienne esclave ?

\- Non ce n'est pas la marque des esclaves, elle est bien plus petite.

Il montre avec ses doigts la taille du tatouage. Il continue :

\- un dragon qui se mort la queue, au centre du cercle qu'il forme il y a la marque des dragons célestes. Et au dessus de la tête du dragon il y a une couronne.

\- Etrange (je me tourne vers Wire), quand tu étais là haut tu as déjà vu ça ?

\- Jamais. Mes maîtres n'avait aucune marque sur le corps, mais les femmes qui leur étaient destinées avaient parfois une marque distinctive.

\- Peut être était elle destiné à devenir une épouse, avance Killer. Il ne peuvent pas toujours faire des mariages consanguins, continue-t-il.

Je me lève, et les regardes les uns après les autres, je m'arrête sur Darry :

\- Donne lui les médocs qu'elle veut. Pour sa marque la question reste en suspend. Ah Killer ! Direction notre île !

Je pars sans rien dire de plus. Mais il me rattrape :

\- Kid, elle m'a demandé il y a quelque temps si je savais quelque chose à propos d'une île où seule une tour y était construite…


	8. Chapitre 7

Salut Salut, le chapitre 7 est là, j'ai été un peu plus longue mais avec le boulot et les célébrations de résultats universitaires c'est un peu compliqué ^^

je tenais à remercier pour les review, c'est très gentil :)

voilà je vous laisse lire !

ps : les persos hormis Ava, Jame et Darry sont tous à Eiichiro Oda ainsi que l'univers !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Etrangeté et puissance**

La brise se fit plus douce après une semaine de navigation en direction de leur île secrète. Il serait temps d'y arriver, les repas sont de plus en plus maigres. J'espère tellement enfin apercevoir une ile, je pousse un long soupir, accoudée au bastingage. La voix de Kid m'interpelle :

\- Tu t'emmerdes la gueuse ?

Si seulement il pouvait se taire. Tous autant que nous sommes nous commençons à être plus que sale, les réserves d'eau s'amenuisant, nous avons tous été privé de salle de bain. Même le beau Killer commence à faire pouilleux. Je ne me démonte pas :

\- Toi aussi sale bohémien.

Il s'approche dangereusement de moi, et me saisie par le bras. Il me domine de toute sa hauteur :

\- Baisse les yeux, je suis le capitaine, tu me dois le respect.

\- Quel respect, ce concept n'a aucune existence en toi.

\- Ici je commande, si je souhaite te faire passer par dessus bord de suite je le peux.

Son regard cruel pris une lueur libidineuse, je ne préfère pas savoir à quel chose obscène il a pensé. Il descend son autre main vers moi et caresse du bout des doigts ma poitrine. Je subis en silence, privée de mes pouvoirs je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, sa force est bien trop supérieur à la mienne. Je relève tout de même les yeux, et me hisse sur la pointe de mes pieds pour chuchoter dans la base de son cou :

\- Sans ce bracelet, je t'aurais déjà noyé trois fois, tu le sais ça, sale gosse ?

Sans surprise son geste cesse, mais pour mieux me frapper. Je m'effondre.

\- Kid, calme toi bordel, tu vas finir par la tuer, fallait pas accepter de la garder.

\- Ferme la Killer, dit il en s'éloignant.

Les mains de Killer sont sur moi. Il m'aide à me relever et regarde mon visage.

\- Tu vas avoir un bel œil au beurre noir, m'apprend-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a avec toi, jamais il ne se comporte comme ça avec les femmes.

Je ne tiens pas spécialement à savoir comment Kid se comporte habituellement avec les femmes. Il s'éloigne un instant et revient de suite, avec un tissus mouillé :

\- Tu saignes, il n'y a pas été de main morte. Tiens, garde le.

Ile me laisse le mouchoir en tissus, puis pars rejoindre Wire. Le soleil tape trop fort, un mal de tête me prend soudain, je suis bonne pour une insolation. Je pars me mettre à l'ombre, j'entends un bout de phrase sortir de la bouche de Killer en passant à côté d'eux :

\- … S'il tient tant que ça à se la faire, qu'il le fasse sans à moitié la tuer.

\- Il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir des sentim…

Je pousse la porte et me précipite sur l'échelle, une fois dans ma cabine je m'enferme à double tours. Ce fou passe son temps à me déshabiller du regard, je m'en doute qu'il a des intention salace vis à vis de moi. Mais que tout ses hommes s'en rendent compte c'est humiliant. Et puis quel sentiment ce type peut il ressentir. Je rentre dans mon lit et en referme les portes. Je passe de longues heures assises les jambes replié contre ma poitrine. Le sommeil finit par me rattraper. Je me laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée, rejoignant mes rêves d'ile et de tour sans fin.

* * *

 _Le jeune garçon caresse la pierre avec tristesse, une servante c'est encore brulé en voulant changer la pierre de place._ _Même avec des précautions personne hormis lui ne peut le manipuler. Un bruit sourd résonne, mais il ne trouve pas son origine, il se tourne dans tout les sens, complètement effrayé._

* * *

J'ouvre à demi les yeux. Le noir m'entoure, je suis toujours dans mon lit clos. Par une des fentes je vois qu'une étrange lueur violète baigne de lumière la pièce, le bruit de mon rêve venait de la réalité : quelqu'un a déverrouillé la serrure de ma cabine. J'entrouvre l'une des portes de mon lit, un petit bruis résonne sur l'autre, elle se ferme en même temps complètement. La haute silhouette du roux est appuyée contre la porte. J'ouvre un peu plus l'autre porte. Sa voix grave n'est qu'un souffle :

\- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- J'ai connue pire, je lui réponds en allumant ma lampe de chevet.

Il est totalement différent d'il y a quelques heures. Pour la première fois je l'observe vraiment, ses cheveux défient à leur habitude les lois de la gravité. Sa peau laiteuse semble duveteuse sous la lumière, il n'est pas maquillé, se qui rend son absence de sourcil plus dérangeante. Il tourne la tête, et ses yeux dorés me fixe alors. Pas la moindre colère ou cruauté ne s'y trouve, juste une profonde fatigue marque ses traits plus tiré qu'à l'habitude. La faim commence lui aussi à le hanter. Il ouvre la seconde porte, et se penche vers moi. Son odeur douce et un peu métalique me parviens quand il saisi mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Tu as nettoyé la plaie ?

\- Killer s'en ai occupé.

Sa mâchoire se crispe à l'évocation de son second, il se redresse :

\- Tu n'as aucune chance avec lui.

\- Quelles chances ?

\- Il te plaît c'est ça ?

\- Pardon ? De quoi je me mêle, et puis non il n'y a rien, finis-je par dire pour le calmer.

C'est trop tard, ma porte claque. Il est parti. Je me retourne dans le lit et m'enfonce plus profondément dans le matelas. Des voix fortes s'élèvent quelques minutes plus tard, puis un affreux craquement fait écho dans le bateau. Je me précipite vers la porte de ma cabine mais je suis enfermé, je me tourne vers le secrétaire où je pose habituellement mes clés, elles ont disparu. J'hurle :

\- Wire ! Wire ouvre moi, Kid m'a enfermé.

Il ne doit pas être sans sa cabine, j'essaye de défoncer la porte à coup d'épaule, sans résultats.

\- Ava écarte toi, me crie enfin Wire de l'autre côté.

D'un coup de pied il fait sauter la serrure. Il me prend par le bras et me fait passer devant lui.

\- Qu'as tu dit à Kid ? Me questionne-t-il pendant que je grimpe le long de l'échelle.

\- Rien, il est juste venu me voir.

Nous sortons sur le pont. Le spectacle est effrayant, l'équipage à grimper le long du mat avant, le mat arrière, lui, est dangereusement fissuré. Un trou béant dans un mur montre que la château avant n'a pas été épargné. Le plus affolant est l'état de Kid et de son second. Heat qui retient Killer n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme non plus. Killer se libère de l'étreinte et attaque de nouveau son capitaine. ce dernier le saisie par le cou et le soulève du sol avec un seul bras, il le rapproche de son visage et à son oreille murmure quelque chose. Killer réagit de suite il assène un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Kid qui le lâche, mais décoche de suite un coup de poing.

\- il faut les arrêter, ils vont s'entre-tuer, fais-je à Wire.

Je commence à aller vers eux, il me retient :

\- Non, Eustass n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs, quelque chose n'est pas normal, s'il se bat à la loyal…

\- S'il se bat à la loyal ?

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Je me débat pour qu'il relâche son emprise sur moi, il me tient fermement, puis me repousse violemment, le corps de killer fait un vol planer dans notre direction. Il défonce cette fois ci le mur du château arrière, et se redresse difficilement dans la pièce d'où Wire et moi venons à peine de sortir. Désormais à moitié détruite, il enjambe l'échelle, et passe juste à côté de Wire et moi. Kid c'est approché, sa figure pâle est rougit pas la fureur, du sang coule le long de son arcade sourcilière et de plusieurs endroits sur son torse. Killer tombe à genoux à quelque pas de moi. Kid le considère de toute sa hauteur, lève le bras prêt à frapper. Au moment où il abat son poing Wire saute sur Killer et le fait roulé boulé avec lui. Je me place devant eux, bras écartés face à Kid.

\- Arrête ! Je lui hurle. Arrête !

Il me lance un regard plein de mépris. Sa main toujours levée, il va me frapper. Je ne réfléchis plus, j'arme mon bras droit qui noircit aussitôt. Je sais qu'il frappera à gauche, je vise son cou, il est trop lent, mon poing le cueille sous le menton tandis que j'envoie toute ma volonté contre lui. Il tombe à la renverse, assommé. Un autre membre de l'équipage tombe aussi, ayant perdu connaissance. Heat se précipite sur son capitaine, à genou près de lui il prend son pouls.

\- Alors le haki de l'armement n'a pas de secret pour toi. Tu en as d'autres des comme ça, me demande-t-il.

Je reste silencieuse. Il se tourne vers le reste de l'équipage toujours réfugié dans les mats ou sur les balcons :

\- vous attendez quoi bordel, allez chercher Darry ! Ils ne vont pas se soigner tout seul.

Jame se laisse alors glisser le long du mat et disparaît dans une des cages d'escaliers. Je me tourne vers Killer que Wire tente de remettre sur pied. Il le questionne en même temps :

\- Que c'est il passé putain ?

Killer tourne sa tête vers moi, rouge de sang, son regard croise le mien. Je baisse les yeux. Je sais qu'il a compris comment Kid c'est évanoui.

\- Rien, rien, on verra plus tard, répond-t-il.

Darry arrive rapidement, il va de suite voir Kid. Il ausculte rapidement son capitaine, au bout d'un court moment il lâche qu'il s'en remettra vite. « Pas son égo en tout cas » me dis-je. Il se préoccupe alors de Killer, le fait rassoir.

\- Quatre côtes de cassées, ah tu as un vilain coup sur le crane.

Il tâte doucement :

\- Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir d'hématome crânien.

Il désinfecte les plaies puis lui fait un bandage autour de la tête et du torse. Il remarque alors mon œil :

\- C'est le capitaine qui a fait ça ? (Je ne répond rien il continu.) C'est l'objet de la bagarre ?

\- Entre autre, murmure Heat.

Des hommes soulèvent doucement le corps de kid, et l'emmènent dans sa cabine. Wire toujours auprès de killer le soutient jusqu'au réfectoire. Je reste seule sur le pont, la nuit semble enfin calme. Je m'assoie par terre. Jame me rejoint. Il reste silencieux un long moment.

\- Tu n'as pas que ton fruit du démon pour force, déclare-t-il enfin.

\- Barbe blanche aussi m'a privé de mon pouvoir pendant un temps.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour que je ne meurs pas facilement.

Je le laisse là. Je descends l'échelle en piteux état. Devant ma cabine une assiette avec du pain et un moreaux de bœuf séché m'attend, je la prend et m'enferme.


	9. Chapitre 8

Et salut ! ^^ Voilà le chapitre 8 j'ai pas été très longue cette fois ci, et j'ai quasi fini le 9 !

Sur ce bonne lecture ! Ah et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : L'île**

Le silence devient pesant. Je suis réveillé depuis plus d'une heure, et il était déjà là, à mon chevet. Il joue avec ces anneaux dont le but n'est d'en faire qu'un seul. Une heure supplémentaire s'écoule quand il parvient enfin à résoudre le puzzle. Il le range alors dans sa poche. Il prend la parole d'une voix grave :

\- Tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu vas l'aimer Eustass…

\- Ta gueule. (Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, cet abruti doit penser sérieusement ce qu'il dit.)

\- Elle est à ta mesure, continu-t-il sans paraître déranger par ma réplique. Elle est puissante, la première utilisatrice connue du fruit contrôlant les eaux. Elle te plaît Kid.

Je ne réponds rien. Elle ne me plait pas, elle est juste intrigante. Tant qu'a percé ses mystère autant le faire en prenant du plaisir surtout qu'elle est plutôt jolie.

\- Tu le sais que je ne la toucherais jamais, mais voir que je suis plus proche d'elle que to…

Je ne le laisse pas finir lui coupant à nouveau la parole :

\- Killer, je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à toi, je sais que jamais tu ne pourras être proche comme je l'entend d'elle et même de n'importe qu'elle autre femme.

Je me mets à fixer le plafond, la faim me taraude, il est temps que nous arrivions à l'île. Son magnétisme si particulier se fait de plus en plus fort. Je me redresse sur mon lit.

\- Killer, vas sur le pont, prépare les hommes, l'île est proche.

Il se leva d'un bond et sorti. Lui aussi n'en peut plus d'être sale, et surtout d'avoir faim. Je sors du lit, enfin débarrasser de cet enquiquineur qui voudrait me faire croire que j'ai un cœur sentimental. Cette fille, je ne m'en suis pas assez méfié. Elle maîtrise le haki de l'armement, et surement celui de l'observation. Mais pour le dernier c'est impossible, même à moi il se refuse, il me joue des tours, une seule fois je l'ai libéré. Alors comment cette fille peut elle le contrôler sur moi si facilement.

\- Wire !

Je sais qu'il n'est pas loin, le tout est qu'il vienne. En un instant il est dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Une fois sur l'île, quand tout le monde seras reposé, tu feras combattre ton frère contre elle. Je veux voir son niveau dans le maniement du Haki.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi même ?

\- Plus tard.

\- Elle maîtrise à la perfection celui de l'armement, faut voir pour les autres, j'ai peur qu'Hikaru ne soit pas à son niveau.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah elle était sur le navire de Barbe Blanche, elle porte même sa marque, comme quoi elle a du se battre pour lui, peut être qu'elle était même à Marineford... Puis elle a été entraînée par Marco, ce type n'est pas une petite pointure.

Je me tais, décidément je vais me la faire cette foutue fille, au propre comme au figuré. Au dehors on cri alors que l'île est en vu, je refoule mon agacement et sors sur le pont accompagné de Wire.

* * *

Le soir commence à tomber quand nous débarquons enfin. Nous dressons le camps sur la plage en plusieurs cercles de tentes autours de différents feux. Je m'occupe seul de la mienne, différent clou y étant astucieusement placé, je n'ai qu'a contrôlé leur placement par mon pouvoir. Plus loin je l'aperçois qui s'occupe de dresser sa tente avec l'aide de Jame. Les cinq hommes que j'ai envoyé chasser, finissent par arriver. Nous dinons de deux daims, et de plusieurs lapins. Assise parmi un cercle d'hommes d'équipage, je l'observe picoré des baies ramassées plus tôt. Elle rigole avec Jame. Une certaine animosité envers lui monte soudain en moi. Je décide d'aller me coucher, le pauvre gamin n'est pas à la hauteur pour que je passe mes nerfs sur lui.

Je me réveille à peine deux heures plus tard, je rabat la toile de ma tente et m'assois à son entrée. Certain se baigne dans la mer, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin se décrasser. Je parcours des yeux l'ensemble du campement, surveillant tranquillement. C'est alors que je la vois, elle c'est redressée soudainement en sortant de sa tente, et c'est approché de Jame. Celui fait des gestes, désignant la forêt. Elle part dans la direction indiqué. Elle traverse le campement, la plage et avant d'entrer dans la forêt lance un dernier regard derrière elle, puis s'enfonce dans les feuillages. Je me lève, je sais ou elle va. Je coupe en diagonale et entre à mon tour dans la jungle, je connais les moyens les plus rapides pour rejoindre les différents plans d'eau. Et celui que Jame lui à indiquer est justement mon favori, je ne savais pas qu'il le connaissait. Je m'arrête un moment, me concentrant, je sens sa présence une vingtaine de mètre devant moi. Elle pénètre dans le bois de bambou entourant mon lac secret. Je sais pourquoi Jame lui a dit d'aller là, car il n'y a que moi qui y vais, et comme je devrais dormir elle y serait tranquille. « Oh que non ma jolie » dis-je tout bas en caressant le bleu que j'ai au menton par sa faute. Je contourne lentement l'étang masquer par les bambous pour atteindre l'un des arbres à l'épaisse frondaison qui sont au bord de l'eau. Je grimpe sur l'une des branches les plus larges, puis observe silencieusement la scène. Elle s'assoit sur l'un des rocher, puis lestement défait sa longue tresse. Elle se déshabille rapidement puis s'enfonce doucement dans l'eau pour s'asseoir sur un roc qui frôle et joue avec la surface de l'eau. Je remarque pour la première fois la marque caractéristique de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche tatouée sur son épaule droite. Elle attend un long moment, je comprend finalement qu'elle s'habitue à la température de l'eau quand elle commence à en prendre dans ses mains pour la faire couler les long des ses bras et de son dos. La lumière de la nuit donne à sa peau un aspect ivoire, qui disparaît au gré des mouvements de ses cheveux. Elle s'étend sur le roc, plongeant ainsi ses cheveux dans l'eau, et révélant entièrement son corps. Le désir de la rejoindre me prend soudain, la chaleur monte en moi. Le désir de caresser, de palper. Mais je ne peux que la regarder, lavant sa longue chevelure et son corps parfait avec cette sensualité nonchalante propre au femme. Elle se glisse entièrement dans l'eau, puis nage pour se rincer entièrement. Quelle frustration, malgré son fruit elle peut nager. Mon agacement revient, cette fille est vraiment énervante. Elle sort doucement et s'enroule dans une serviette, elle se sèche, passe plusieurs fois les doigts dans ses cheveux pour les démêlés. Elle se rhabille puis quitte l'endroit silencieusement.

Je reste longtemps sur ma branche, ressassant les images de son corps. Quand je descends enfin je décide aussi d'aller me baigner pour me rincer, en prenant soin contrairement à elle, de toujours avoir pied.

* * *

Le jours se lève accompagné d'une chaleur suffocante. Je reste encore à l'ombre de ma tente, mais les bruits du camp m'attirent de plus en plus vers l'extérieur. Quand des odeurs de cuisine me parviennent, je sors enfin, rejoignant les autres. La plage est idéalement placé, de sorte, dès deux heures de l'après midi les arbres forment une barrière ombrageuse, contre le soleil. Je commence à m'entrainer avec Wire, au bout d'une demi heure je lui demande d'aller chercher son frère. Quant à moi j'appelle Jame :

\- Va chercher Ava, lui fais-je quand il arrive près de moi.

Celle ci s'approche doucement, de peur de surement s'en prendre une, et ce n'est pas l'envi qui me manque.

\- Tu vas combattre Hikaru, je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes la main, Marco nous a dit que tu savais te battre et ce, même sans tes pouvoirs, je veux voir tes talents.

Je me recule et m'adosse à une souche observant Hikaru faire face à ce petit bout de femme. Ils passent un certain temps à se jauger. Le grand brun se lance le premier et tente de la saisir, mais celle ci a déjà esquivé. Elle passe par derrière le jeune homme, et profite qu'il soit encore entraîner en avant sur ses appuie pour le faire tombé en lui assénant un coup à la tête avec son pied. Hikaru se retrouve à mordre la poussière. Les hommes d'équipage qui se sont rapprochés lâchent quelques rires. Il se relève crachant sable et poussière. Il se retourne et fait de nouveau face. Un sourire mauvais s'épanouit sur le visage d'Ava. Le combat continu mais pas une fois Hikaru parvient à la frapper, ou à l'attraper, elle ne fait que l'éviter en anticipant les pensées et gestes de son adversaires. Après un quart d'heure, Hikaru essoufflé, semble vouloir la faire chuter d'un coup de jambe, elle esquive de nouveau sans voir la feinte. Elle reçoit le poing noirci par l'armement en plein dans l'abdomen. Le souffle coupé elle devient blême. Elle tombe à quatre pattes, et respire à grand bruit. Ses bras et ses jambes se recouvrent alors lentement de noir, et sans se relever, se jette sur Hikaru lui assenant une pluie de coups. Wire est obligé d'intervenir, la tenant fermement dans son étreinte, il la résonne ou plutôt lui hurle que c'est un entraînement et qu'elle devrait éviter de le tuer. L'envie de rire me prend, elle est sacrément coriace la garce. Je ris avec les autres du spectacle du grand dadais en sang, et de la petite se débattant contre un autre géant, folle de rage. La voix de Killer s'élève cependant tout bas, juste derrière moi :

\- En effet Eustass, elle est vraiment faite pour toi.

Les rires finissent tous bloqués dans ma gorge.


	10. Chapitre 9

Salut salut ! j'espère que vous allez bien !

Je me demandais si cela serait utile que je mette en début de chapitre les cinq dernières lignes du chapitre précédent. A vous de voir si cela vous intéresse, du coup dites le moi ! ;)

Ensuite **KinderSa** : Merci pour tes review c'est super sympa ! C'est vrai que le petit Eustass je me l'imagine comme ça, possessif et jaloux et aussi particulièrement orgueilleux ^^. Pour le lemon je ne sais pas, je verrais au fur et à mesure des chapitres ^^ Ce sera la surprise :p.

Voilà sur ce, je vous laisse lire. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : L'étang**

Wire du coup ne me lâche plus. Je suis calmée depuis plus d'une heure j'ai même présenté des excuses à son frère. Mais pourtant il ne me laisse pas seule. L'équipage aussi me regarde différemment, comme s'ils venaient tous de s'apercevoir que je n'étais pas qu'une pleurnicharde. Je souris intérieurement, n'écoutant plus la tirade de Wire que Heat a rejoint. Ce dernier se met aussi à m'expliquer que ma violence était inutile. Heat ne s'étant toujours pas remis de la façon dont j'avais latté son capitaine est presque plus enquiquinant que Wire. Il faut admettre qu'il était déjà mal en point. Mais pensaient ils tous que Barbe Blanche ne m'aurait pas éduquée et entrainée.

Je regarde autours de moi. En tout cas Kid est introuvable. Mon combat l'a pourtant bien fait rire. Je me lève laissant les deux officiers derrière moi. Le jours pointe à sa fin. Heat me demande tout de même où je vais. Je lui réponds que je suis sale, et que je vais aller me baigner. Je passe par ma tente, prenant au passage mon savon et une serviette. Je me dirige vers la forêt reprenant le même chemin que la veille. Je m'enfonce dans l'épaisse frondaison. Semblable à celle de mes rêves, je m'y sens en sécurité. Je passe près du grand arbre, un eucalyptus il me semble, là ou je dois bifurqué. Je m'arrête un instant, pour inspirer une grande goulée d'air, l'odeur de l'arbre y est très présente. Un parfum apaisant, qui ressemble à celui de l'encens que l'on plaçait dans la chambre de ma mère. Je continue mon chemin traversant le fouillis d'une rangée de bambous. Je m'arrête à la lisière, le roux est là, assis sur un rocher, remettant une de ses bottes. Ses cheveux mouillés tiennent tout de même en l'air, malgré qu'il ne porte pas ses lunettes, et qu'ils soient dégoulinant. Je me recule dans la bambouseraie, attendant en silence qu'il parte. Il se redresse passe une première ceinture, qui est un foulard bleu, puis une seconde en cuir. Et remet enfin ses lunettes, au niveau des racines de ses cheveux puis retourne vers le campement. Je patiente quelques minutes puis sort, je me dirige vers le bord de l'étang. Je me tourne un dernière fois, regardant la lisère de la forêt. Rien, pas un bruit. Je me déshabille, remonte mes cheveux en un chignon pour ne pas les mouillés et entre dans l'eau. Après mon bain, je retourne lentement au camp, peu pressé de quitter l'enveloppe protectrice du bois. Arrivant sur la plage, j'accélère le pas jusqu'à ma tente. Je sens que l'on m'observe, je lève la tête, Kid me regarde, un sourire énigmatique flottant sur ses lèvres. J'entre dans ma tente et en tire les toiles pour la refermer. Je m'endors rapidement, sans diner.

* * *

 _La pierre grossit à vue d'œil, l'enfant s'en rend compte. Il la tourne et retourne sous les yeux des serviteurs tourmentés par son pouvoir étrange. Il la laisse de côté et sors sur le balcon, il se penche par dessus la rambarde, jouant avec le vide. Il regarde au loin, le jour déclinant dessine sur l'océan le reflet de l'île voisine pourtant éloigné d'au moins deux cents miles. La pierre se met à vibrer tandis que les cors retentissent._

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, la lumière passe à travers la toile. "La pierre vibre, elle peut bouger d'elle même" me dis-je en repensant à mon rêve. Je m'extirpe de mon sac de couchage et sors de ma tente. Auprès d'un feu, plus loin, le vieillard blanc fait cuire un poisson. Je m'approche et m'assois à côté de lui. Comme toujours il attend que je prenne la parole.

\- Les rêves peuvent ils être des prophéties ?

\- Chez certains peuples ils sont considérés ainsi, répond-t-il en retournant son poisson au dessus du feu.

Il le retire et m'en propose un bout que j'accepte, je le mange en silence. Il termine le sien plus rapidement que moi. Il reprend la parole :

\- Tes rêves sont étranges, ils ont tous un lien, se passent tous au même endroit, tu y vois les mêmes personnes. Mais tu n'as aucun élément clés…

\- La pierre, elle a bougé toute seule, ça doit être un élément clé non ? Fais-je en lui coupant la parole.

Il ne répond rien. Je lui précise alors :

\- Elle est anthracite. Avec une surface lisse.

Devant son absence de réaction je me lève et m'éloigne. Je passe ma journée à ne rien faire, allongée au soleil, les pieds léchés par les vagues, ressassant mes rêves. Personne ne se préoccupe de moi, hormis Jame qui m'apporte vers midi un sandwich. Nous mangeons en bavardant tranquillement. Pour la première fois il me pose des questions sur ma vie avec Barbe Blanche. Je raconte alors la vie a bord. Mes entrainements, la passion de père pour les origamis, la façon qu'il avait de me prendre sur ses genoux quand j'étais petite. Je poursuis en parlant de l'arrivée d'Ace, de nos combat, que je gagnais toujours (tant que l'on utilisait nos pouvoirs évidemment !). Il me demande à un moment si le Phoenix vieillit :

\- Il n'a jamais changé, pas une ride. Ah ça ! Je me demande bien quel est son véritable âge, je lui répond.

\- Personne ne le sait ?

\- Je doute même que père eut pu le connaître.

Il me laisse à nouveau seule, il est de corvée pour réparer les dommages fait au bateau par Kid et Killer lors de leur "petit" accrochage de l'autre soir. Il rejoint la barque qui quitte le rivage avec plusieurs hommes en direction du navire, le vieillard blanc parmi eux me fait un signe de la main. Je fini par m'endormir au soleil. Pour une fois, au lieu de mes habituels rêves, ce sont des bruits de métal qui me réveille. Je me redresse et me tourne, Killer et un des épéiste, croise le fer. Les faucilles de Killer sont impressionnantes, et leur vitesse effrayante. Jamais, même parmi tout les hommes de père, je n'ai vu un homme combattre de cette manière. Plus loin, Kid combat Wire, les deux hommes possèdent tous deux une force titanesque. Eustass Kid est déjà très grand, mais Wire lui, ainsi que son frère font parti de ses hommes à la tailles tout bonnement surhumaine. Il dépasse largement sont capitaine d'une tête et demi. Wire se bat avec un trident, tandis que Kid est main nu. Il ne fait pas appel à son pouvoir. Son aura destructrice est semblable à celle d'une bête sauvage, ou d'un démon. Il ne porte pas son long manteau, et est vêtu de son pantalon à tâche jaune retenu par ses deux ceintures. Il a cette démarche propre aux hommes fort, celle pleine d'assurance, la même que chez père ou chez les commandants. Cette attitude que l'on retrouve chez les hommes musculeux et puissant. Il s'avance lentement vers Wire, comme un félin de sa proie. Je me détourne, rougissante et honteuse de l'absurdité avec laquelle je considère le corps de ce taré. Je me rallonge sur le sable, triturant le bracelet de Kairöseki. Les bruits de combats finissent par disparaître, remplacé par ceux des hommes jouant aux cartes, ou au ballon. A la nuit tombante, je me relève, mes cheveux plein de sables me font grimacés. J'avise Kid qui mange plus loin un morceau avec ses trois acolytes favoris. Je vais en profiter pour aller me laver.

Au moment ou j'émerge de la forêt de bambous, j'ai le déplaisir de me rendre compte que Kid aussi sort de la forêt. L'idée qu'il ait pu me suivre effleure mon esprit. Il se rapproche de moi :

\- Malheureusement tu vas devoir repasser Ava !

\- La galanterie est un concept inconnu chez toi ?

\- Non, mais il y a que je suis sale, j'ai fais du sport vois-tu, je n'ai pas passé ma journée à me prélasser au soleil.

Je lui ris au nez, mais il continu :

\- D'ailleurs un petit entrainement ne te ferais pas de mal.

\- Pardon ?

Ce putain de psychopathe veut se battre contre moi. Je ne sais rien de ses capacité en dehors de sa très très grande force et ses pouvoirs démoniaques me paraissent fort vague. Il retire son grand manteau de fourrure, et le pose par terre.

\- Allez, j'aimerais comprendre comment Hikaru a pu se faire latter par une naine.

Je ne relève pas sa remarque, je fais mine de m'en aller, mais il me retient en m'agrippant le bras. S'il veut la bagarre il va l'avoir. Je me retourne et lui décoche un coup de pied, mais il l'a déjà esquivé. Je lui saute dessus, grimpant à son cou, et passe derrière lui. Mais il me saisi par la cheville et je me retrouve la tête en bas. Je remercie le seigneur d'avoir eu la bonne idée de porter un short.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois come ça, ricane-t-il.

Il est tellement grand que mes mains touchent à peine terre. Il me lâche sans prévenir. Je m'assoie difficilement, tenant ma tête douloureuse. Il me regarde, le mépris ouvertement affiché dans un grand sourire. Il est trop fort, sans pouvoir je ne peux pas le battre. Je vais devoir penser autrement. Pirate qu'il est, fourberie qu'il va avoir. Je me relève et m'approche de lui, il se remet en position d'attaque mais me laisse tout de même approcher, si près que je lui agrippe le bras.

\- Voyons Eustass, tu ne vas pas abimé ce petit corps que tu désires tant, je lui susurre.

La surprise se lit d'abord sur son visage, vite remplacée par une expression triomphante, il baisse alors sa garde pour me saisir dans son étreinte. Mais il est déjà trop tard, mon poing couvert de haki le saisie au ventre tandis que mon genou s'enfonce dans son entrejambe, il tombe à genoux. Je lui tourne alors le dos, et commence à quitter la clairière en frottant mon poing, mon dieu il a des abdos en béton ou quoi. Je me retrouve alors tirer en arrière par une force inconnu et dans un vol plané, j'atterris dans la vase d'un des bords de l'étang. Il éclate de rire tandis que je me relève sonnée et couverte de boue. Je lui saute dessus, agrippant son cou, et le fait tomber.

\- Ah non, dégage, proteste-t-il.

Cette fois c'est à mon tour de rire. Je le salis méchamment de toutes parts, et en rajoute en frottant ma main dans ses cheveux. Il grogne, se relève, il me soulève, me passe par dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates, et me balance sans plus de façon dans l'eau. Je reviens à la surface, crachant gorge et poumon. Il ramasse ma serviette et mon savon qu'il pose sur les rochers près de l'eau.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laver toute habillée tu sais, je lui lance.

\- Moi non plus, répond-t-il en commençant à défaire les lacets des ses bottes.

Assumant totalement sa nudité et sa virilité il continue de se déshabiller.


	11. Chapitre 10

Salut Salut ! ça va ? vous vivez bien la canicule ?! ;)

Voilà le chapitre suivant ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !

Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Hésitation**

Sa figure déjà rougit par l'effort se décompose au fur et à mesure que je retire mes vêtements. Elle cache sa figure entre ses mains pendant que j'entre lentement dans l'eau. Je m'approche d'elle et m'arrête à quelque centimètre de son corps. J'ai le choix : je joue soit le sadisme, soit la tendresse. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de disposer de son petit corps du coup mieux vaut être sage. L'eau m'arrive au dessus des hanches. Je prends de l'eau dans mes mains, je les soulève au dessus de sa tête. Je laisse glisser l'eau sur ses cheveux couverts de vase. La tête toujours dans ses mains, elle se met à trembler.

\- Je ne te suis plus là sale gosse, murmure-t-elle

Je ne réponds rien, ne relevant pas le « sale gosse », qui semble être un surnom qu'elle affectionne particulièrement, continuant de laver sa chevelure.

\- On va dire que je change de tactique.

Je lui relève doucement la tête, écartant ses mains. Je me détourne la retenant d'un bras, tandis que de l'autre j'attire sa bouteille de savon dont le bouchon est en métal. Une fois en main, j'exerce une petite pression sur son épaule elle résiste.

\- Fermes les yeux.

Elle s'exécute non sans protester un peu, puis elle enfonce sa tête sous l'eau. Quand elle remonte, elle est encore plus rouge que précédemment. Je renverse un peu du contenu de la bouteille sur sa tête, et entreprend de laver ses longs cheveux, elle me tourne le dos pour me faciliter la tâche.

\- Baisse toi un peu.

Je termine en rinçant dans l'eau l'ensemble de la chevelure, débarrassée du sable et de la vase. Plus le savon disparaît plus mon pouls s'accélère, je deviens nerveux. C'est ce que je voulais l'autre soir. Mais elle m'exaspère tellement parfois. La petite voix de Killer résonne dans ma tête. Il a tort, je n'aime pas, je prends, j'en use puis je jette. Même elle, malgré sa beauté et son caractère qui me plaisent un peu. Je relâche les dernières mèches, mes mains reviennent le long de mon corps. Elle se redresse, et se tourne vers moi. Sa figure levée vers moi, ses yeux verts me regardent incertains. Je me recule d'un pas, et puis au diable Killer.

\- Eh merde, je marmonne.

Je prends son menton entre mon pouce et mon index. Je me penche sur elle, et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne se débat pas, mais ne répond pas non plus à mon baiser. De ma seconde main, je la plaque contre moi. Elle se crispe de plus belle mais entrouvre ses lèvres doucement. Tout en moi se met à grésiller. J'immisce doucement ma langue pour chercher la sienne.

\- Aï merde, putain Ava. (Je me sépare d'elle, portant ma main à ma bouche, ma lèvre inférieure saigne.) Tu étais obligée ?

Elle ne répond rien. Forcément ça aurait été trop beau qu'elle ne fasse rien. J'aurais du m'en douté qu'elle essayerait de mordre. J'essuie un peu de sang qui coule de ma bouche.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai agis par instinct… Cafouille-t-elle, toujours aussi rouge.

Je la regarde me retenant de la prendre de force, je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on se refuse à moi.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ce que tu ferais d'autre par instinct, dis-je, mon côté salace et sadique revenant au pas de course.

Ça fait bien longtemps que les femmes se montrent entreprenantes vis à vis de moi. Je sais que je leur fait de l'effet, avec un sourire mauvais, je me repenche vers elle. Sa main siffle dans l'air annonçant qu'elle va me gifler, j'arrête sa main et la pousse violement. Elle s'écroule dans l'eau.

\- Je ne te plaît pas c'est ça ? Fais-je sachant que je joue avec ses nerfs et ses sentiments.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, bafouille-t-elle. (elle se redresse, elle semble tout de même reprendre un peu de contenance.) Ce n'est pas parce que les femmes te sautent dessus à cause de ta prime ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre que moi je vais faire pareil, me balance-t-elle.

Elle me contourne pour sortir de l'étang, complètement trempés. Elle saisie sa serviette, je me tourne vers elle. Elle me regarde puis se tourne et se dirige vers la forêt.

\- Et puis d'ailleurs des primes j'en ai vu et connus des tas, et bien plus importante que la tienne ! Lance-t-elle en disparaissant.

Je ne sais si je dois être vexer ou rire. Toujours dans l'eau je me lave finalement, avec son savon qu'elle a oublié.

Je sors de l'eau et m'assoie sur une pierre, le temps de me sécher, ayant comme un idiot oublié de prendre une serviette. Je regarde l'arbre dans lequel j'étais caché l'autre fois, j'étends mon manteau entre les racines et m'allonge dessus. Finalement elle m'a vraiment vexé. Et mon égo ne supportera pas de rentrer au camp ce soir.

* * *

Assis sur un rondin près d'un feu, je ronge ce qu'il reste d'un lapin. A ma grande surprise Ava est sorti du bois un quart d'heure après moi, m'indiquant qu'elle aussi y a dormi. Allant directement sous sa tente. Un regard menaçant aux hommes présent à ce moment là a suffit à stopper leur envie de faire un commentaire. Chacun est retourné à ses préoccupations. Tandis que je jette un petit os dans les flammes, Killer vient s'asseoir près de moi.

\- Visiblement je ne lui plaisais pas, fait il en soupirant exagérément.

Je rigole :

\- Navré pour cette bagarre de l'autre soir. (Killer me regarde bizarrement, c'est très rare que je m'excuse). Mais pas la peine de te faire des idées, il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Bah ce n'est pas grave, puis c'était amusant de voir la dérouiller qu'elle t'a mis.

\- Ne pousse pas trop non plus Killer, fais je menaçant.

Il me regarde avec un air amusé :

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait rien eu ?

\- On va dire qu'elle oppose quelques résistances.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de jouer au chat et à la sourie, j'espère juste que le reste de l'équipage et moi même n'auront pas à souffrir des disputes de couple.

\- Décidément tu es aussi exaspérant qu'elle, il n'y aucun couple.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu vas laisser un autre homme l'approcher, dénote-t-il.

J'observe l'ensemble de mes hommes puis d'un air sérieux je préviens Killer :

\- En effet c'est chasse gardée dorénavant.

Mon expression doit trahir une certaine férocité car Killer devient sérieux.

\- Je pense que personne du bateau ne la touchera. Par contre il faudra te faire à l'idée que Jame est très proche d'elle. Mais je pense que ce n'est que de l'amitié.

\- Je t'en foutrais moi de l'amitié.

Je finis par jeter la carcasse qu'il reste de mon repas.

\- Où en sont les réparations de l'Iron ? je lui demande au bout d'un moment.

\- Mise à part finir le mur du château arrière, plus grand chose, et encore, ce sera fini ce soir.

\- Parfait, on lève les voiles demain en début d'après midi.

Je me relève, frotte le sable qu'il y a sur le dessous de mon pantalon.

\- Viens, on va à la grotte prendre un peu de fric.

\- Méfis-toi, il va bientôt falloir refaire les réserves, blague-t-il.

Je prends un sac de toile, et nous partons dans la forêt. Nous nous enfonçons profondément vers le centre de l'île. Je sens les bêtes s'écarter sur notre passage. Je jette un coup d'œil a Killer, il souri lui aussi a senti leur peur. Nous arrivons au pied d'une falaise après moins d'une heure de marche. Nous grimpons sur une quinzaine de mètres, jusqu'à un éperon, au delà la pierre devenant parfaitement lisse empêche l'escalade. Je lève le bras, et mets en marche mon magnétisme. Une échelle de métal se déroule jusque dans ma main. Nous finissons notre ascension jusqu'à la grotte grâce à elle. Une fois devant, nous en repoussons l'énorme pierre qui en bouche l'entré. Une odeur de renfermé agresse mes narines pendant que nous pénétrons la caverne. Je n'ai même pas fais deux pas que je marche déjà sur des pièces d'or. Deux années de piraterie sont entassées là dedans. Un sourire de gamin s'affiche sur mon visage ainsi que sur celui de Killer.

\- Alors Kid, on prend quoi cette fois ci ?

\- Oh je dirais les bijoux et les couronnes...

Nous remplissons le sac des objets précieux, laissant les pièces pour une autre fois, elles ont moins de valeurs que les pierres et couronne. Je tombe sur un collier en argent serti de diamants dont la pièce maitresse est un magnifique pendant en émeraude, je le range dans ma poche discrètement mais malgré tout cela n'échappe pas à Killer. Contre toute attente celui ci se passe de commentaire. Après avoir pris de quoi faire vivre l'équipage pour au moins six mois nous refermons la caverne et quittons l'endroit. Nous redescendons à la plage plus rapidement qu'à l'aller. Nous arrivons au rivage au moment où une barque part pour le navire, Heat s'apprête à y monter. Je l'appelle. Il se tourne vers moi, et fait stopper le bateau en donnant un ordre au matelot. Je courre jusqu'à lui.

\- Tiens, lui fais je en tendant le sac. Tu le déposeras dans ma cabine.

Je lui donne aussi les clés de mes quartiers, puis il monte dans la barque, et quitte la plage. Je les regarde s'éloigner, puis me tourne vers le campement. Elle est là, assise devant sa tente, j'ébauche un sourire, je vais la travailler au corps cette fille. J'approche de sa tente et m'assoie à côté d'elle. Elle lit en m'ignorant royalement. J'attrape une de ses mèches et me met à jouer avec.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu es le capitaine du navire sur lequel je suis plus ou moins prisonnière que tu dois passer ton temps à m'empoisonner l'existence.

Je me mets à rire, c'est que son arrogance rivaliserait avec la mienne. Je lui prends son livre des mains.

\- Mais tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher !

\- Je manque cruellement d'attention c'est tout.

Elle se stoppe un peu. C'est vrai qu'elle me plaît, mais au repassage elle est jeune et ça se voit. Elle va sur ces dix huit ans a dit Marco. Je me demande si elle a déjà quelques expériences. J'en profite pour m'approcher d'elle.

\- Tu sais, c'est rare qu'on me fasse attendre aussi longtemps.

\- Je te l'ai dit Kid, moi ce ne sont pas les primes ou la réputation qui m'attire.

Elle change de position ramenant ses jambes contre elle. Je souris, son attitude tout entière me prouve que je lui plais. Elle me donne un léger coup de coude et d'un mouvement du menton me désigne devant elle. Je regarde, la moitié de l'équipage nous observe.

\- Vous avez rien à foutre bande de chien galleux ! Je rugis.

L'effet est immédiat, en moins de vingt secondes, la partie du camp où Ava et moi sommes se vide. Je me tourne de nouveau vers elle.

\- Oh ils sont simplement jaloux je pense, je ricane.

\- Ils n'ont pourtant aucune raison de l'être.

\- Je vais leur en donner une de ce pas.

Je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse. Cette fois ci elle se laisse faire. J'en profite pour la rapprocher de moi. Je la soulève et la pose sur mes genoux. Nos lèvres se séparent pour mieux se rejoindre. Je passe une main dans sa nuque, elle m'a lancé. Il y a comme de l'avidité dans ses baisers, mais ses mains se pose brusquement sur mon torse. Elle se dégage et courre jusqu'à la mer, me laissant seul. Décidément je m'adoucis pour l'avoir laisser partir comme ça.

\- Putain de merde, Killer viens ici, faut que je me défoule, j'hurle.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Salut salut, désolée du retard mais j'ai eu un mal fou à poster, problème avec le site peut être.**

 **Bref, je pense que je posterais assez vite le 12 du coup. Concernant celui ci, il y a un peu plus d'action ^^enfin à la fin !**

 **Je remercie une fois de plus ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !**

 **Maintenant je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Algima**

Je dine en compagnie de Jame et des deux autres garçons affectés à la cuisine ce soir-là. Je jette un œil au coin canapé où Kid est assis en compagnie de Heat et Killer. Jame me pose une question que je n'écoute pas, je l'oblige à répéter :

\- Tu t'occuperas de laver la cuisine après manger ? c'est ton tour, me fait il simplement.

Je soupire. Depuis que l'équipage au grand complet est au courant que leur capitaine me tourne autours, les hommes sont devenus beaucoup plus distants. Certainement de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Kid. Même Jame, avec qui je m'entendais bien pourtant semble s'être s'éloigner. Je lui réponds avec un sourire amical :

\- Super, fait-il plus sur la réserve.

Il répond tout de même timidement à mon sourire puis se lève.

Ranger la cuisine complètement me prit plus de deux heures, durant lesquelles Eustass et d'autres hommes jouèrent aux cartes, pariant de l'argent. Il doit être onze heures quand je quitte la pièce pour aller me coucher. Je lance un regard à Kid. Qui ne me calcule pas le moins du monde. Depuis que nous avons quitté l'île, soit il m'ignore royalement, soit il se montre des plus entreprenant. Ces changements radicals de comportement ont le don de m'agacer. Je claque la porte du réfectoire. La mer est calme, je n'en peux déjà plus d'avoir repris la route, dire que cela ne fait qu'une semaine. En entrant dans ma cabine, je vais directement dans la salle de bain. Je fais couler l'eau jusqu'en haut de la baignoire (le quartier des officiers n'ayant aucune restriction sur l'eau contrairement aux salles de bain des dortoirs). J'entre dedans, l'eau bouillante m'arrache un cri. Ma peau tire de plus en plus sur le rosé mais je reste tout de même dans l'eau.

Un bruit de voix me vient du fond de ma chambre m'apprenant que Wire et Heat sont allés se coucher. Je sors de la baignoire et m'enveloppe dans une serviette. Une fois sèche je m'allonge et éteint toutes les lumières. Le bruit d'un verre se cassant dans une pièce du dessus résonne dans ma chambre et une porte claque. Je me tourne et retourne, mes pensées virevoltant vers Eustass. Ca me gène qu'il fasse comme si je n'existais pas, et ça me gène encore plus de devoir avouer que ce type me plaît. La tentation se fait de plus en plus grande de le rejoindre. Je rallume, mon réveil m'indique qu'il est presque une heure. Et si, pour une fois je me laissais un peu aller, après tout je ne fais pas réellement parti de cet équipage. J'enfile une chemise longue et sors silencieusement de ma cabine. La pièce n'est éclairée que par la seule lumière filtrant du bas de la porte de Heat qui ne dort pas encore. La haute stature de Kid me fait face, juste devant l'échelle, je n'avais pas prévu ça.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… je lui répond d'une voix toute petite. (Forcément je ne vais pas te dire que je songeais à aller te rejoindre.)

\- Je peux t'y aider...

\- Merci ça ira.

Il fait un pas vers moi. Je me rends compte que mon envie de lui est passée. Son caractère, sa façon d'être, si sûre de lui, tout ça m'a refroidi. Je pose les mains sur ses avant-bras qui tente de me prendre par la taille.

\- Nom de dieu, pourquoi tu te laisses pas faire. Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie, commence-t-il, s'énervant.

Il perd son sang-froid. Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Kid n'est pas totalement idiot, et il est tellement animal qu'il ressent presque naturellement ce que les autres pensent. Pour la première fois je laisse mon instinct prendre les devant, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement sa colère est remplacée par une sensualité sauvage, ses bras m'enlacent puis il me plaque contre le mur en me soulevant. L'une de ses mains glisse sur ma cuisse et passe sous ma chemise. Elle remonte le long de mon abdomen pour s'accrocher à un de mes seins. L'autre main saisi mon visage, de son pouce il caresse les cicatrice barrant ma joue gauche. Nos baisers se font de plus en plus féroces. Mes yeux habitués à l'obscurité se retrouvent soudainement agressés, et un raclement de gorge fait s'éloigner Kid de moi. J'avais complètement oublié que Heat n'était pas encore couché. Ce dernier se tient devant sa porte.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi vous n'étiez pas encore passé Captain, j'allais justement venir vous trouvez, explique Heat nullement troublé.

\- J'arrive dans un instant. Je te rejoins au réfectoire.

Sans un mot Heat monte l'échelle et disparaît. Kid se tourne de nouveau vers moi, qui dois être aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il pose un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Des affaires urgentes, me fait il sans autre explication. Va te coucher Ava.

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, puis face à mon manque de réaction soupire, excédé, et disparaît à son tour. Mais ce n'est pas possible! Et pourquoi j'ai fait ça moi ? Rouge de colère cette fois-ci, j'entre dans ma chambre et m'enferme dans mon lit-armoire.

* * *

 _L'enfant marche dans les longs couloirs de l'étage réservé aux enfants de la couronne. Il entre dans l'un des nombreux jardins suspendus. Il se fige en apercevant son frère et sa sœur, qui sont assis sur un banc, proche l'un de l'autre. Son frère ainé joue avec l'un des longs cheveux blond vénitien de sa sœur. Celle ci relève la tête et croise le regard de son jeune frère, inquiète._

 _\- Néthan que fais-tu là ?_

 _\- Je cherchais Jason._

 _\- Que veux tu ? Demande le concerné._

 _\- Savoir si tu voulais t'entraîner avec moi et le maitre d'escrime, père l'a demandé._

 _Jason soupire puis se lève, il s'incline devant sa sœur :_

 _\- Je te prie de m'excuser Elianore, lui dit il en prenant sa main et y déposant un baiser._

 _La jeune fille regarde ses deux frères quitter le jardin, des larmes de soulagement roulant sur ses joues._

* * *

A mon réveil l'île d'Algima est enfin en vue. C'est une île assez grande, et du côté que nous pouvons voir, une grande ville y est bâtie.

Il est dix heures quand nous arrivons à quai. Kid, aidé de Killer et de Wire, réparti dans trois sacs un mystérieux contenus. Je comprends ce que c'est quand il mentionne le fait qu'ils vont au bureau de change. La voix du capitaine rugi alors sur le pont :

\- Vous avez quartier libre mai je veux au moins sept personnes sur le bateau.

Il parcourt du regard l'ensemble de l'équipage puis s'arrête sur le frère de Wire.

\- Hikaru tu restes avec six autres, je te laisse les choisir.

\- Bien capitaine !

Killer quitte en premier le navire, coiffé de son casque, suivie de Wire. Alors qu'il allait faire de même Kid s'arrête, pose son sac et fonce sur moi. Il m'attrape par le bras et m'éloigne de quelques pas des autres. J'hausse les sourcils pour savoir ce qu'il a.

\- Si tu quittes le bateau, je préfèrerais que tu sois accompagnée. Ok ?

Je suis surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ce grand dadais s'inquièterais pour moi hein ? Devant mon absence de réponse il saisi mon menton entre deux doigts, à la limite de s'emporter. Je lui décoche mon plus joli sourire en contrepartie.

\- Si tu es si inquiet que ça chéri, tu n'as qu'à enlever mon joli bracelet.

Une ride se forme entre se deux yeux, fronçant les saillies très fines de son nez, il gronde :

\- On en reparlera plus tard. De toute façon c'est Killer qui a la clé.

Il ramasse le sac, puis descend à son tour sur le quai. Accoudée à la rambarde je regarde les trois hommes s'éloigner. Un groupe d'homme descende à leur tour quelques minutes plus tard. Je cherche Jame, je le trouve à l'ombre du château avant lisant le journal. Je m'approche de lui.

\- Dit Jame ça te dit d'aller se balader ?

Il redresse sa tête et me regarde :

\- Je ne sais pas, le capitaine…, hésite-t-il.

\- Jame, Kid n'a aucun droit de m'interdire de causer aux autres hommes du bateau.

\- Non c'est pas ça c'est juste que il avait l'air de pas vouloir que tu quittes le bateau.

\- Ah mais non, fais-je. Il a justement dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois toute seule.

Il reste pensif un moment, puis finit enfin par me sourire.

\- Aller on va prendre un café, me lance-t-il en sautant du pont directement sur le port.

Je le rejoins, et lui donne un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule. Nous partons vers le centre ville très animé. L'économie semble reposée sur le commerce de bijoux ainsi que d'antiquités et autres objets précieux. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus ici particulièrement, il y est des plus simples de changer les trésors de Kid en argent. Nous croisons plus loin un groupe de marines. Je me crispe, Jame lui fait comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ava, toi et moi sommes des éléments peu connus de l'équipage de Kid, me souffle-t-il.

Je l'attrape par l'oreille et la tire.

\- Dis moi Jame, peux tu me dire mon nom complet ?

Il hésite, visiblement un peu inquiet de ce que je vais lui faire :

\- Ava Grace… bégaies-t-il.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Newgate ?

\- Bravo Jame, et est ce que tu sais que toute la marine me connaît sous cette identité ?

\- Euh je ne sais pas, enfin je ne savais pas…

\- Et est ce que tu penses qu'elle laisserait la fille de Barbe Blanche faire ce qu'elle veut sans problème ?

\- Euh peut être pas.

Je le relâche tandis que nous arrivons sur une place avec plusieurs cafés et restaurants. Je m'assois à une table en terrasse avec Jame. Tandis qu'il sirote une bière je touille mon café.

\- Il y a une prime sur ta tête ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Oui. Pas toi ?

\- Non, enfin si mais c'est l'équipage complet qui est concerné. Elle est à combien ?

\- Cent quatre-vingt.

\- Mille ?

\- Non millions.

Il s'étouffe avec une gorgé de sa boisson.

\- Juste parce que tu es la fille de Barbe blanche ?

\- Je ne sais pas, s'il m'attrape ça ferait un autre exemple. Regarde Portgas D Ace ils ont bien pris soin de préciser qu'il était le fils de Gol D Roger avant de l'exécuter.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas un crime d'avoir un père.

Je souris tristement à sa remarque, j'aurais aimé que Barbe Blanche soit mon véritable père.

\- Et ton fruit ? C'est vrai que pas mal de choses se racontent au sujet de tes capacités ça doit expliqué aussi ta prime.

\- Et ?

\- Tu es un logia.

\- Perdu. Je suis un zoan.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé le mizu mizu no mi ?

Je me lève sans répondre, il paye nos boissons car je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. Nous quittons la place pour visiter un peu plus la ville. Au bout d'un moment Jame propose de retourner au navire. Nous tournons dans une petite rue pour rejoindre le boulevard central descendant directement au port.

\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est elle, fait une voix derrière nous.

\- Oui monsieur !

Jame et moi nous retournons, un officier de la marine accompagné d'un groupe de soldat bloque la rue. Nous tournons vers l'autre issue, un second groupe se dirige vers nous par ce côté là aussi.

\- Arrêtez la fille, tuez le garçon, ordonne l'officier.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir qu'un soldat tire. Jame, en voulant s'interposer entre moi et le tireur, tombe à terre en hurlant, puis en gémissant. Les soldats me foncent dessus, j'arme mes bras et mes jambes de haki, et réponds à chaque coup. Rapidement trois marines sont défaits, mais il en vient toujours plus. Alors que j'abats un cinquième homme, des cordages me bloquent soudainement puis me font tomber au sol. Je regarde vers le ciel. Plusieurs marines sont montés sur le toit d'un immeuble et ont jeté un filet arrimé à des blocs de fers, m'empêchant ainsi de me relever. Je regarde désespérément vers Jame, mais il ne bouge plus. Son torse couvert de sang se soulève de plus en plus difficilement. Les larmes montent d'elles même, Jame va mourir et c'est à cause de moi. On m'agrippe et me retire du filet, puis on me relève. Ils finissent en me passant les menottes. Alors qu'ils m'entrainent loin de la rue, je lance un dernier regard à la dépouille de Jame baignant dans une mare de sang.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjours bonjours ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! :) Si vous avez des questions posez les aussi !**

 **Je vous laisse lire tranquille :D !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : L'exécution**

\- Il est presque dix-neuf heures, et toujours aucune nouvelle.

\- Jame non plus n'a pas donné de signe de vie, signale Heat.

Je serre des poings, et regarde la ville qui prend des aspects orangés face au crépuscule. Cela va faire deux heures que Killer est parti avec quelques hommes à leur recherche.

\- Rappelle Killer, demande lui où ils en sont et s'il n'y a toujours pas de changement qu'ils rappliquent.

\- Bien Captain.

Je tourne les talons et entre dans la salle commune. Je passe derrière le bar et prend une bouteille d'alcool. Je ressors descend l'escalier et m'enferme dans ma cabine. Je descends la bouteille, un sale pressentiment siège en moi. Une heure a du s'écouler quand des bruits venant du pont me sortent de mon marasme. Je me précipite dehors. Un des hommes que j'ai envoyé avec Killer est revenu, soutenant un Jame recouvert de sang et à peine en vie. Alors que je courre à eux, Darry émerge des tréfonds du bateau. Il fait allonger Jame par terre. Après l'avoir ausculté rapidement il se tourne vers moi.

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il a été touché par balle à l'épaule gauche, c'est passé très près d'une artère.

J'interroge celui qui l'a ramené, Vince, un des hommes qui me suit depuis South Blue.

\- A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

\- Non Captain, il est dans les vapes. Avec les autres on s'était séparés. Je l'ai trouvé près de ce bâtiment. (il désigne du doigt une grande construction avec une haute tour à horloge.) Il était en train de se vider de son sang dans une rue déserte. C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

\- Et Ava ?

\- Aucune trace Captain. Je suis désolé.

Je m'éloigne, la nuit tombe. Pour une raison que j'ignore je ne cesse de ressasser la journée, écartant férocement la possibilité qu'elle ait pu d'elle même agresser Jame. Les hommes descendent à l'infirmerie le corps de Jame sur un brancard. Je mange sur le pont du navire en compagnie de Heat. Des éclats de voix sur le port attirent notre attention. Nous relevons tout les deux d'un même mouvement et approchons du garde-fou du navire. De l'autre côté du port je peux reconnaître le casque de killer ainsi que sa chevelure. Il est avec ceux que j'avais envoyé plus tôt rechercher Ava et Jame. Il parle à un groupe d'hommes de la ville. D'un signe de tête je fais comprendre à Heat que nous allons les rejoindre. Nous sautons du navire, et partons vers le groupe. Alors que nous approchons, d'autres personnes du port approche et désigne la mer. Wire qui était avec Killer courre dans ma direction en nous apercevant.

\- Kid, crie-t-il.

J'accélère le pas vers lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? ils savent quelques choses ?

\- Il y avait une garnison de marines depuis quatre jours en ville. D'après ces hommes ils ont quitté l'île précipitamment à bord d'un navire de combat vers midi.

Je le dépasse et approche de l'attroupement. Plusieurs hommes parlent en même temps, tandis que Killer hoche de la tête, écoutant un grand chauve.

\- …oui il devait aller à Champs D'Iris, une île plus au sud à un jour de navigation. Une base de la marine va bientôt être ouverte. Une des plus grande du nouveau monde.

Je le laisse terminer sa phrase puis élevant la voix pour recouvrir toutes les autres je commence à parler :

\- Du calme ! Est ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi les marines sont partis aussi vite ? (Certains recule me voyant m'adresser à eux, soudainement apeurés)

\- Il paraît qu'ils ont capturé quelqu'un, me répond une voix.

\- Même que c'était un ancien homme de Barbe Blanche, fait une autre. (Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour en entendant ceci.)

\- Vous racontez vraiment n'importe quoi les gars, lance une voix ironique.

La voix en question est celle d'un vieil homme qui doit être un pêcheur. Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche de lui.

\- Tu sais quelque chose vieillard ?

\- C'est une fille qu'ils ont embarqué avant de lever l'ancre pour partir comme des voleurs.

\- De taille plutôt moyenne, brune ?

\- Et les cheveux nattés, termine-t-il. C'est un sacré trésor qu'ils t'ont pris pirate !

Il me lance un sourire contrit. Je comprends pourquoi. J'ai l'impression que cette ville ne va pas passer la nuit, la colère commence à prendre le pas sur ma raison. La marine l'a enlevé, dans deux jours Ava aura certainement sa tête séparée du reste de son corps. Je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir retirer se foutu bracelet. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

\- Captain, attendons les nouvelles de demain, il y aura surement des informations là dessus, me fait Killer.

Je me dégage de son emprise, puis m'éloigne un peu. La rage folle qui siège toujours en moi me reprend, elle qui c'était mystérieusement endormi depuis Ava. Je frappe le mur d'un entrepôt du port. Mon poing s'enfonce dans la pierre. Des picotements témoignent de la violence de mon coup. Mon sang se met à goutter sur le sol. Tous les hommes ont leur regard tourné vers moi. La voix du vieux pêcheur s'élève à nouveau :

\- L'amiral en chef sera là pour l'ouverture de leur nouveau bastion, l'un des points les plus avancé du nouveau monde. Il y aura la bénédiction de cinq nouveaux vaisseaux de guerre.

Le silence s'impose alors, la présence de Sakazuki, le chien rouge, viens de réduire de moitié nos chance de la récupérer. Il est rompu par la voix de Wire :

\- Quoi de mieux que d'exécuter publiquement la fille de Barbe Blanche pour l'occasion, lâche-t-il.

L'abattement s'engouffre en moi.

\- Vous avez parlé de Champs d'Iris ? Je demande.

\- Kid, me lance Killer. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas y aller ?

\- Oh que si, je ne la laisserais pas.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ? Akainu sera là ! tu ne vas pas risquer tout l'équipage pour elle.

\- Fermes-là !

\- Parce que tu l'aimes c'est ça ? Tu es en train de te ramollir Kid !

\- Fermes-là Killer.

Il reste silencieux, comprenant que ma décision est prise.

\- Néanmoins nous attendrons de voir ce que livrera le martin facteur demain, fais-je à mes hommes présents sur le port.

Je retourne alors vers le bateau. Sur le pont la majorité de l'équipage attend pour être mis au courant mais voyant ma tête, ils se gardent de me demander. Alors que j'entre dans la pièce de l'échelle j'hésite, et descend finalement. J'entre dans la cabine d'Ava. Des vêtements pendent aux portes de son lit, dans la salle de bain, une serviette traine par terre, abandonnée négligemment le matin même. Je pars de la pièce, remonte et m'enferme dans ma cabine.

* * *

Il est à peine sept heures quand je prends mon premier repas, avec Killer et Wire. Aucun de nous ne parle, mais tous nous sommes sous tension. L'entré de Darry venue prendre à manger pour ses patients n'aide pas à détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Heureusement qu'il est là, lance Killer. Dans quelque temps on sera tous dans le même état que Jame.

\- Killer, tu as oublié où était ta place ? Je lui demande sur un ton acide. Si tu ne veux pas prendre mon poing dans ta jolie figure, tu ferais mieux de te calmer un peux.

Il me défit du regard, il a vraiment un problème depuis quelques temps. La jalousie lui réussit mal.

\- Killer…

Il finit par baisser la tête, faisant mine de se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner.

J'entends des voix criées sur le pont. Heat ouvre en grand la porte de la salle commune. Je me relève par réflexe.

\- Le martin facteur vient de livrer le journal !

Je sors de la pièce accompagné de Killer qui arrache des mains d'Hikaru les nouvelles du jours. Il parcours rapidement les pages, puis me le tend, visiblement contrarié.

\- troisième page, fait-il simplement.

Je ne suis pas déçu, la photo d'Ava est exposée en grand, avec en dessous une de son avis de recherche. Je lis l'article, qui ne fait que confirmé nos suppositions de la veille. Je redonne le journal à Hikaru.

\- On lève l'ancre, on fait voile vers Champs D'Iris.

\- Mais Captain le log pose n'est pas rechargé.

\- Donne le moi.

On me le lance et je passe ma main dessus, des étincelles violettes en jaillissent. Les trois aiguilles changent aussitôt de direction. Je le donne à Heat.

\- C'est celle qui indique le sud, lui dis-je. On largue les amarres ! J'hurle au reste de l'équipage.

Je m'en vais vers la salle commune vite suivis par Killer, Wire et Heat.

\- On a déjà été à Champs D'Iris, la ville s'étend sur toute l'île. Elle a de nombreux jardin, et est très peuplé, commence Killer.

\- La Base de la marine a du être construite sur le marécage. C'était le seul endroit où ils construisaient, avance Wire

Si ce qu'il dit s'avère vrai, alors il faudra se poster en dehors du port de la ville.

\- Le journal indique que l'exécution aura lieu devant l'entrer du fort, une place y a été aménagée. En haut de la colline nord.

\- C'est près de la mairie du troisième district ça, non ?

\- Oui.

Heat prend alors une grande feuille, et parvient de mémoire à faire un plan plutôt détailler de la ville.

\- L'exécution aura lieu a treize heures.

\- Si le fort se trouve sur cette colline, ça veut dire que le port est à l'opposé.

\- Peut être qu'ils en ont fait un nouveau, vu qu'il y a des bateaux de guerre qui vont être inauguré.

Je les écoute attentivement cherchant comment sortir Ava de là.

\- Alors que fait-on ? On fonce dans le tas ? Demande Wire.

Je contourne la table où sont assis les trois autres, et me place face à Heat :

\- Six hommes resteront à bord de L'Iron Master, c'est le minimum pour pouvoir le manœuvrer. Le reste des hommes descendront en ville. Dès midi, moi et Hikaru seront sur la place. Killer je ne sais pas si tu quitteras le navire. Tu es trop reconnaissable avec ton casque.

\- Et pas toi peut-être ?

Je retire mes lunettes de mon front et plaque mes cheveux en arrière. Mon ami a raison sur toute la ligne.

\- Ouai vu comme ça.

\- Le mieux serait que la marine se rende compte que nous sommes là, commence Heat.

\- Mais ils se demanderaient si c'est une coïncidence si on débarque quand ils inaugurent une nouvelle base, le coupe Killer.

\- Oui mais cela détournerais forcément leur attention, notre équipage approche du demi milliard de berry juste pour les mises à prix sur nos quatre têtes, fait Wire.

\- Nous allons donc nous séparer en plusieurs groupes, nous fondre dans la foule. Le bateau restera proche de l'île, puis après avoirs foutue un peu le bordel et récupérer Ava on se casse.

Je soupire de toute façon une fois là-bas je sais que nous serons la cause de carnages, et que j'en serais le premier à m'en donner à cœur joie. Mais je veux avant tout la récupérer, pas que je tienne à elle, désormais elle est sous mes ordres, et elle peut penser ce qu'elle veut je n'abandonne jamais un de mes hommes.

* * *

Il est midi et demi. L'échafaud est déjà mis en place devant la base. Celle ci est relativement grande, et flambant neuve. Mon escargophone sonne.

\- Allo

\- Kid ? Je viens de la voir passer dans une des cours. (Me fait la voix de Killer, qui est placé sur le toit d'un immeuble proche de la base.) J'ai l'impression qu'ils lui ont coupé les cheveux.

\- Les salauds, je grogne.

\- Combien de têtes pour ça Captain ?

Je ne répond pas à sa question et raccroche. Son humour lui même révèle son excitation à l'idée du combat qui s'annonce. Je n'écoute pas le discours du maire, du gouverneur et du commandant fraichement promu à la tête de la place forte.

La place déjà noire de monde, se remplit de plus en plus. Vingt minutes s'écoulent, les discours se terminent par l'annonce de l'exécution de la fille d'Edward Newgate, pirate qui avait attaqué la ville vingt-cinq ans auparavant. Des murmures parcours la foule. Akainu apparaît, suivie d'une centaine de marines qui se postent devant la base et autours de l'estrade qui supporte l'échafaud. L'amiral monte sur l'échafaud, arrive alors les deux bourreaux. Je n'ai pas à patienter longtemps pour la voir. La tête haute et monte les marches. Face à la foule, les deux hommes la force à s'agenouiller, sous le regard d'Akainu. Un homme sur l'estrade récite une longue sentence mais je ne l'entends pas, je ne fixe qu'Ava. Alors que les bourreaux relèvent leurs armes, elle lance un dernier regard à la foule puis baisse la tête, ses cheveux courts encadrant son peux clairement voir qu'elle tremble. Je retire mécaniquement mon pistolet de ma bandoulière. J'allonge le bras visant le tueur de gauche, sachant que Vince doit viser celui de droite à l'instant même. J'appuie sur la gâchette puis tout ce passe très vite, la foule hurle de terreur, une femme à ma gauche s'évanouit. Je ne comprends pas, le bourreau de gauche est au sol par ma faute mais celui de droite est ensevelit sous l'épais magma d'Akainu.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Salut tout le monde ! j'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Voilà un chapitre où il y aura un peu d'action ;)**

 **Leaaaaa : Merci pour ta review ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Ah ! Champs d'Iris est une référence au Seigneur des Anneaux !**

 **Je vous laisse lire tranquille ! Ciao ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : A feux et à sang**

 _La chambre est d'un luxe foisonnant. Tout n'est qu'or et bois sculptés. Des rideaux ondulent doucement au rythme de l'air nocturne. Une femme d'une grande beauté, entièrement couverte de bijoux et vêtu d'une longue tunique transparente est assise sur le lit. Elle relève la tête à l'entrer d'un homme contrarié. La reine prend la parole, faisant tinter les pierres précieuses recouvrant sa tête._

\- _On ne peut rompre cette union._

\- _Oui mais si on les laisse faire, nous perdrons tout._

\- _Néthan va épouser une des princesses héritières, c'est trop tard._

\- _Il va surtout devenir une de leurs armes. Comme le dise les prophéties, soupire le roi._

\- _Ce n'est pas sûr que les résultantes de la destruction aient la puissance de détruire la tour, Lysias...Commence son épouse._

 _Un grand fracas résonne dans la tour la coupant dans ses propos, les cors résonnent alors dans la nuit._

* * *

Mon rêve cesse dans le bruit de ces mystérieuses alarmes. La dureté de ma couche me rappelle vite où je suis. Je me relève, et m'accroche aux barreaux pour voir dehors. Le soleil est déjà haut. Sur la place où ils ont déjà dressé l'échafaud, des marines préparent l'événement bloquant certaines entrées de la base militaire. Je regarde un instant la mer, espérant voir ce navire à tête de mort en guise de figure de proue. Mais rien, mis à part quelques bateaux de pêches. Une larme roule sur ma joue. La porte de ma cellule coulisse, deux hommes et une femme entre, il dépose une écuelle avec de la soupe, puis me font m'asseoir.

\- On doit te couper les cheveux pour l'exécution, me dit la femme.

Je ne la lâche pas du regard et reste stoïque. Elle passe derrière moi, et dans le bruit des ciseaux, commence à couper mes longues mèches. Ils ressortent tous moins de dix minutes plus tard, me laissant parmi les vestiges de ma chevelure.

Il doit être midi, quand Akainu se présente de l'autre côté des barreaux de ma geôle. Il m'observe longuement.

\- Tu n'as pas de trait commun avec Barbe Blanche tu as dû tout prendre de ta mère, finit-il par déclarer.

Je relève la tête et croise son regard. Il est toujours aussi glacial, je ne ressens rien d'autre que de la haine pour cet homme. La fumée de son cigare chatouille mes narines, je me mets à respirer par la bouche pour éviter de sentir l'odeur désagréable. Il retire le cigare de sa bouche et reprend la parole :

\- Mais c'est étrange tu as quelque chose de Portgas D Ace. Je ne sais pas, cette façon de se tenir, de défier du regard. Mais là n'est pas la question.

Alors qu'il prononce le nom de mon ancien ami je pousse un long sifflement de haine. Il appelle les gardes, qui ouvrent ma cellule, et me font sortir. Je traverse un dédale de couloirs et de cours, puis j'arrive à l'entrée principale. Je monte sur une estrade, puis Akainu passe devant moi, et grimpe sur l'échafaud. Les marines qui jusque là me suivaient, sont remplacés pas mes bourreaux, l'angoisse déjà bien présente en moi se fait plus pressante. La terreur m'envahit mais je me fais violence et redresse la tête. Je monte sur l'échafaud droite et digne. On me fait mettre à genoux. Je regarde la foule compact et bruyante, certains visages sortent du lot mais aucun ne m'est familier. Je baisse la tête, je fixe mes yeux sur les ombres de mes bourreaux. Le silence s'impose sur la ville et c'est avec horreur que je vois ces ombres lever les grandes lances qui bientôt me décapiteront. Les pensées défilent dans ma tête, si seulement je n'étais pas tombé sur lui, si seulement je n'avais pas ce bracelet. Je baisse un peu plus ma tête quand les ombres font tourner une dernière fois leurs armes. Un coup de feu explose alors le silence, et une effroyable odeur de chaires brulées me retourne l'estomac. L'un de mes bourreaux gît à côté de moi dans son sang, tué d'une unique balle fiché au milieu de son front. Le second est recouvert par de la lave. On me soulève alors du sol. Akainu me tient fermement et se penche sur moi, sur ses traits la rage se dispute avec l'effarement.

\- Putain de merde, comment t'es arrivé là toi, m'hurle-t-il dessus.

Il me descend de l'échafaud en me tenant par la peau du cou alors que des bruits d'affrontements venant de la place attire mon attention. Il se retourne, et interpelle un commandant qui me dévisage, ne comprenant apparemment pas plus que moi pourquoi ma tête est toujours sur mes épaules.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Aboie Akainu.

\- Euh… et pour les corps des deux bourreaux ? Cafouille-t-il.

\- Que se passe-t-il sur cette putain de place ?

\- Euh… Il semblerait que des pirates attaquent l'île.

\- Et il manquait plus que ça, grogne l'amiral.

Plusieurs de ses subordonnés arrivent en courant jusqu'à lui. L'un tien un escargophone.

\- Chef, il semblerait que l'équipage du Kid soit présent sur l'île, fait-il. (La surprise me saisit, ainsi que le soulagement, il ne m'a pas abandonné.)

\- Et par dessus le marché il fallait que ce soit eux, aboie Akainu.

\- Et pour la fille ? Demande une jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, Akainu me met dos à eux et relève ce qu'il me reste de mes cheveux, puis me tire vers l'intérieur. Il distribue des ordres en même temps.

\- Préparez le navire, on retourne de suite à Marineford. Appelez-les d'ailleurs, qu'ils s'occupent de faire descendre une jonque céleste.

Je comprends enfin avec horreur ce qu'impliquent ses paroles, il a vu ma marque, et sait ce que cela signifie. Je me débats vivement, il me retient fermement. Son attitude à totalement changer.

\- Madame calmez vous ! M'ordonne-t-il.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à retourner là-bas.

\- Si car c'est là-bas qu'est votre place. Votre disparition a été signaler il y a de ça des années…

Une explosion retentit sur la ville. Akainu se retourne violement sans me lâcher. Un immeuble ainsi qu'une large partie de la place est en feu. Des hurlements de terreurs viennent de toutes parts. Ses subordonnés se précipitent vers le lieu des combats, me laissant seule avec l'homme volcan. Les marines gardant l'entré commencent à tirer. Très vite la majorité d'entre eux sont dépassés par la puissance de l'équipage de Kid. Sa grande silhouette se détache doucement des flammes.

\- Que fais-tu là gamin, lui lance Akainu.

\- Je suis venu récupérer quelque chose qui est à moi, répond Eustass avec un grand sourire cruel.

Akainu n'a pas le temps de répondre que Eustass commence à lui envoyer des projectiles. Ils doivent être recouvert de haki car ils touchent et blessent légèrement le marine. Akainu me jette à terre derrière lui. Il s'avance vers Eustass, qui lui se prépare au choc, attirant vers son bras des centaines d'armes. En quelques instants son bras est devenu un gigantesque amas de ferraille. La plupart de ses hommes combattent derrière lui. Killer armé de ses faucilles surgit alors de derrière son capitaine et saute haut par dessus Akainu dont le corps est devenu incandescent. Killer s'arrête devant moi. Il se penche :

\- Tes menottes sont elles en Kairöseki ?

\- Non il n'y a que votre bracelet.

\- Bouges pas je vais coupé ces menottes.

Il actionne ses lames qui se mettent à tournoyer à une vitesse incroyable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux tandis qu'il coupe le métal. Une fois fait, il se débarrasse d'un des supports entourant ses bras pour sortir la clé de ma menotte. Je retrouve enfin la légèreté de mon corps tandis qu'il la détache. Par chance je suis près d'une fontaine, dont je me sers du contenu pour envoyer une vague vers un groupe de marines qui semblaient décider à nous attaquer. Ma vague les emportes sur une trentaine de mètre puis les laissent mal en point. Je me détourne d'eux.

Je ne perds pas plus de temps et me transforme, Killer, déjà rééquipé, me lance un regard ébahi en me découvrant sous ma forme zoan. Il se reprend et court vers un marine maniant deux épées. L'incendie de l'immeuble commence à prendre de l'ampleur vu qu'il atteint désormais les trois quarts des immeubles bordant la place. Plus loin Eustass est toujours aux prises avec l'amiral en chef. Je vois bien qu'il commence à fatiguer. Je cours vers eux repoussant divers assaillant d'un simple coup. Alors que Kid repousse à l'aide du haki une attaque, il s'écarte rapidement évitant un coup de poing en fusion. Mais Sakazuki enchaîne avec des projections de lave, que Kid n'évite qu'à moitié. Il hurle de douleur tandis que de la lave ronge la partie gauche de son visage. Je me précipite sur Akainu qui s'apprête à frapper Eustass de plein fouet. J'hurle de rage tandis que je saute sur lui. En le percutant un nuage de vapeur se forme. La lave entrée en contact avec mon corps se solidifie à grande vitesse. Mon adversaire se détourne alors de Eustass. Je réduis mes projections d'eau. Les yeux de Sakazuki s'agrandissent de stupeur.

\- C'était donc vrai. Comment un tel fruit peut il exister.

\- Rien n'est impossible en ce monde sale chien, je lui lance.

Je crée une série de vagues, mais l'absence d'eau autours de moi m'empêche d'en faire de puissantes attaques. La première le déstabilise tout de même puis il se recouvre de magma, et mes vagues le heurtent dans un fracas de grésillements et vapeurs. Kid entre temps c'est relevé, et l'interpelle.

\- Eh le chien rouge laisse la.

\- Captain Kid tu ne fais pas le poid, lui répond-t-il plein de mépris. Tu n'as rien à foutre avec cette fille. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi je m'occuperais de son cas. Elle n'est plus sur terre pour très longtemps.

Sa main saisie alors le bras de kid et le brûle dans un affreux concert de grésillement de chaires en train de fondre et d'hurlement.

\- Eustass !

Mon hurlement a dépassé ma pensée. Je perds lentement la raison tandis que je me précipite sur Akainu. Je le saisi et l'enferme avec moi et Eustass dans une sphère d'eau dont je suis le centre. Killer se précipite à son tour à l'intérieur retirant le corps de Eustass. J'entends sa voix qui hurle des ordres au reste de l'équipage. Je n'en comprends pas un mot. Je suis bien trop occupé avec Sakazuki qui commence à manquer d'air. Mais son corps se recouvre alors de noir, et il repousse violement mon attaque. Je prend appuies sur lui et saute hors de son atteinte. Je n'ai plus la force de produire de l'eau, ma précédente attaque m'ayant affaiblis, je reprends ma forme humaine.

\- Ava !

Je me retourne, des pirates de Kid il ne reste sur la place que Killer, Wire et son frère. Alors que Akainu se débarrasse de son armement, je me rejette dans une attaque contre lui en perdant de nouveau ma forme humaine mais trop tard, il a déjà produit ses nappes de magma. Nous nous rencontrons en produisant un épais brouillard. Mon instinct m'indique alors qu'il va me frapper en visant ma tête, je m'écarte à nouveau de lui. J'arme à mon tour mes bras, stoppant mes pouvoirs, et lui décoche mon poing profitant de son propre élan pour le déstabiliser, il le reçoit en pleine tête. Malgré l'armement je ressens la brûlure de son corps. Je me recule profitant qu'il ait un peu perdu ses esprits. Mais il se redresse trop vite, et je suis affaibli par ma précédente attaque. Killer lui saute alors dessus, ses lames noircis par le haki bloquant les coups de Sakazuki. Alors que je m'apprête à réattaquer, Hikaru me prend brusquement par le bras et m'entraîne avec lui vers l'extrémité de la place. Killer repousse Sakazuki une dernière fois et part à notre suite son bras gauche rouge et fumant.

\- Vite il faut rejoindre le bateau, ils partiront sans nous si jamais le capitaine est à bord et que ça devient trop dangereux d'attendre, crie Wire

Nous quittons la place où je commence à remarquer avec horreur le nombre important de civils gisant à terre. Un bâtiment commence à s'effondrer à cause du feu. Nous bifurquons vers une rue peu large envahit par les fumées de l'incendie mais descendant directement vers la mer. Je distingue l'Iron Master au bout d'une digue. On peut clairement voir un groupe courir dessus, presque rendu au navire, je reconnais malgré la distance le manteau de Eustass. Nous accélérons le rythme de notre course, je change de forme, pour courir plus vite, essayant de distancer une cinquantaine de marine à notre poursuite.

Quand nous parvenons au début de la digue Wire agite ses bras. Suite à son signal, l'ancre du bateau commence à être relevée. Une balle traverse alors mon corps, dieu merci, une fois transformée je suis composée d'eau. Les soldats se rapprochent nous tirant dessus. Killer est le premier à atteindre le bateau qui a déjà quitté la côte, pendant que je perds le rythme par rapport à Wire et Hikaru. Je suis obligée de reprendre forme humaine, n'ayant presque plus de force.

\- Attendez moi, je leur crie.

Le bateau s'écarte dangereusement de la digue tandis qu'Hikaru s'élance dans les airs contre la coque. Il est rattrapé à la volée par les hommes du bateau. Wire se tourne vers moi me saisie par le bras et me jette vers le bateau où Killer me rattrape in extremis. Je m'effondre sur le pont, vite rejoint par Wire.

\- Je pensais que tu pouvais nager, me crie Killer.

\- Hé oh du calme j'ai un fruit de démon quand même, dans la mer je suis une enclume comme tout le monde.

Je lance un dernier regard vers Champs D'Iris, où les flammes s'élèvent vers le ciel. La majorité des hommes sont peu blessés et le soulagement se lit sur leur visage. Mais chacun doit ressentir le même frisson qui me parcourt alors qu'un hurlement de Eustass s'élève venant des entrailles du bateau.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Salut salut ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Comme toujours, je suis ouverte à toute critique, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! ;)**

 **A la prochaine ! Bisous ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Ascendance**

Darry appuie lentement sur la seringue. Je me crispe instinctivement puis me détend en sentant l'aiguille se retirer. Il était temps qu'il m'administre une dose de morphine, la douleur se fait de plus en plus virulente. Il défait le bandage qui recouvre la moitié de mon crane.

\- Peux-tu ouvrir ton œil gauche ?

Je m'exécute, je vois à peu près normalement, mais ma paupière me picote vivement. Le médecin ouvre un peu plus grand l'œil évitant les plaies dû aux brulures.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance capitaine, un peu plus vous deveniez borgne, me dit il.

\- Je suis déjà manchot c'est suffisant je trouve, je lui lance sarcastique. (Il sourit à ma remarque.)

\- Si vous parvenez à faire de l'humour je vais pouvoir baisser les doses de morphine.

Je le laisse recouvrir la partie gauche de mon visage. Il s'attaque alors au côté gauche de mon corps. Côté gauche que j'ai découvert amputé la veille lorsque j'ai finalement émergé d'un coma durant depuis près de trois jours.

\- Bien bien, ce n'est pas infecté.

Il nettoie mon épaule désormais tranchée et la recouvre de bandage propre. Killer se présente devant la porte ouverte. Il ne porte pas son casque.

\- Je peux entrer, demande-t-il à Darry.

\- Oui, j'ai presque fini.

Il entre, l'air grave. Il s'assoit sur une chaise et attend patiemment que Darry termine. Ce dernier fixe et vérifie une dernière fois les pansements, puis il sort en fermant la porte. Killer me dévisage.

\- Tu n'as jamais autant ressemblé à Shanks le Roux.

\- Je me serais passé de tous ces traits communs tu sais. Nous sommes en mer ?

\- Non, planqué dans une crique, c'est une île déserte apparemment.

\- Et Ava ?

\- Elle est sur l'île, parti chercher de quoi remplir les réserves.

Tout m'est revenue à mon réveil. L'arrêt de son exécution par Sakazuki lui même, les combats, mon bras brulé puis amputé, notre fuite...

\- Tu as compris pourquoi Akainu a tout stoppé ? Me demande Killer après un long moment de silence.

\- C'est la marque dans son cou ? dès qu'elle a baissé la tête et qu'il a vu sa nuque il a tué sans façon un des bourreaux.

\- Quand nous avons semé la marine le lendemain de l'incident, elle a été forcée de s'expliquer…

\- Et c'est quoi cette putain de marque ?

\- Cette une marque qui est apposée à chaque enfant baptisé et reconnue comme noble, une semaine après sa naissance.

Je ne comprends pas de suite ce qu'implique le noble. Puis je repense à la serre que Darry a décrit comme étant au centre de la marque. Pas une fois je n'ai interrogé Ava là dessus, je n'y ai pas non plus porté beaucoup d'attention.

\- Quand tu parles de noble tu veux dire… Je demande, pas sur de vouloir savoir.

\- Oui, je veux dire les dragons célestes. C'est pour ça que Sakazuki a mis un tel bordel ! Imagine, il n'aurait pas conservé sa place longtemps s'il en avait exécuté un !

Je reste pensif, Marco a dit qu'ils l'avaient trouvé sur une île minuscule près de Red Line.

\- Ça voudrait dire qu'elle a sauté du haut du continent rouge ?

\- Peut être. Mais nous devons entendre son histoire en détail et qu'elle nous en dise plus sur son pouvoir aussi, je ne sais pas c'est quoi exactement mais en tout cas je crois qu'on s'est gouré.

\- Ouai. Et Wire ? Il a réagit comment ?

\- Ben il essaye de faire comme si cela ne changeait rien, c'est son frère qui pose plus de problème. Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'il est désagréable avec elle et perd son calme. J'ai du l'enfermé dans la cale hier soir.

\- C'est quoi son vrai nom ?

\- Saraswati Charulekha.

\- Attends ils sont connus ceux la.

\- Oui ils sont à la tête d'une des plus grande banque mondiale.

Les Saraswati sont très renommés à travers le monde, de nombreux contes et poèmes louent la beauté légendaire de leurs femmes ainsi que le pouvoir et la fortune de leurs hommes.

\- Alors c'est une marque d'authenticité son tatouage, je fais en rigolant. (Je pousse un petit gémissement, rire me fait mal.)

\- On peut voir ça ainsi, répond Killer très sérieux.

Il se met à rire aussi. Nous arrêtons de parler un moment

\- Y a eu d'autres blessés ?

\- Mis à part un qui c'est fait érafler par une balle, personne. Ah Jame a pu sortir de l'infirmerie. Il a juste du mal à se servir du bras dont l'épaule à été toucher.

Les bruits d'un pas rapide dans l'escalier me mettent en alerte. Killer se redresse, la porte s'ouvre sur Ava qui entre dans la pièce outre les protestations du médecin. Killer se tourne vers moi, très vite, se penche vers moi.

\- Elle ne t'a pas encore vu, Darry refusait toutes visites, me prévient-il très vite.

Il s'écarte de moi, me révélant. Dire qu'Ava est désagréablement surprise est un euphémisme. La douleur, la tristesse et la colère se lisent sur son visage aux traits tirés par la fatigue. Killer quitte la pièce alors qu'Ava se laisse tomber sur la chaise qu'il occupait plutôt.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle se met à caresser doucement mes cheveux. Je la laisse faire, surpris qu'elle ait un tel geste.

\- Ils me l'ont dit, murmure-t-elle. On va dire que l'on prend pleinement conscience de cela qu'en le voyant en vrai. (Elle reste silencieuse, continuant de jouer avec mes mèches rousses.) Tu n'aurais pas du venir, fait-elle.

\- Pour que tu aies droit à un aller simple gratuit pour Marie-Joie.

\- Cela ne vaut pas un bras, dit elle en se crispant.

\- Je le remplacerais facilement avec un bras mécanique grâce à mon pouvoir.

Elle se tait, et regarde longuement mon torse, puis les bandages de mon visage.

\- Ton œil ? tu vois…

\- Oui, tout vas bien de se coté là, même si j'aurais des cicatrices à vie. (Je soupire, tant de sollicitude me lasse vite, même si de sa part c'est plutôt agréable.)

Elle se penche alors vers moi. Ces lèvres se posent sur le bandage de mon œil, puis descendent vers ma bouche. Malgré la douleur et tout le reste, je savoure cette victoire intérieurement, je réponds à son baiser. Sa main s'agrippe plus à mes cheveux ce qui tire vivement sur mon bandage. Je grogne à cause de la douleur.

\- Mince pardon, fait elle en se reculant.

\- C'est rien, je lui réponds.

Je me maudit intérieurement si je l'avais fermé j'aurais pu goutter plus longtemps ses lèvres. La morphine qui fait effet depuis un moment commence à m'emporter. Je repense au cri désespéré et de rage qu'elle a lancé quand elle a fait face au Chien Rouge.

\- Faudrait que je sois blesser plus souvent, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire réagir… je murmure en souriant.

Je me laisse happer par le sommeil entendant tout de même sa réponse :

\- Idiot !

* * *

\- Captain si vous n'y arrivez pas, seuls quelques pas dans l'infirmerie suffiront.

\- Mais fermez là tous autant que vous êtes !

Ils commencent à tous me taper sur le système. Je n'ai monté qu'un étage, il m'en reste un avant d'atteindre le pont. Je lève la tête, Killer et Ava ont la tête penchée par dessus la rambarde de protection entourant la cage d'escalier. Si lui se retient de rire, Ava affiche un grand sourire en me voyant peiner. Je respire un grand coup puis attaque les marches suivantes, et grimpe d'un trait jusqu'au pont. Je m'assois me tenant mes côtes avec mon bras. Elle s'accroupit devant moi, et dépose un baiser sur le bandage de ma joue. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, je me relève et marche jusqu'au réfectoire où je m'affale sur un des canapés. Une grande partie de l'équipage est en train de diner. Il doit être près de neuf heure quand la salle se vide enfin. Je mange lentement en compagnie d'Ava et Killer. Je repose mon bol, et fixe Ava, elle prend un air résolu, ayant compris que maintenant il est temps qu'elle s'explique.

\- Ava Grace Saraswati Charulekha, je prononce lentement.

\- Un nom à rallonge, commente Killer la bouche pleine. « Ceux qui possède la force » !

\- Hein ? (Je bougonne ne comprenant pas les dernières paroles de mon second.)

\- C'est ce que signifie son nom, c'est la devise de leur banque, elle est écrite sur chaque bâtiment leur appartenant.

\- Enfin c'est le deuxième nom qui signifie cela, dit Ava.

\- Et le premier ?

\- « Les secrets du sang », explique-t-elle.

Killer termine de manger, nous restons silencieux.

\- Il y a une hiérarchie à Marie Joie ? Entre les différentes familles de Dragons Céleste ? Demande Killer en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

\- Non mais une importance sur la pureté du sang, ou le respect des mariages.

\- Tes deux parents en sont ?

\- Non. Seulement ma mère. Maria Grace, elle est la fille de l'actuel chef de famille des Saraswati.

Killer reste pensif un instant :

\- Que veux tu dire par pureté du sang ?

\- I Marie-Joie vingt familles en tout, sans compter un grand nombre de garnisons de marines, qui y vivent avec leur famille et sans oublier le conseil des cinq sages puis tout ceux qui bossent pour le gouvernement. Mais parmi ses vingt familles, on peut dire que chacune suit un courant spéciale.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- C'est à dire que si certaine familles sont exclusivement constituée de tarés c'est parce qu'ils sont des « puristes ». En clair ils ne font que des mariages consanguins entre cousins, et très souvent entre frères et sœurs.

\- Tout à fait charmant, je commente en ricanant.

\- Quels sont les autres courants ?

\- Les « conservateurs », qui privilégient les mariages entre nobles, et les « généticiens » dont fait partie ma famille. Les généticiens arrangent les mariages ainsi que des concubinages, uniquement dans un but de reproduction. Pour obtenir des enfants viables, en se basant sur les caractères héréditaires des parents. C'est pour ça que certain marine, de haut grade, avec des exploits à leur actif, figurent parmi mon arbre généalogique.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Ma mère n'a pas respecté la loi qui s'applique à tous les membres de la famille, obéir devant l'attribution de partenaire, et dont seul le chef de famille détient les pouvoirs. Elle c'est retrouvé enceinte d'un inconnu. Mon grand père a fait en sorte qu'elle paye pour cela.

Je la regarde, ne comprenant qu'un petit peu à quel point ils sont tarés là haut. Atteint d'une folie dont elle ne décrit qu'un seul des nombreux aspects.

\- Que lui a-t-il fait ?

\- Il a juste fait en sorte qu'elle perde la raison.

\- Mais pourtant, ça arrive souvent que des dragons célestes aient un grand nombre d'épouses, questionne Killer.

\- Ce ne sont que des concubines, elles ne sont pas utilisées dans le but de créer une filiation, mais dans celui de divertir. Même dans ma famille, plusieurs de mes oncles, ou cousins ont un harem des plus conséquents. Pareil pour mon grand père.

La nuit va être longue, au fur et à mesure de ses explications je comprend que les dragons célestes, entres eux, sont aussi violents qu'ils le sont avec ceux dont ils méprisent l'existence.

* * *

 **Petite précision ^^, les noms de l'héroine sont des noms indiens qui ont la même signification que celle donnée ! Voilà voilà, je vous fais tout plein de bisous ! :)**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je dois vous avouez que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, je ne savais pas trop comment mettre en forme les souvenirs d'Ava, du coup j'ai fait comme suit ! ^^**

 **Je remercie nikkouyoku pour sa review ! :)**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **bisous bisous à la prochaine !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : flash back**

Son unique coude posé sur un genou, Eustass me fixe pendant que je raconte des bribes de mon histoire. La salle commune me paraît de moins en moins nette au fur et mesure que je raconte différents récits, remplacé par les décors somptueux des palais de Marie-Joa.

* * *

Je suis de nouveaux en 1510, j'ai cinq ans. Je marche dans les longs couloirs du Safèd Niilaa Mahala. La majorité des membres de ma famille sont occupés et en colère, la moitié des esclaves ont fuis. Ma nourrice m'accompagne chez mère. Par les fenêtres ont peu voir la fumée des incendies qui ont duré toute la nuit. Quand nous entrons dans sa chambre, l'odeur de l'eucalyptus chatouille mes narines. Elle est assise en face de moi, elle ne bouge pas, ses longs cheveux blonds recouvrent son visage, et cachent ses yeux verts semblable aux miens. Elle me regarde alors, puis brusquement une crise la saisie. On me fait sortir, sous les hurlements fous furieux de ma mère. « On m'a pris mes enfants » qu'elle hurle, « sale chien, sale voleur » qu'elle gronde.

Je suis assise dans une pièce avec mes cousins. Nous attendons que l'on nous prépare de nouvelle chambre. Les anciennes ont brulé à cause des sous-hommes. C'est ce qu'a dit un oncle. Le plus vieux de mes cousins me regarde. Un sourire machiavélique s'étire sur sa bouche. « Son père est un paria ! Ma mère me l'a dit ». Sa voix me fait trembler. « Comment prouver que tu es un dieu toi aussi ? » il sort de la pièce et m'enferme avec le second garçon. Il revient vite, un couteau à la main. Il m'attrape avec l'aide de mon autre cousin, la lame s'enfonce dans ma joue. Je crie, je pleure. Une servante entre, elle repousse les deux garçons loin de moi. Elle s'effondre contre toute attente, morte. Un cousin de ma mère se tient devant la porte, son pistolet encore fumant visant toujours l'esclave. Il s'approche de moi et essuie le sang qui s'écoule de ma joue. Il me prend avec lui. Il ordonne à mes deux tortionnaires de le suivre. Des adultes se concertent, tandis qu'on tente de soigner ma joue. « Ce n'est peut être qu'une bâtarde, mais elle est une des nôtres », « nous ne pourrons jamais la marié », « les deux gosses auraient mieux fait de la tuer plutôt que de la défigurer ».

Je cours, mes deux cousins sur les talons. Mes frêles jambes de gamine de huit ans ne vont plus tenir longtemps. Je tourne dans un couloir où je ne suis jamais allée. Au fond de l'allé de marbre une double porte noire se tient. Le blason familial est gravé sur chaque porte. Je me retourne, mes cousins n'ont pas vu que j'ai tourné. Je pousse la porte sous le regard de l'ouroboros couronné. La pièce est sombre. Des siècles d'accumulations de richesses sont à l'origine d'une telle pièce. Un bric à brac monstre la remplie entièrement, allant du meuble précieux, aux statuts de jade. des pierres précieuses de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles sont entreposées sur des tables et parfois recouvertes de cloche en verre. Mon ventre gronde. J'explore doucement la pièce, et je tombe sur une large table ou des fruits multicolores reposent sur des présentoirs en argent. J'en prends un, tout petit et bleu turquoise, je le pose sous mon nez. Aucune odeur. Je croque dedans. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi mauvais, mais je ne parviens pas à le recracher. Les portes s'ouvrent derrière moi. J'avale tout rond le fruit à cause de la surprise. On m'hurle dessus. Je suis enfermée dans ma chambre.

Le jardin arrive à sa fin. «Sale monstre » Hurle l'un des garçons, « Oui c'est ce que tu es. Grand père n'a pas voulu nous croire », « Nous allons tout lui dire ». Ils courent après moi, complètement trempés. Ma petite vengeance va se retourner contre moi. Je me transforme, mon corps ainsi allongé passe sans problème à travers la barrière qui délimite la fin du domaine. Je continue tout droit, traversant la prairie. Je m'arrête de courir quand l'herbe commence à disparaître, remplacée par de la pierre rouge. « AVA ! ». Je perds peu à peu ma forme bizarre qui me permet de courir plus vite. Je reprends ma taille normale et continue de courir. J'ai peur, je ne veux pas y retourner. J'arrive au bord du continent. Devant moi il n'y a qu'un mur de nuage, et en dessous le vide. Je ne veux pas y retourner, là où on tue par plaisir, là où on empoisonne ses propres frères, où on torture ses sœurs. Je fixe le vide. Je fais un pas, et laisse mon pied au dessus du vide, en équilibre. J'entends une deuxième fois mon nom. Je me laisse tomber.

Je suis sur les genoux de père. Marco à ses cotés, écrit les différentes choses que je peux faire grâce à mon pouvoir. « C'est une variante du hito hito no mi, modèle naïade, je ne vois pas ce que cela peut être d'autre. » fait Marco. Père rit doucement « Une nymphe des eaux douces, voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas contrôler l'eau de mer » « Mais si papy, des fois ça marche » « Uniquement parce qu'il y a des courant d'eau douce Ava » m'explique Marco. « Et pourquoi j'ai jamais mal quand je me coupe » « Parce que tu es faite d'eau, comme toutes les nymphes des eaux », « C'est un Zoan mythique, comme toi Marco, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne peut pas être blesser si facilement » dit père.

Je combats Ace sous ma forme zoan. Ainsi je suis bien plus grande que lui. Cela traîne en longueur. Je l'enferme finalement dans une main aquatique. Il déclare forfait, et heureusement, mon attaque m'a vidé de toute énergie. Je le relâche. « Arrête de me faire boire la tasse » rigole-t-il. Je reprend forme humaine et l'approche. Il frotte ma tête. « Elle est vilaine ta cicatrice » « C'est une cicatrice quoi » « Ouai, c'est jamais beau, mon petit frère en a une aussi, sous son œil ».

Je suis en retrait, près de Marco, je regarde un peu effrayé les corps évanouis des hommes de père. Le roux traverse le bateau. Son aura écrasante déployée tout autours de lui. Il veut que l'on rattrape Ace. Ces yeux se posent sur moi, il m'observe puis me fixe avec un air énigmatique pendant quelques secondes.

* * *

Je dois retenir des larmes en repensant à la suite, à la guerre, à la mort d'Ace et de Père. Eustass se relève, comprenant que j'ai terminé. Killer tente de l'aider, mais il se fait crier dessus :

\- Arrêter de vous préoccupez de moi, bordel. Allons nous coucher, dit il en s'adressant à moi.

Nous sortons de la salle à manger, et descendons vers sa cabine. Je le laisse devant sa porte, et me laisse glisser le long de l'échelle. Puis alors qu'il referme sa porte je l'appelle.

\- Attend Kid !

\- Hum ?

\- Je peux rester avec toi ? (Il soupire mais je devine le grand sourire qui doit barrer son visage.)

\- Allez vient petite idiote !

Je remonte et passe devant lui qui me tient la porte. Sa chambre est très grande, le double de la mienne, un lit en mezzanine accentue cette impression. Mais à cause de son bras un grand lit d'appoint à été installer, repoussant contre les murs les différents meubles de la pièce. Tandis qu'il se couche je pars dans sa salle de bain. C'est avec délice que je me glisse dans sa baignoire gigantesque par rapport à la mienne. Je sors de l'eau, me sèche, enfile un t-shirt à lui bien trop grand puis me glisse sous les draps.

\- Mon dieu, Ava tu crois pas que je souffre assez comme ça, grogne-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est de la torture là, de t'avoir aussi près, alors que je ne peux même pas assouvir mes désirs.

Je ne réponds rien, ne comprenant pas moi même pourquoi désormais j'ai tant besoin de rester près de lui. Je me love contre lui et fini par m'endormir.

* * *

 _L'homme est dépité. Son épouse reste de marbre face aux soldats agenouillé devant leurs trônes._

\- _Ils sont partis cette nuit. Emmenant les deux derniers œufs avec eux._

\- _Comment ont ils quitté l'île ?_

\- _Nous l'ignorons Mon Seigneur._

 _Les épaules de la reine se mettent à trembler. Son expression reste neutre malgré les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues._

\- _Elianore et Jason... Comment n'a-t-on pu voir une telle liaison contre nature, murmure la reine. (Elle secoue sa tête, faisant tinter ses bijoux.)_

\- _Nyméria, nous n'aurions pu le deviner._

\- _Mais ils ont pris les deux derniers…_

\- _Je le sais, mais Néthan est toujours là, et c'est lui qui à hériter du don, fait le roi calmement._

\- _Ne te voile pas la face Lysias, lance la reine sur un ton venimeux. Ils sont partis rejoindre l'alliance pour renverser Jon Boy et son royaume maudit. Elianore et Jason vont se porter comme représentant de notre pays. Nos propres enfants nous ont trahi._

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, il fait toujours nuit. Je revois les lignes parallèles de la tour fonçant vers le ciel, ses nombreux balcons, ses sculptures et colonnes à chaque étage. Et enfin sa coupole de cristal. Eustass, à côté de moi, s'agite un peu. Je me tourne contre lui, et me rendors. Quand le jour commence à poindre, le vieillard blanc toque à la porte. Je me lève, m'habille et lui ouvre. Il change les pansements de Eustass, il enlève même totalement celui qui couvrait la face gauche de son visage, révélant les marque de brulure infligées pas Sakazuki. Il ouvre son œil, qui par miracle n'a rien. Je m'approche de lui et regarde ses yeux. Leur éclat doré n'ayant en rien changé.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as ? Me demande-t-il en grognant. (Apparemment son sale caractère n'a pas changé non plus.)

\- Rien je me disais que tu ressemblais fortement à quelqu'un.

\- Si toi aussi tu me balances que je ressemble à l'autre empereur…

\- Oh c'est sur, si tu prenais sa place en tant que Yonkö, tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu.

Je tourne les talons le laissant seul avec le médecin. Ce dernier fait alors mal à son capitaine en nettoyant son épaule, ce qui lui attire les foudres de Eustass. J'entre dans le réfectoire, j'y retrouve Jame, le bras toujours en écharpe. Il faut dire que dans mon bonheur de le voir vivant il y a maintenant une semaine, je l'ai blessé plus qu'il ne le fût déjà.

\- Tu sais où nous allons ? me demande-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment, mais en tout cas nous allons devoir passer par une île plutôt civilisée pour faire des réserves.

\- Ouai j'ai vu que ça commençait à baisser, il ne nous reste plus que de la viande séchée et des pâtes.

Nous sommes quasiment seul dans la salle à manger. Je me fait une tartine de pain quand il pose son thé, puis me regarde sérieusement.

\- Ava, c'est vraie cette histoire de dragon céleste, et que c'est pour ça que Akainu ne t'a pas tué ?

Apparemment seul les officiers doivent être au courant et peut être le médecin. Je le regarde, et avec un petit sourire, je réponds à l'affirmative. Je crois qu'il a bien fait de poser son thé, il se serait étouffer avec sinon. Visiblement il ne croyait pas aux bruits qui avaient couru à travers le navire.

* * *

 **PS: Safèd Niilaa Mahala = Palais Blanc et Bleu**

 **Pour les persos des rêves :**

 **Lysias est le roi, Nyméria (oui oui ça vient de GoT... ^^') c'est son épouse, ils ont trois enfants, une fille : Elianore, et deux fils : Jason et Nathan.**

 **Voilà voilà c'était au cas où !**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Salut Salut tout le monde ! Un chapitre avec un peu de retard !**

 **Merci une fois encore à nikkouyoku pour sa review et tout les nouveaux followers !**

 **Voilà je vous embrasse fort !**

* * *

\- Bien, il faudra d'abord s'occuper de voir comment fixer sur l'épaule, pour qu'ensuite le bras soit démontable, intervint Darry.

\- Pour le bras en lui même, on a déjà ce qu'il faut, fait Heat. Le tout c'est que vous voyez ce que vous voulez Captain.

\- Je m'en occuperais avec toi du bras, on descendra à l'atelier dans la journée, dis-je à Heat.

\- Mais pour le support il faut que ce soit un métal peut agressif pour sa peau.

Je tape de mes cinq doigts sur l'accoudoir. Le sujet qui aurait du être intéressant tourne à de la médecine et autres traitements de la peau. Nous sommes assis sur le pont. Du coin de l'œil je peux voir Ava jouer aux cartes avec Jame. Le médecin parle plus fort, ayant compris que je n'écoutais plus :

\- Le problème c'est qu'avec les changements de climat, passant du plus froid au plus chaud d'une île à l'autre. Tu risques les engelures et brûlures à répétition avec un bras mécanique.

\- Je ne tiens pas à rester manchot Darry.

Sur ce je me lève et appelle Ava, qui se tourne vers moi. Je lui fais signe d'approcher. Elle prend son temps, ce qui à le don de m'agacer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Normalement l'île sera en vue dans quelques heures, on dormira sur place avec Killer et Darry.

\- Et moi ?

\- Toi, je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle.

\- Ah du coup je viens aussi ? (Un grand sourire barre son visage)

Elle me fixe un moment, et son regard devient alors plus mutin.

\- Avoues, t'as peur qu'on m'enlève ?

\- Non, mais en tout cas ça me ferait des vacances. Remarque j'aurais plus rien pour chauffer mon lit, je lui rétorque cruellement.

Elle ouvre grand la bouche, mais ne répond pas. A la place elle prend une moue boudeuse, me tourne le dos et retourne près de Jame. J'entends rire derrière moi, Darry affiche un sourire moqueur tandis que Killer rit franchement.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez ? Vous voulez des corvées en plus ? Je leur aboie.

\- Non Kid c'est juste que toi tu la rembarre et elle, elle te plante là. (Killer se met à rire encore plus fort.) On hésite sur qui se retrouve le plus con de vous deux.

\- Bon dégagez tout les deux !

Darry retourne de son pas tranquille vers son infirmerie, tandis que Killer part vers l'avant du bateau rigolant toujours. Heat est le seul qui est resté assis sur le banc. Je l'interpelle :

\- Bon si on allait bosser sur mon bras un peu.

\- Bien Captain.

Je lance un regard à Ava qui me tourne résolument le dos, elle discute avec Jame. « Reste calma, reste calme » murmure une voix dans ma tête. Décidément ça m'emmerde qu'elle soit si proche de lui. Il est plutôt grand pour son âge, les cheveux en brosses et châtain foncés, des tâches de rousseur partout. Suivie de Heat, j'entre dans le château avant et descend à l'atelier. Un peu de rangement ne serait pas inutile, il y en a partout. Je m'approche d'un établi et de mon bras existant je balance tout par terre. Heat sort des plans qu'il a préparés.

\- Regarde, en faisant ceci, le bras serait démontable, parce qu'avec le poid vous aurez pas mal de problème par la suite.

\- Non pas avec mon pouvoir, je ne le sentirais pas.

\- Par contre l'opération à faire sur l'épaule va être lourde. Déjà pour fixer, et ensuite pour le lier au système nerveux.

\- C'est nécessaire ?

\- vous ne pouvez pas toujours contrôlé votre pouvoir. Si vous en êtes privé ça risque d'être embêtant.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, le poid risque de me donner des problèmes de dos, et les changements de températures vont abimer ma peau. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai besoin d'un bras.

\- Pour la fixation on fera un mélange de chrome, d'aluminium et de carbone, ce sera léger et peu agressif.

\- Ok. Pour le bras fais en sorte qu'il puisse parer des attaques, je m'enfoue que ce ne soit pas esthétique. Et aussi, je veux une main avec laquelle je puisse saisir des objets.

\- Pas de problème Captain. Ça risque d'être assez imposant.

\- Tant mieux c'est ce que je veux.

Je le laisse commencer à bricoler, et ressors sur le pont. J'appelle Ava qui joue toujours avec Jame, elle approche doucement.

\- Killer vient ! Et prend ton carnet sur les fruits du démon.

Il disparaît un instant dans le quartier des officiers et en revient très vite, il s'assoit à côté de moi sur l'un des bancs fixés aux mats.

\- Bien Ava, Killer prend note de chaque fruit qu'il rencontre dans ce carnet ! du coup on va faire une fiche complète du tien.

\- Bien le type ? demande Killer.

\- Zoan, répond-t-elle en s'asseyant à même le sol face à nous.

Je reste un peu surpris je ne m'attendais pas à un zoan.

\- L'espèce ? Continue mon second.

\- Hito no mi modèle Naïade.

\- Bon fait une description de ce que tu peux faire.

\- Je peux contrôler les eaux du moment qu'elles sont douces, par exemple quand il pleut ou que j'ai un point d'eau près de moi, je peux m'en servir pour faire une attaque.

\- Tu peux en produire ?

\- En assez petite quantité, pas plus de quelques litres. Si je fais une attaque en produisant tout, je serais considérablement affaibli.

\- Il te faut de l'eau autours de toi, sinon ton pouvoir est inutile.

\- Bah ce n'est pas non plus trop embêtant, je ne peux pas être blesser mon corps étant fait d'eau.

\- Transforme toi, je lui demande.

Elle s'exécute automatiquement, Killer qui l'a déjà vu ainsi ne semble pas trop surpris mais moi j'étais trop amoché pour me rendre compte. Le corps d'ava s'allonge jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dépasse de deux bonnes têtes, elle devient translucide, d'une couleur passant par toutes les nuances de bleu. Son visage désormais plus fin, est d'un bleu plus profond tandis que ses cheveux sont d'un bleu si claire qu'ils en paraissent blancs et sont nettement plus long. Ils ne répondent plus aux lois de la gravité, virevoltant librement autours de son visage. Sur sa joue, roulent des larmes turquoise s'écoulant de sa cicatrice. Je n'en reviens pas, son apparence n'a rien à voir avec les autres Zoan que j'ai pu voir. Killer à mes côtés, écrit avec un grand nombre de détail l'apparence d'Ava. Il se relève et s'approche d'elle, lui tourne autours et lève le bras pour toucher Ava.

\- C'est froid ! S'exclame-t-il, surpris. Je ne peux pas enfoncer ma main ? Demande-t-il.

\- En fait mon enveloppe corporelle sous cette forme s'approche un de la bulle du revêtement des navires pour aller sous l'eau, fait elle d'une voix froide et immatérielle.

\- Donc si j'y vais franco ça passera à travers.

\- Oui.

\- Et quand tu es sous ta forme humaine.

\- Ça passe aussi mais plus difficilement, mais grâce au haki je peux sentir le projectile arriver et donc transformer partiellement certaine zone de mon corps, continue-t-elle de son étrange voix.

Je lui indique d'un mouvement du menton qu'elle peut reprendre sa forme initiale. Encore son apparence est peut être fascinante, mais sa voix fait carrément flipper.

* * *

Il est environ dix-sept heures quand les cris nous parviennent de la vigie. L'île est en vue. Un petit village avec un port de pêche se distingue. La ville est à un jour de marche à l'intérieur de l'île. Nous mouillons à moins d'une centaine de mètres du port.

\- Il doit y avoir une auberge dans le village, on va quitter le navire ce soir. On partira pour la ville le lendemain, j'annonce à l'équipage.

Pendant que quelques hommes préparent la chaloupe, je donne les directives pour l'équipage qui restent à bord, Killer lui enfile son casque.

\- Killer, Heat, Darry et Ava bougez vous on va pas tarder ! Vous allez sur le bateau maintenant.

Darry donne quelques indications à un des hommes qui à des dons en médecine. Il va devoir prendre soin du dernier patient de l'infirmerie. Heat est le premier à descendre dans la chaloupe suivi de Killer, avant de descendre, ava lance son sac à Heat puis saute sur la barque. Je descends à mon tour suivi de Darry qui ferme la marche. La traversé est assez courte et sans aucun problème.

Alors que nous arrivons au port nous demandons des indications sur une auberge, elle n'est pas très loin et en bon état. Nous y prenons deux chambres, puis y mangeons assez silencieusement. L'île sur laquelle nous nous trouvons est indépendante, elle accepte certaine politique du gouvernement mondial, mais ne permet pas la présence de marines. Elle repose sur un système peu répandu, où chaque habitant vote toutes les semaines en faveur de loi, ou de construction, de travaux divers et variés.

Il doit être minuit quand j'entre dans la chambre où je retrouve Ava. Celle ci est assise sur le rebord de la baignoire brossant ses cheveux qui lui arrivent à peine aux épaules. Je me plante devant elle. Ses yeux se lèvent vers moi.

\- Tu me laisses la place ?

Elle hoche de la tête puis se lève.

\- J'aurais peut être besoin d'aide…

\- Il y a gant, on va l'utiliser pour éviter de mouiller le bandage de ton bras.

\- Ouai.

Finalement je parviens à me laver seul, laissant donc à Ava le loisir de s'étaler de tout son long sur le lit.

\- Tu n'as pas été très bavarde ce soir, je lui demande depuis la salle de bain.

\- Parce que je n'avais rien à dire.

Dieu qu'elle m'énerve quand elle répond comme ça. Je respire un grand coup pour ne pas me laisser emporter vers la colère. Je sors de la baignoire et me sèche. Elle a éteint les lumières de la chambre. Je m'assoie sur le lit et la regarde, allongée sur le côté, la clarté provenant de la fenêtre éclaire son visage qui me fixe. A quoi pense-t-elle ? Cette fille est si différente de celle que j'ai l'habitude de rencontrer. Je me tourne vers elle et pose ma main sur sa hanche. Elle relève sa tête de l'oreiller, s'agrippe à mon cou et m'attire contre elle. Ma tête s'enfouis dans sa nuque. L'envie d'elle m'envahis, depuis son arrestation par la marine je n'ai pas eu l'occasion une seule fois et en plus avec ma blessure, ça n'a pas aidé. Je me positionne au dessus d'elle et la déshabille. Je mets un peu de temps, elle sourit :

\- Ca ne va pas trop t'handicaper ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton bras, tu es un peu estropier maintenant.

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te mettre l'estropier !

Elle pouffe, puis alors que j'enlève finalement son haut elle me fait basculer et s'assoie sur moi. Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement être dominé, je la laisse néanmoins là où elle se tient. Dès qu'elle eu enlevé la serviette que j'avais autours de la taille, j'essaye de la refaire basculer sous moi, mais d'un coup elle me plaque sur le lit se relève légèrement retire son short et se rassoie sur moi. Elle commence par déposer des bisous papillons dans ton mon cou, puis se soulève doucement. Je la regarde faire, finalement on peut faire une exception sur l'ordre de domination. De ma main droite je retiens sa cuisse et la fait redescendre de façon à ce qu'elle s'empale sur moi. Je replis mes jambes, et commence à lui donner des coups de reins. Je retiens un grognement, ma main se pose sur sa hanche que je caresse, remontant vers ses seins. Je ne parviens pas à me lasser de ce petit corps, rougi par l'effort, qui bouge au gré des mes mouvements en elle. Elle commence à gémir, lorsque mon nom franchit ses lèvres, je me redresse et la serre contre moi. Un sentiment indéfinissable me saisit, j'entre plus profondément en elle à chaque coup. Je me répands en elle tandis qu'elle jouit en gémissant plus fort. Je me retire et elle s'allonge à côté de moi. Alors que sa respiration trahi son sommeil, pour la première fois je ressens vraiment le soulagement qu'elle soit près de moi. Alors qu'elle est juste là, je me sens totalement seul dans ce grand lit en pensant qu'elle pourrait ne plus être de ce monde.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Salut salut !**

 **Comme toujours je voudrais remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petite review, ça m'encourage à continuer à poster ^^**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus rapidemment que celui-ci ;)**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse, et je vous fais de gros bisous !**

 **Ps : n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Sorcière et démon**

\- On aurait dû y aller à pied.

\- Je vous rappelle qu'il y cinq heures de marches jusqu'à la ville.

\- Fait chiez, bon il arrive ce bus ?

Vingt minute d'attente et c'est la fin du monde hein ? Ce sont bien des hommes tiens ! Eustass fait les cents pas en tournant autours du banc qui sert d'arrêt de bus. Une heure de bus contre cinq à pied, pour moi le choix est vite fait mais pour eux, visiblement, c'est plus compliqué à comprendre. Le bus finit pas arriver deux minutes plus tard. Le trajet est assez long, la route est mauvaise, et il fait chaud. Terriblement chaud et lourd. Le climat de l'île est étouffant, et très humide. Killer assis en face de nous regarde le paysage tandis que Darry à côté de lui, à la tête renverser en arrière par dessus le dossier et ronfle bruyamment. En fixant le vieillard blanc, me revient un mystère qui me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps me poussant à interroger Eustass :

\- Dit, le patient qui est à l'infirmerie depuis mon arrivé qui est-ce ?

\- Hein ?

\- Le grand brulé, à l'infirmerie...

\- Ah Elliott ! C'est le fils de Darry.

\- Son fils ?

\- Oui j'avais besoin d'un bon médecin, les compétences de Heat n'étaient pas suffisantes… J'ai trouvé Darry sur une île qui avait été réduite en cendre suite au passage d'un groupe de pirate, dont la réputation les décrit comme étant pire que des bêtes. Mais Darry ne voulait pas partir sans son fils qui avait été brulé en tentant de secourir sa mère dans la maison que les pirates venaient d'incendier.

Je regarde Darry qui semble si vieux. Eustass continue :

\- Il avait tout perdu, les trois quarts de la population avaient été massacrés, et le peu de survivant quittait l'île à tour de bras. Je lui ai dit que j'embauchais un docteur, et il m'a rétorqué qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire d'autre, qu'il ne lui restait plus rien sur cette île mais qu'il ne partirait pas sans son fils.

Je n'avais jamais considéré le fait que mon amant puisse se montrer si magnanime. Je pense à ce corps respirant à peine, je ne sais même pas si parfois il est réveillé.

\- Cela fait longtemps qu'ils sont là ?

\- On les a embarqué quelques temps avant d'arriver à Sabaody.

\- Et parfois il est éveillé ?

\- Oui, mais il souffre beaucoup tu sais. Du coup Darry l'endors avec de la morphine et lui fait des greffes de peau lentement.

Nous passons un col quand nous apercevons enfin la ville qui est plutôt grande, d'ici on repère de longues avenues, de nombreux parcs et jardins, et surtout la couleur grise des toits en zinc. Les bâtiments sont tous semblables, une vingtaine de mètre de hauteurs, avec de large fenêtre. Le bus nous dépose dans le centre qui est très animé. Les rues pavées et plantées d'arbres sont toutes remplies de café et de passants. Après une petite marche, les trois hommes trouvent leur bonheur : une boutique d'automail assez connue dans le nouveaux monde. Merveilleux, je sens que je vais bien m'ennuyer. J'approche de Kid :

\- Dit est-ce que je pourrais aller me balader un peu ?

\- Ava on en a déjà parlé…

\- Mais je suis en possession de mes pouvoirs et il n'y a pas de marine dans le coin. (Il soupire.) S'il te plaît.

\- Bon ok mais tu nous retrouve à ce café. (Il désigne un petit établissement juste en face.)

\- Merci !

Je commence à m'éloigner, son bras m'agrippe. Il me rapproche de lui et dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux, puis me relâche. Je suis toujours un peu décontenancée par ses marques d'affections intermittentes si bien que je reste un instant bête. Je lui tourne le dos et m'éloigne pour cacher un sourire béat.

Je flâne longtemps dans les rues, puis passe dans un quartier plus jeune que les autres, beaucoup étudient, assis dans les parcs ou dans les terrasses. Je comprends vite pourquoi, il y a dans cette ville une grande université. Le bâtiment est ancien, avec une architecture semblable à certains palais de Marie-Joie. Je marche le long des rues, puis entre dans une grande librairie. Sur trois étages, c'est l'une des plus grandes que j'ai vu de ma vie. Je passe le long des rayons sur la littérature où encore la navigation, pendant un petit moment je m'amuse à lire des recueils de poésies. Je passe dans la rayons suivant qui attire mon attention : Mythes et légendes. Un ouvrage assez ancien et épais à la reliure dorée éveille mon intérêt, _Royaumes Mythiques Disparus_. Je le feuillette puis tombe sur une gravure. Je retiens un hoquet de surprise. La tour de mes rêves y est représentée. Le royaume de la tour Septentrionale… Le chapitre décrit un ancien royaume, dévasté par le royaume perdu, malgré les efforts du gouvernement mondial pour le sauver. Je tourne la page. Des écritures et des annotations ajoutées par un lecteur entours le texte. Elles sont dans une écriture qui m'est inconnue. Je me penche plus sur le livre pour tenter de déchiffrer les symboles.

\- Excusez moi, mais est ce que je peux vous prendre ce livre rien qu'un instant ?

Je me retourne en sursautant. Une grande femme brune que je n'avais pas entendue arrivé se tient derrière moi. Ne sachant quoi lui dire je lui tends l'ouvrage, trop éberlué de ne pas avoir senti l'aura pourtant étrange de cette femme. J'en profite pour l'observer plus attentivement. Elle est pour une femme vraiment très grande, ses yeux bleus ne me sont pas inconnus, ses cheveux descendent un peu plus bas que ses épaules, et les mèches de sa frange trop longue sont passés de chaque côté de ses oreilles. Son expression devient de plus en plus surprise. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle déchiffre les phrases ajoutées.

\- Vous comprenez ce qui est écrit ? (Elle relève sa tête, et me dévisage longuement, et avec beaucoup de méfiance.)

\- Oui, me répond-t-elle prudemment après un long silence.

\- Qu'est ce que cela dit ? (elle ne répond pas, j'insiste.) Je vous en prie il faut que je le sache.

\- Cela dit que l'article est faux, qu'il connaît la véritable histoire, fait-elle sèchement.

\- Qui il ?

\- Roger.

La gorge nouée, je comprends lentement de quel Roger elle parle.

\- Ce sont des ponéglyphes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Il y autre chose d'écrit ?

\- Non rien.

Ça bouillonne en moi. Il me faut se bouquin, mais je n'ai pas le moindre sous sur moi. Je m'approche d'elle et lui saisi le bras, aussitôt quelque chose me boque en arrière. Je tourne ma tête des bras ont poussé dans mon dos, me retenant, je ne tente pas de m'échapper.

\- S'il vous plaît, il me faut se livre, mais je n'ai pas d'argent, avancez le moi, et dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon compagnon je vous rendrais l'argent.

Je rougis en ayant prononcé le mot compagnon pour désigner Kid. Elle me relâche, ferme le livre et se dirige ver la caisse. Je la suis. Nous sortons de la librairie avec le livre.

\- Allons rejoindre ton compagnon, je ne suis pas du genre radin mais on dirais qu'une certaine personne a déteint sur moi, murmure-t-elle en souriant.

Je pars donc avec elle retrouver Eustass et les autres à la boutique de bras mécanique.

* * *

Alors que nous entrons dans le magasin celle-ci s'arrête sur le seuil. Je continue sans faire attention et m'approche de Eustass.

\- Eustass peux tu me donner quatre-vingt Berry ? j'ai acheté un livre et je dois le rembourser à la dame qui m'a avancé.

Il se retourne visiblement irritable. C'est à ce moment là que je remarque les deux hommes penchés sur son épaule, en train de travailler dessus avec Darry. Il lance un regard à Killer :

\- Passe lui le fric, lui dit-il dans un grognement.

Killer ramasse un sac, en sort une petite liasse de billet, qu'il compte et me les donne, il s'arrête dans son geste.

\- Kid, murmure-t-il.

\- Hum ? Grogne l'interpellé.

\- C'est une des femmes de l'équipage de chapeau de paille

Je ne comprends plus rien. Eustass c'est relevé écartant les hommes et regarde haineusement la mystérieuse femme. Voilà pourquoi j'avais la sensation de la connaître. Nico Robin. Le démon d'Ohara.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, fait-elle doucement.

\- Où sont les autres ? aboie Kid.

\- Si seulement je le savais Captain Kid.

Elle a l'air soudainement triste. Un homme apparaît derrière elle, pose une main sur son épaule. Blond avec une vilaine cicatrice dû à une brûlure sous l'œil. Il nous avise Killer, Eustass et moi. Un blanc s'installe. Je m'approche de Killer :

\- Donne moi l'argent.

Il s'exécute puis je me retourne vers la femme :

\- Tiens merci beaucoup. (Dans mon dos Eustass se rassoie, laissant les prothésistes continués leur travail, gardant tout de même à l'œil la femme.)

\- De rien Enfant sorcière.

Je la regarde, éberluée. Eustass aussi a relevé qu'elle a mentionné mon surnom à la vue du sifflement d'avertissement qu'il pousse. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quelque chose qu'elle part accompagné du jeune homme. Je sors aussi laissant le livre à Killer, la voix de Kid s'élève brusquement :

\- Méfie toi elle est dangereuse !

Je courre sur la courte distance qui me sépare d'eux. Killer sur les talons, certainement sur ordre de Eustass.

\- Attendez ! (Il se retourne tout les deux.) Je sais que tu n'as pas tout dit.

Elle se crispe légèrement. Je continue :

\- En bas de la page, la longue phrase, tu t'y es repris à plusieurs fois pour la lire. Qu'est-ce que cela disait ?

Le jeune homme reste visser sur mon visage, ça me dérange. La femme soupire :

\- Rien ne t'échappe on dirait… C'est une prophétie.

\- Une prophétie ?

\- « Les deux êtres nés de la rencontre du dieu et du démon seront les héritiers des secrets du sang ».

Je ne comprends pas où cela veut en venir, mais en tout cas c'est en rapport avec ma famille, les Saraswati, ceux qui possèdent les secrets du sang. Je dois paraître un peu perdue car Nico Robin reprend la parole.

\- Quand à ce que cela signifie je ne sais pas. (Elle me regarde plus intensément.) Mais tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

\- Non…

\- Alors pourquoi t'intéresser à ce royaume ?

\- Par curiosité, c'est tout…

\- Cela fait beaucoup de coïncidence, ton exécution abroger, ce livre, ton intérêt pour cette île. Je n'aime les mystères que pour les résoudre. (Elle est interrompue par son compagnon.)

\- Robin il faut y aller.

\- Très bien, au revoir Enfant sorcière, porte toi bien.

\- De même Enfant démon.

Elle sourit puis pars avec son compagnon. C'est la qu'un tout petit détail me revient en tête :

\- Ce type est de l'armée révolutionnaire, fais-je.

\- Tu es sur ? Me demande Killer.

\- Oh que oui, c'est le numéro deux : Sabo.

* * *

J'entre dans la grande chambre que je partage avec Eustass, je pousse un petit sifflement admiratif :

\- Eh ben tu ne t'es pas foutu de nous sur ce coup là.

\- C'est une grande ville, et on peut se permettre de dormir là.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais un tel goût pour le luxe.

La chambre est immense avec un grand lit en fer forgé, et des meubles tous plus jolis les uns que les autres, mais le mieux c'est la sale de bain. Couverte de miroir avec un sol en marbre, il y a un double lavabo et la baignoire ressemble plus à une piscine qu'à autre chose, même pour quelqu'un de la taille de Eustass. Je parcours les deux pièces puis reviens vers le lit où c'est assis Eustass. Il regarde son épaule dont la cicatrisation arrive à sa fin. Je m'approcheet commence à l'aider à retirer ses bottes.

\- Il commence dans deux jours à poser le socle pour le bras métallique, m'annonce-t-il

\- Il y en a pour combien de temps ?

\- Normalement la journée mais je serait dans les vapes du coup je dormirais surement là-bas. Ils vont aussi créer des jonctions nerveuses. Ava, le livre maintenant.

Cela sonne comme un ordre que je ne dois surtout pas ignorer. Je retire la seconde botte puis vais le chercher, je l'ouvre et le tourne dans le sens de Eustass. Il regarde la gravure sans comprendre puis ses arcades sourcilières s'arrondissent.

\- C'est ta tour ?

\- Oui, tourne la page.

Il s'exécute, puis la parcours, lui aussi relève de suite les symboles ajoutés au crayon.

\- J'ai déjà vu ces écritures, il y un bloc qui en est couvert sur l'iles des hommes poissons.

\- Je sais, cette femme, Nico Robin, passait derrière moi dans la librairie, elle sait les lire. Sais-tu qui a écrits ces annotations ?

\- Hum ?

\- Gol D Roger.

Il me regarde interloqué :

\- Tu es en train de me dire que le seigneur des pirates savait lire et écrire cette langue ?

\- Ça c'est pas moi qui le dit, mais Nico Robin.

Eustass reste un instant pensif puis termine de se déshabiller et se couche. Je suppose que la suite des questions sera pour demain. Je lis complètement le chapitre sur la tour Septentrionale, puis finis par me coucher aussi.

* * *

 _Le jeune prince est sous le porche de la salle du trône. Sa mère le regarde, retrouvant dans les traits de son plus jeune enfant ceux de Jason, son ainé. Elle se lève et prend son fils dans ses bras._

\- _Lysias, fait elle. Néthan ne partira pas._

\- _Il a le don, c'est déjà trop tard. Et puis quand l'alliance le saura soit ils le tueront, soit ils te l'enlèveront._

 _Un groupe de soldats fait irruption dans la pièce._

\- _Mon seigneur, il faut partir, une armada approche._

\- _Ils attaqueront Jon Boy._

\- _Ils savent que nous sommes les alliés de son royaume._

 _La reine s'agenouille par terre, serrant plus fort son fils._

\- _Faites évacuez la tour, c'est ce qu'ils viseront en premier, ordonne le roi. (Il s'approche de l'un des balcons, regardant au loin.)_

\- _La Tour Septentrionale ne passera pas la nuit, prévient sa femme._

\- _Alors notre royaume non plus, lâche-t-il._


	19. Chapitre 18

**Coucou ! Voilà la suite ave le chapitre 18**

 **je vous souhaite a tous une bonne soirée!**

 **surtout n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis preneuse de tout les avis !**

 **voilà voilà :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Sabo**

Je tourne et retourne la cuillère dans mon café tandis que Killer boit à l'aide d'une paille son thé, Heat lui mâchonne longuement un morceau de pain. Je lance un regard en biais à Ava, plongée dans ses pensées.

\- En tout cas je ne savais pas que le seigneur des pirates pouvait lire les ponéglyphes, dit Killer.

\- Et Nico Robin aussi, murmure Ava.

\- Les voleurs dont ils parlent dans tes rêves…

\- Sont le prince héritier et sa sœur, apparemment ils avaient noué une relation incestueuse.

\- Dans ton livre il dise que c'est le royaume perdu qui détruit celui de la tour Septentrionale et que le gouvernement mondial n'a pu sauvé que le couple royal. Mais Roger dit l'inverse c'est ça ?

\- Il dit que c'est faux, répond Ava. Mes rêves sont liés à ça, à la naissance du gouvernement mondial, ceux qui ont quitté l'île avant son annihilation, sont ce frère et sa sœur : Elianore et Jason. Et qu'ils ont donc fondé une famille de Dragon Céleste sans avoir d'île, celle ci étant détruite.

\- Que ce passe-t-il dans tes rêves ?

\- Les deux ont trahis leurs parents, ont volés quelque chose et sont partis trouver l'alliance, qui a donné naissance au gouvernement mondial. Puis l'île de la tour Septentrionale a été attaquée de même que l'ancien royaume.

Je tapote la couverture dorée du livre, je ricane rejoignant enfin leur conversation :

\- En effet ça ne correspond pas à la version officielle. (Killer se redresse brusquement et se tourne vers Ava.)

\- Ava il y a combien de famille sans île d'origine à Marie-Joie ?

\- Une. La mienne. N'ayant plus d'île, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont bâti leurs richesses par le commerce et la finance.

\- Et quel était le nom de ceux qui prirent la décision de monter à Marie-Joie ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait trouver un livre sur la généalogie des dragons célestes.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que cela soit Jason et Elianore Saraswati Charulekha, conclut Killer.

Ava ne répond rien. Je la regarde un long moment. Quelle probabilité pour qu'un dragon céleste atterrisse sur mon navire, quelle probabilité pour qu'elle ait été sur le navire d'un des plus grand pirate de l'histoire ? Quelle probabilité pour qu'elle fasse des rêves sur des événements qui se sont déroulés il y a plus de 800 ans ? Tout ceci ne peut pas être un enchaînement de coïncidence. Killer redresse sa tête et je sais qu'il me regarde à travers les trous de son casque. Je fais un signe du menton, il pose sa question :

\- Ava et cette histoire qui est marqué sur le livre ?

\- « Les deux qui naitront du dieu et du démon seront les héritiers des secrets du sang ». Un truc dans ce style.

A ce moment là un étrange groupe entre dans la salle de restauration de l'hôtel. Tous vêtus de longue cape grise. L'un deux jette un coup d'œil vers nous, son regard s'attarde trop longuement sur Ava. Je pose ma main sur la cuisse de mon amante et lance un regard de propriétaire à l'homme. Il se détourne et s'assoie à une grande table avec ses compagnons. Je tourne la tête et approche mes lèvres de l'oreille d'ava.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce sont des révolutionnaires.

\- Le mec d'hier, le blond en est un aussi, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, fait elle à voix basse.

\- Je ne sais pas je n'ai pas fait attention, il y a une femme avec eux mais ce n'est pas Nico Robin.

Je regarde la femme qu'elle désigne, plutôt jeune, avec des cheveux châtains. Elle me regarde, visiblement intriguée, un homme entre, et s'assoie à côté d'elle posant un journal sur la table. Je reconnais le jeune homme à la joue brulé de la veille. Il s'adresse à voix basse à l'ensemble de la table qui se tourne vers nous. Ils continuent de parler en lançant des regards dans notre direction. Je serre le poing quand je me rends compte qu'ils fixent particulièrement Ava. Excédé, je me lève suivi de près par Killer et Heat, je m'approche de leur table. Le blond balafré, nous voyant approché se lève d'un bond.

\- Eh du calme, on ne vous veut pas de mal, commence t'il en levant les mains pour appeler au calme.

\- Toi tu la fermes le nabot !

\- Bon calme toi un peu le Kid t'as qu'à regarder ça, tu comprendras ! M'interpelle un de ses compagnons.

Je lance un regard noir à celui qui m'a parlé, un homme aux cheveux frisés. Il me tend le journal que je lui prends des mains violemment. Je regarde rapidement la page, les avis de recherche pour moi, Killer et Ava ont été mis à jours. Le mien passant notamment de 315 millions à 400 millions. Mais quelque chose est différent sur celui d'Ava. En plus de la somme offerte qui est astronomique. La mention morte ou vive à été retirer pour faire place à un « only alive ».

\- 700 millions de berry pour ce petit bout, ça doit faire du mal à ton orgueil Eustass Kid, me nargue une voix dans mon dos. (Je me retourne, l'homme qui avait regardé Ava en étant l'origine) Autant pour une « fille de » c'est beaucoup, continue-t-il.

Alors que je m'apprête à remettre ce pauvre type à sa place, j'entends derrière moi Ava se lever et sortir en trombe du restaurant. Par la fenêtre je la vois visiblement en colère, et quelques instants plus tard une pluie torrentielle se met à tomber. Killer qui n'a rien manqué de la scène pousse un sifflement admiratif.

\- Eh ben, voilà qu'elle peut faire tomber la pluie maintenant.

Je ne répond pas, autant impressionné que lui. Les regards des révolutionnaires passent du ciel à Ava. Je choisi de mettre de côté mon envi de baston avec l'abruti de révolutionnaire et sors la rejoindre.

\- Ava, la pluie que tu as déclenché attire l'attention…

\- Et alors, ils se poseront des questions comme ça.

\- Ava je vais partir pour aller faire installer le socle de mon bras, que vas tu faire ?

\- Questionner cette femme sur les armes.

Sa voix est pleine d'assurance, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je retrouve la fille d'Everrain, nue dans son lit, prête à se battre contre le reste du monde. Je l'attrape et la force à venir vers moi, sentant sa colère. Lentement les grosses goutes d'eau se calme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse totalement. Mes cheveux trempés gouttent sur mon visage.

\- Décidément il avait raison Marco, t'es emmerdante à arroser tout le monde pour rien, je lui fais en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Eustass, réplique-t-elle.

\- Bon je te laisse t'occuper de tes rêves et autres royaumes enchantés.

Je la relâche. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Dieu que ça peut m'énerver, je lui attrape le menton et l'embrasse. Un bruit de gorge dans mon dos attire mon attention. Je regarde par dessus mon épaule Killer m'attend accompagné de Heat et de Darry.

\- A plus tard mon dragonneau ! Je lui lance en partant à la suite de mes compagnons.

Je la regarde par dessus l'épaule avec un grand sourire, pas peu fier de ma trouvaille, elle me lance un regard noir pour toute réponse.

* * *

Je serre les dents, ma mâchoire en est tout ankylosée. Ils en sont à la cinquième plaques sur sept, celles ci sont fixées à même ma chaire.

\- Darry, tu m'excuseras mais passe moi cette putain de bouteille de saké.

Le vieil homme qui était en train de préparer une deuxième dose de morphine me regarde, visiblement contre le fait que je me soule.

\- Passes moi cette bouteille !

\- Captain, mieux vaut la morph…

\- Darry je m'en fout de ta drogue je veux du saké.

Heat finit par me la tendre, j'en descends la moitié. Je sens rapidement les effets, mes muscles se relâche doucement. Je me sens sale. Les prothésiste clips la sixième plaque puis commence à enfoncer les attaches. Le sang coule le long de mon abdomen. Darry l'essuie rapidement.

Quand la dernière plaqua est installée je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Les deux mécanos expliquent alors à Darry comment entretenir la peau et le métal en désignant ma nouvelle épaule. Le docteur désinfecte les plaies causé par les vis, puis couvre de bandage l'endroit au la chaire est remplacée par le métal. Nous quittons finalement l'atelier aux alentours de seize heures. Quand nous rentrons à l'hôtel J'ai le déplaisir de constater que le révolutionnaire à l'œil baladeur est là, assis à une table en compagnie du blond balafré. Alors que je passe près d'eux pour prendre les escaliers menant aux chambres le premier redresse les épaules. Brun aux cheveux plutôt long, un air provoquant passe sur son visage alors qu'il me regarde. Je n'aime pas que l'on me regarde. J'avise de suite la chaine autour de son cou. Je l'étrangle avec, sans plus de cérémonie, en tirant simplement sa longue chaîne en arrière. Je le retient deux secondes puis l'entraîne vers le sol avant de le lâcher, il m'a suffisamment cherché et il m'a trouvé. Je remet mieux mon manteau à l'aide de ma main, puis le salut en portant deux doigts à ma tempe, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Je quitte la salle tandis qu'il se masse le cou en reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle. La voix du balafré me parvient, je ne comprends pas tout mais on dirait qu'il avait déjà prévenu l'autre homme. Je monte dans ma chambre. Celle ci est vide. Je regarde tout de même dans la salle de bain. Personne. Où donc est-elle encore passé ?

On frappe au même moment à ma porte. J'ouvre sur Killer.

\- Décidément je ne m'y ferais jamais à ton casque, je lui dis pour tout accueil.

\- Ouai ouais je sais. Je sais qui est le type balafré. (Il me tend un journal qui date de plus de cinq mois) Ce mec est loin d'être un petit joueur.

Je prends le journal. Comment dire, ça commence à faire trop de personnes. D'abord cette bonne femme, et maintenant le numéro deux de l'armée révolutionnaire.

\- Ok, merveilleux ce mec doit être dangereux comme tout les supernovas réunis. Mais plus important pour le moment, on a repaumé Ava.

\- Ah, elle est partie avec Nico Robin, lâche-t-il on ne peut plus calme.

La colère m'emporte.

\- Bordel ! Et où ça ? Je lui demande en hurlant.

\- Euh je ne sais pas…

\- Bon bah je crois que le moment est venu de faire plus ample connaissance avec ce Sabo.

Je ressors de la chambre, poussant Killer dans le couloir. Je commence à descendre.

\- Attend Kid !

\- Non je n'attends pas.

J'entre dans la salle de restauration de l'hôtel suivi de Killer. La jeune fille châtain a rejoins les deux hommes, apparemment c'est la copine au blond. Je m'approche de la table.

\- Excusez moi de troubler votre réunion, mais j'aimerais retrouver ma subordonnée.

Le blond lève la tête vers moi :

\- Captain Kid.

\- Commandant Sabo, je lui réponds de façon hargneuse

Un mince sourire étire sa bouche alors qu'il reprend la parole avec un très grand calme:

\- Que puis je faire ?

\- J'aimerais savoir si vous savez où est passé un des membres de mon équipage. Petite, brune…

\- Elle est aux thermes avec Robin non ? dit soudainement la jeune femme en me coupant la parole.

\- Toi je te conseille d'attendre que j'aie fini de parler…

\- Oui ils sont à dix minutes à pieds de l'autre côté du fleuve, continu Sabo sans même faire attention à ce que je dis.

Killer me retient par le bras sentant que je commence à m'emporter. Il tente de me ramener doucement à la raison.

\- Que fait-on Kid ?

\- Bah on va attendre un peu, puis si elle n'est pas là dans une demi heure on va la chercher.

\- Super, lance jovialement le balafré. Vous prendrez bien un verre avec nous ?

\- Ah pourquoi pas, j'ai une petite blessure qui me fait légèrement souffrir du coup l'alcool me fera pas de mal. (Le balafré regarde mon côté gauche et l'absence de bras.)

\- Comment l'as tu perdu ?

\- Le chien rouge, Sakazuki, a grillé mon bras jusqu'à l'os, on a du me l'amputé, au niveau de l'épaule.

\- Ah ce n'est pas jolie, lance la fille.

\- En effet, ajoute Killer.

Nous commandons chacun une choppe de bière. Au bout de la quatrième, les discussions et les rires résonnent dans tout l'hôtel, nous somme désormais une dizaines, Darry, Heat et quelques révolutionnaire nous ayant rejoins. Nous enchaînons les verres comme si nous étions tous de vieilles connaissances. Je perds peu à peu mes esprits devenant beaucoup plus joyeux. C'est à ce moment là que Ava, accompagnée de Nico Robin rentre dans la salle. Ah la tronche qu'elle tire ma jolie maîtresse en me voyant ! Je crois que jamais je ne l'ai jamais vu faire une tête pareille.

\- Ava ! mon dragonneau, je lui lance plus que ivre.

\- Dragonneau, plutôt original comme surnom ! Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? me demande le balafré en rigolant.

\- Bah parce que s'en est…


	20. Chapitre 19

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voilà la suite, je vous souhaite un bonne lecture !**

 **A la prochaine !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : La destruction de l'île**

Les reflexes et la vitesse de Killer m'impressionneront toujours. Quand à Eustass, visiblement, il ne comprend pas comment il a finit par terre. Il faut dire que cette joyeuse bande est plus qu'alcoolisée, et que Killer a miraculeusement eu la présence d'esprit de sauter sur son capitaine alors qu'il allait révéler par inadvertance que je suis un dragon céleste.

\- Je ne voyais pas le capitaine Eustass Kid si social, fait la voix de Robin.

\- Oh il lui arrive très peu souvent d'être sympathique, mais l'alcool l'aide bien en ce moment, je lui réponds en riant.

J'aide Eustass à se relever, puis redresse sa chaise, il se rassoie, puis me prend par les hanches pour me forcer à m'assoir sur lui. Cela me semble incroyable que Eustass soit si ivre qu'il ne se rende pas compte de comment il c'est retrouvé par terre. Killer lui c'est judicieusement éloigné de son capitaine, et c'est assis à côté de Robin. Cette dernière commande un verre de rouge, puis me regarde, je fais signe d'en prendre aussi un pour moi. Malgré que je sois sur ses genoux, mon amant est tellement grand qu'il peut poser son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne. De sa main il caresse mon épaule redessinant mon tatouage du doigt. Alors qu'on m'apporte mon verre de vin je croise le regard de Robin, elle souri en me regardant avec Eustass. Parmi les grands bruits que font les autres j'entends sa voix très basse mystérieusement près de moi.

\- Je ne le voyais pas non plus du genre romantique. (Je tourne la tête et découvre sur mon épaule se trouve une bouche, je regarde Robin, celle ci me fait un sourire en penchant sa tête.)

\- Oh il ne l'est pas vraiment, encore une fois c'est l'alcool qui doit le mettre dans cet état, finis-je par répondre.

\- Et donc pourquoi « dragonneau » ?

Là on peut dire que j'accuse le coup. J'avais pensé qu'elle n'aurait pas fait attention, mais c'est sous-estimer l'intelligence remarquable de cette femme. Si elle fait le lien avec notre discussion de l'après midi même, elle va vite comprendre. Je ne réponds pas et me tortille pour rencontrer le regard de mon amant. Celui ci commence à fatiguer et à être vraiment ivre, je décide de commander à manger pour lui et moi. Killer, Darry et Heat étant suffisamment grand pour se prendre en charge je les laisse se débrouiller. Je prend une seconde chaise et m'assois à côté de Eustass tandis que je mange ma purée. Il doit être vingt et une heures quand je tente de relever Eustass de sa chaise pour monter se coucher. Je tire sur lui, il se relève et manque de tomber, des mains apparues de nul part le retiennent.

\- Vas y je vais t'aider, fait simplement Robin.

Plutôt utile comme pouvoir. Grâce à elle je parviens à mettre Eustass dans la baignoire de la chambre. Elle me souhaite une bonne nuit et ressort en fermant silencieusement la porte. Je le déshabille observant sa fameuse épaule sur lequel sera fixer son bras demain. Je commence à le laver, prenant soin d'éviter le métal. A moitié dans les vapes, il pousse un grognement quand j'approche de son bas ventre. Il m'attire par surprise contre lui.

\- Ah non, Eustass, j'ai déjà pris mon bain moi, dis-je en essorant mon t-shirt désormais mouillé.

Je le rince rapidement puis le recouvre de la plus grande serviette que je pu trouver. Mais tout de même trop petite pour lui. Ayant quelque peu récupéré de force sur l'alcool, il sort tout seul de la baignoire et marche d'un pas plus ou moins assuré vers le lit où il se laisse tomber.

\- Non Kid, je ronchonne. Tu es encore trempé !

\- C'est la serviette qui est trop petite, dit il en s'asseyant au bord du matelas.

\- Ouai c'est surtout toi qui est ridiculement grand.

\- Mouais mais ça te plais, murmure-t-il en me saisissant par les hanches.

\- Eustass arrêtes, tu es ivre !

\- Oui mais ça ne m'empêche pas, fait-il plus sensuel, mais l'odeur de l'alcool gâche tout effet.

Il m'approche de lui et remonte sa main jusqu'à ma nuque et me fait pencher vers lui tandis qu'il se rallonge. Je me colle à lui, savourant la caresse de sa main qui passe le long de mes côtes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire quand sa respiration prend le rythme habituel de quand il dort. Je me redresse sur un bras, il s'est endormi sans plus de cérémonie, je tire la couverture sur nous et m'endors rapidement à mon tour.

* * *

 _Tout n'est plus que poussière. L'enfant se redresse parmi les décombres. Des centaines de gardes tournent et retournent les morceaux de pierre à la recherche des survivants. Derrière lui son père et sa mère prient, agenouillés sur le sol. Des femmes serrent des corps inertent dans leurs bras hurlant leur désespoir. L'enfant semble soudain effrayer, il regarde partout autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose, il s'enfonce dans la forêt suivit de près par deux gardes._

 _Un hoquet de surprise surgit de sa bouche. Des morceaux de la pierre sont éparpillés au sol sur plusieurs mètres. Il se penche et en saisit un. Des hurlements de frayeur s'élèvent, par centaine. Un autre garde accoure._

\- _Ils envoient des bombes incendiaires, la reine veut de suite son fils auprès d'elle, les bateaux sont prêts, on évacue l'île dans l'urgence._

\- _Votre altesse je vous en prie, venez !_

\- _Non._

 _La voix de l'enfant résonne. Il marche toujours plus vers le centre de la forêt. Vers le rivage un nuage noir et épais annonce la mort qui est proche. Un cri suraigu déchire l'air surpassant les hurlements et le bruit du feu commençant à se répandre. Un silence de mort s'installe._

\- _Néthan, prince Néthan, hurlent les gardes ne voyant plus l'enfant._

 _Ils se regardent à plusieurs reprises, puis font demi tour pour rejoindre le rivage avant d'être piégé dans la forêt par les flammes alors qu'un nouveau cri à s'en percer les tympans retentit._

* * *

Alors que les trois hommes finissent de faire les connections nerveuses, Eustass lâche un petit cri de surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas spécialement agréable !

\- Ne bougez pas, il nous reste encore quelques boulons à resserrer et ce sera terminé, préviens un des prothésistes.

Je pouffe en voyant Eustass faire une grimace alors qu'on resserre un fois de plus les nombreuses vis.

\- Et voilà.

Eustass se relève et soulève son nouveau bras, dont il referme les doigts métalliques. Il le tourne dans les sens, et s'étire plusieurs fois. Il me regarde finalement :

\- Alors tu aimes ?

\- Trop gros, trop encombrant, mais mon avis n'a pas vraiment d'importance hein ?

\- Ahahahaha en effet ! fait-il, d'une voix gutturale.

Il avance jusqu'à un miroir, puis saisi son manteau qu'il pose sur ses épaules. Un sourire étire ses lèvres rouge sang.

\- On va pouvoir reprendre la mer, fait-il. On prend le premier bus demain matin et on retourne au navire.

Nous prenons le chemin de l'hôtel. Sur le chemin nous croisons le groupe de révolutionnaire, Sabo et Robin s'arrête.

\- Nous partons, nous allons vers une ville plus à l'est de l'île, dit simplement le balafré.

\- C'est donc la dernière fois que nous nous croisons, répond Eustass.

\- En effet. (Le blond me tend une main, que je serre, il fait de même avec Eustass.) Faites pas trop de conneries ! (La brune s'approche de moi, me prend la main.)

\- N'oublie pas, les armes antiques n'ont pas été découverte, il y en a peut être dont on ne soupçonne même pas l'existence. Poursuis ton chemin, il te conduira à la clé du mystère. Nous nous recroiserons, je suis sûre que ce que tu cherche est très proche de mon propre but.

\- Oui. Au revoir Nico Robin.

\- Au revoir Ava Grace Newgate. (Sa façon d'appuyer sur mon faux nom me glace l'échine, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis persuadée qu'elle fera des recherches sur moi.)

Je les regarde s'éloigner à la suite de leur groupe.

\- Tu ne lui as révéler que très peu de chose j'ai l'impression, observe mon amant près de moi.

\- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas non plus ébruiter le fait que je sois un dragon céleste.

\- Ouai, tu me raconteras quand on sera à l'hôtel.

\- Kid !

Nous nous retournons tout deux sur Killer qui courre vers nous ;

\- Kid faut se bouger y a un bus qui redescend vers la côte dans trente minutes, on a le temps de l'avoir.

\- Bon bah tu me raconteras sur le navire, décide-t-il.

Nous retournons en vitesse l'hôtel et plions bagage en moins de dix minutes. Nous payons le tenancier puis quittons le quartier pour rejoindre l'arrêt.

Il doit être vingt-deux heures quand nous arrivons au village sur la côte. A l'auberge où nous avions passé la première nuit nous retrouvons Hikaru accompagné d'un autre membre de l'équipage. Ils nous apprennent qu'ils avaient mis en place un roulement pour garder la chaloupe et être prêt quand nous reviendrions. Hikaru me lance plusieurs fois un sale regard, depuis qu'il a appris ma véritable position sa sympathie à mon égard est devenue proche du néant absolu. Pour l'éloigner de moi Killer prend de mes mains mon sac et lui tend ainsi que le sien.

\- Va mettre ça dans la barque et tiens toi près à partir.

\- Plusieurs navires de la marine se sont approchés de l'île pendant notre absence, m'apprend Eustass alors qu'il revient vers moi. Rien de bien inquiétante cette île a conclut récemment des partenariats important avec les révolutionnaires.

\- Ça explique leur présence en si grand nombre, ainsi que celle de leur numéro deux.

\- Ouai, plusieurs de leur navire à eux aussi tourne autours, on devrait avoir aucun mal à s'éloigner.

Nous partons finalement à bord de la chaloupe. Hikaru rame me tournant le dos. La voix de Kid chuchote à mon oreille :

\- Je te laisse carte blanche pour mettre les points sur les I avec lui. (J'ai le plaisir de constater qu'Hikaru a tressailli en entendant les paroles de son capitaine.)

\- Bien Captain, je lui réponds.

Un sourire sadique fend son visage.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, ajoute-t-il en m'embrassant fougueusement.

Tous sur la barque se retrouve aussi gêné que moi, ça doit être la première fois qu'il est aussi peu pudique devant les autres. Il se redresse, fait jouer ses doigts métallique et lance un regard aux autres peu engageant.

\- Un souci les gars ?

\- Aucun Captain Kid !

Revenir sur le bateau me fait tout drôle, une fois de plus je n'ai pas vraiment le sentiment d'y être à ma place. Je suis pourtant accueillie par des sourires. Mais alors que je me retourne vers Kid, je vois qu'il a déjà repris son rôle de capitaine. Et que l'affection peu voilée qu'il me montrait en ville restera chaque jour enfermé dans sa cabine. Killer s'approche de moi, son visage enfin à l'air libre me sourit. Il me tend mon sac :

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher Ava, on va faire un débriefing avec les autres officiers, ça risque d'être long.

J'hoche de la tête pour toute réponse.

\- Je vais faire en sorte que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je ris à son allusion et me dirige vers le quartier des officiers, et entre directement dans la cabine de Eustass dont j'ai désormais un double des clés. Je passe un long moment dans la salle de bain, puis fini par me coucher. J'ai du m'endormir, car bien plus tard, une chose glacé se pose sur ma hanche, me tirant de l'obscurité où je me trouvais, malgré que toutes les lumière de la cabine soient allumées. Je me retourne surprise par ce contact froid. Kid, glissé dans les draps me regarde avec intensité, il m'attire à lui, tirant légèrement sur mes hanches. Ses lèvres se posent d'abord sur mon épaule, et puis remonte sur mon cou. A l'opposer de son attitude si incendiaire, j'ai face à moi le Eustass que seul l'intimité de cette cabine me permet d'en connaître l'existence.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Hello hello, voilà le chapitre suivant ! :)**

 **si jamais vous souhaitez me donner votre avis, surtout n'hésitez pas ! :)**

* * *

 **chapitre 20 : Dispute**

Elle reprend son souffle lentement, dans la lumière énigmatique que ma lampe de chevet diffuse dans la pièce. Elle se redresse puis descend de la mezzanine, et entre dans la salle de bain. Nue, elle s'observe un peu dans la glace, elle pose sa main gauche sur son épaule droite, regardant la marque de barbe blanche avec un air mélancolique. Elle se passe un gant d'eau froide sur la figure puis revient dans le lit. Je la caresse.

\- Ton autre main s'il te plaît.

J'échange alors de place avec elle et laisse ma main de chaire parcourir son ventre. Je la regarde, le temps est venu de parler. Je ne sais toujours rien de ce que lui a dit la femme membre de l'équipage de chapeau de paille et cela commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Sur mon bateau je ne veux pas de secret.

\- Qu'as-tu appris ? Je lui demande.

\- A vrai dire peu de chose. Mais des choses ont fait le lien avec des souvenirs que j'ai de Marie-Joa.

\- Du genre ?

\- Nous avons pas mal parlé de cette « prophétie » copiée par Gol D Roger sur le livre, de ceux qui naîtront d'un dieu et d'un démon. On peut apparenté les dragons célestes à des dieux.

\- Oui ils aiment beaucoup se considérer ainsi, fais-je en ricanant.

\- En effet. Eh bien à Marie-Joa, quand je faisais des bêtises, ou même les autres enfants de ma famille qui sont de la même génération que moi, on nous disait qu'un démon viendrait nous mangé. C'était une menace sans arrière pensée, quelque chose pour nous faire peur gentiment. Mais derrière il y a quand même quelque chose d'archaïque

\- C'est à dire ? Qu'entends-tu par démon ?

\- Les ennemis des dragons célestes, les porteurs du D. Enfin ce sont des histoires pour les enfants, même si il y a toujours une origine plus ancienne.

Je réfléchis un instant, un peu dépasser par les légendes urbaines ayant cours à Marie-Joa.

\- Pourtant il y a dans la marine des porteurs du D. Regarde le grand père de cette abruti de Luffy au chapeau de paille, il est plutôt important au sein de la marine.

\- Oui je sais, c'est Monkey D Garp, le héro.

Je considère un moment ce qu'elle m'a dit, puis un élément de la prophétie me revient en tête.

\- Il y a deux enfants qui sont cité dans la prophétie, ils sont ceux qui hériteront de quelque chose…

\- Oui « des secrets du sang ».

\- Le roi des pirates n'a pas écrit ça par hasard. Surtout sur cette page. Cela signifie que ceux dont parle la prophétie sont forcément des dragons célestes.

\- Non cela veut surtout dire que les deux enfants sont de ma famille. Ceux qui ont les secrets du sang. Qui ont le pouvoir.

\- Quel pouvoir ?

Je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir, puis la description d'un de ses rêves me revient en mémoire, et la solution sort de la bouche de mon amante en même temps.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! « Le secret du sang » c'est ce que signifie mon nom de famille. Et cela à voir avec un pouvoir. Celui, comme l'enfant de mes rêves, de soutenir la brûlure de cette foutue pierre.

Elle s'emporte dans ses propos, ça m'énerve.

\- Calme toi Ava, ce que tu dis est invérifiable, je lui dis d'une voix forte. Ce n'est qu'une espèce de prophétie, rien de rationnelle, rien de vrai. Dors maintenant !

Je m'allonge lui tournant le dos, tachant de m'endormir.

Je me réveille brutalement au beau milieu de la nuit. Ava à mes côtés dort à poing fermé. Je l'observe, c'est la première que je garde aussi longtemps la même femme à mes côtés. Je préfère écarter cette pensée de mon esprit. Sa voix résonne alors tout bas dans la pièce. Elle rêve et parle dans une langue qui m'est totalement inconnu. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes elle continu ainsi. Elle se met à bouger, à transpirer. Puis sans raison tout s'arrête. Pour une fois elle ne se réveille pas et continu de dormir comme si de rien n'était. Je la regarde dans la faible clarté de la nuit. Plus j'en apprends sur elle, et plus les secrets et les mystères au contraire apparaissent en masse.

* * *

Combattre avec ce bras présente autant d'avantage que de problème. D'un côté il est pratique et permet de porter des coups vraiment puissant, mais d'un autre j'ai du mal à contrôlé le poid qu'il ajoute à mon allonge et donc au ralentissement de ma prise d'élan. Des cris et des rires résonne sur tout le pont, beaucoup des membres de l'équipage sont resté dans les salles du bâtiment ou alors sont à l'ombre. La chaleur suffocante annonce l'approche d'une île estivale. Je me tourne et vois Ava en train d'arroser Jame et d'autres hommes qui travaillent avec elle à la cuisine. Plus loin Wire discute avec son frère. L'ainé capte mon regard. Il n'y a rien à faire pour tenter de canaliser la haine du plus jeune envers Ava. Il ne veut pas comprendre que personne ne choisit où il naît et qu'elle même à tout fait pour s'échapper de cette maudite cité. Je me retrouve surpris alors que Killer s'élance de nouveau dans une offensive, ces lames tournoyant dangereusement vers ma gorge. Je le bloque avec mon automail. Killer recule en sautant en arrière.

\- Kid ! Le but n'est pas de le casser le plus rapidement possible, me fait il.

\- Comme si tes petites attaques suffisaient ! Je lui rétorque.

Nous reprenons les enchaînements d'assaut et plusieurs fois Killer se retrouve balancer à l'autre bout du pont, puis finalement par dessus bord. La totalité des hommes présents se mettent à rire tandis que Wire se précipite pour lancer une échelle de corde à Killer. La petite voix d'Ava chantonne dans mon dos :

\- C'est pas fairplay tout ça, dit-elle.

Et sans prévenir elle lâche sur moi l'équivalent de trois mois de pluie. Je me retourne et vois qu'elle est déjà partie en courant.

\- Ava revient ici !

\- Même pas en rêve, hurle-t-elle en riant.

Je saute par dessus la carcasse de Killer qui se démène pour enlever ses armes qui ont pris l'eau et qui se sont enrayées. Ne parvenant pas à la rattraper je décide de l'attirer par sa ceinture grâce à mon pouvoir. Du coup elle tente de marcher en sens inverse contre l'attraction mais sans résultat. Alors que je la saisi contre moi elle essaye de trouver des excuses :

\- Mais tu sais je me suis dit que cela te ferait du bien une petite douche après un tel entraînement…

\- Ben voyons.

Je la prend par la taille et la met sans plus de formalité sur mon épaule.

\- Au cachot ! Au cachot ! Scandent les autres sur le pont.

\- NON ! Ne lui donnez pas de mauvaises idées ! Hurle Ava.

Je descend tranquillement les escaliers en direction de la cale et vais en direction des cachots tout au fond. J'en ouvre un avec beaucoup de précaution.

\- Je sortirais sans problème, me nargue-t-elle.

Je la jette au fond sans ménagement.

\- Ca, ça m'étonnerais chérie, c'est la seule cellule avec des barreaux en Kairöseki.

Ah j'aime quand je parviens à lui faire ravaler son sourire ! Elle fait même une grimace en se rendant compte qu'elle ne peut même pas créer la moindre goutte d'eau et encore moins se transformer.

\- Laisse moi sortir.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu mérites.

\- Eustass.

\- Hum ?

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- C'est pas assez je le crains. (Je lui offre mon sourire le plus sadique).

\- Je fais grève sinon.

Je la regarde, un peu surpris. Elle sait pertinemment que si elle se refuse à moi je me débrouillerais autrement, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à aller dans un bordel à la prochaine île. Je souris et m'approche de la cellule sans en toucher les barreaux.

\- Je te soumettrais alors ou bien j'irais me satisfaire ailleurs, je ricane.

\- Encore faudrait il que tu le puisses.

L'envie de lui rabaisser le caquais me reprend comme dans ses premiers jours à bord. Je rouvre le cachot la prend par un bras et la traîne car elle commençait à perdre ses forces dans la cellule. Je la laisse au sol devant une autre cellule, je me retourne vers la porte des cachots et la ferme grâce a mon pouvoir, j'en attire la clé que je glisse dans ma poche. Je m'accroupis devant Ava, lui prend le menton. Elle commence à perdre de sa forme, j'utilise sans délai le haki. Je la porte et la bloque contre les barreaux en granit marin.

\- Arrête Eustass.

\- Non je te fais une démonstration, vu que tu ne m'en pense pas capable.

J'enfonce ma tête dans son cou et y dépose des baisers. Je la retourne, et elle se retient de justesse aux barreaux pour que son crâne ne les percute pas. Je défais le bouton de son short et tire dessus. Je la bloque contre une de mes cuisses de ma main de métal, tandis que de l'autre, je baisse sa culotte. J'appuie sur son dos pour qu'elle se penche encore plus. De ma main de chaire je caresse lentement ses fesses. Et au moment où Ava se détend, je lui assène une claque, elle pousse un petit cri.

\- Eustass ! Mai t'es taré ou quoi ?

\- Totalement ! Tu ne lis donc pas les journaux ?

Jouant sadiquement sur le fait qu'elle soit affaiblis par le Kairöseki et que ma force brute soit plus que supérieur à la sienne je lui en assène une deuxième puis une troisième qui lui arrache d'autres cris. Je me penche alors sur son corps commençant à être sérieusement excité, et susurre à son oreille.

\- La première c'est pour avoir voulu venger le plongeon de Killer, la deuxième pour m'avoir tourner en ridicule devant mon équipage et la dernière pour m'avoir sous estimer.

Son corps se relâche pensant que c'est terminé, mais son cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Je descend ma main dans son entre jambe, et introduit un doigt en elle. Elle est trempée. Je le retire, lui assène une dernière fessé, puis la relâche. Je déverrouille la porte, je la regarde sur le pas de la porte. Elle c'est assise contre les barreaux d'une autre cellule. Je lui sert mon plus beau sourire :

\- Ah et ça, c'est pour toute les fois où tu me nargue en restant avec ton Jame.

Elle ouvre grand la bouche ne comprenant pas de suite que je vais la planter comme ça. Quand cela parvient enfin à son entendement elle se met à pousser un sifflement de colère inhumain. Certainement la faute à son fruit du démon, je pense.

Je sors et referme la porte sous les cris d'Ava qui commence à se métamorphoser. J'ai même l'occasion de découvrir de nouvelles insultes, moi qui pensais pourtant toutes les connaître. Je verrouille la porte des cachots et laisse la clé dessus. Avant de remonter j'attends un petit moment que mon excitation redescende.

Une fois sur le pont je croise Jame. Bordel que ce gamin peut m'énerver avec seulement sa simple présence. Je m'arrête à son niveau.

\- Tu t'occuperas de la cuisine seul ce soir, et tu seras de corvée après.

Visiblement ce n'était pas son tour vu l'air dépité qu'il tire. Je vais dans ma cabine puis me met à m'entrainer à écrire de la main droite. Cela a toujours été moi qui rédigeais le journal de bord et j'ai pris un grand retard à cause des récents évènements. Etant plus que nul avec ma main droite j'expérimente autre chose : contrôler avec mes pouvoirs mon stylo. Le résultat est plutôt pas mal. Je passe encore une bonne heure à mon bureau quand la cloche sonne, annonçant le repas. Alors que je m'assoie à table Wire se penche vers moi.

\- Euh Kid, Ava n'est pas resté dans le quartier des cachots.

\- Je ne l'ai pas enfermer dans la cellule en granit marin c'est normal.

\- Ouai mais personne ne l'a vu.

\- Bah elle doit bouder !

Des cris provenant de la vigie alerte enfin qu'une île est en vue. Wire devient livide, alors que des cris de joie résonne sur le navire.

\- Kid tu crois qu'elle est partie à la nage ? Me demande-t-il.

\- J'en sais foutrement rien. Puis dis pas de conneries elle ne peut même pas nager .

Wire s'éloigne en ronchonnant, c'est pas possible cette maudite garce a vraiment tout le monde dans sa poche sur ce maudit rafiot. Je termine de manger en silence alors qu'autour de moi on se félicite d'atteindre une île, cela veut dire qu'il y aura de nouveau de l'eau fraiche… Faut vraiment que je répare le système de désalinisation. Je repense à un moment à Ava, si elle veut partir se calmer tant mieux ça me fera des vacances. Je retourne après le repas dans ma cabine, prend ma douche et me couche. Alors que je cherche à remonter le drap sur moi quelque chose de froid glisse lentement contre moi.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Salut salut, voilà le nouveau chapitre !**  
 **Je tiens à remercier Nakama-san, Camerisier et nikkouyoku !**  
 **Je vous laisse lire tranquillement, et n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser !**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Sous la chaleur

A califourchon sur lui, je ne sais pas si je dois céder à l'hilarité. J'ai réussi à faire peur à Eustass. J'ai fait peur au « Captain » Kid ! Ce dernier ce met à froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as ? Me demande-t-il irrité.

\- Rien rien, je réponds en chantonnant.

\- Bouge alors, tu me gênes !

\- Certainement pas

Il me prend alors et me jette par dessus la rambarde de sa mezzanine. J'atterris sur les fesses, me faisant mal, son haki influençant toujours mes pouvoirs.

\- Eustass c'était pour rire tout à l'heure.

\- Ouai, je sais.

Je regrimpe lentement sur le lit, il est face au mur me tournant le dos. J'agrippe son bras en métal pour qu'il me regarde. J'insiste un peu puis finalement il cède. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, il ne répond pas à mon baiser. Je me recule, ses yeux ne contiennent pas de colère, mais quelque chose de différent.

\- Tu me préviendrais si jamais tu quittais le navire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne fais pas vraiment partie de cet équipage.

Il se redresse sur son bras mécanique, sa main normale caresse ma joue.

\- Mouais.

Je reste un long moment les yeux grands ouverts. Eustass dort depuis un moment et ronfle doucement. Il doit être trois heures quand je m'endors enfin.

* * *

 _Jamais la reine n'avait été vue ainsi. Alors qu'on essaye de l'amener au bateau, celle ci hurle, crie, donne des coups aux gardes et à son mari, arrache des morceaux de peaux avec ses ongles. Elle fixe, désespérée l'île qui brule. Tout ce qu'elle avait chéri disparaissait, en l'espace de quelques jours elle avait perdu ces trois enfants, et le dernier n'était pas réapparu alors que les navires de l'alliance continue inlassablement d'envoyer bombes, et objets enflammés._

 _Alors qu'elle se calme, à bout de force, un enfant perché sur l'un des bateaux encore arrimé désigne l'île. Emergeant des flammes, un enfant est apparu._

\- _Néthan !_

 _La reine a hurlé, mais le prince ne semble ni blesser ni bruler par le feu. Un cri suraigu et inhumain transperce le temps et l'espace. La reine plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles en vain, son mari tombe à la renverse évanouit. Elle regarde de nouveau son fils, qui se tient au même endroit que l'origine du cri. Sur son épaule, à peine plus grand qu'un chat, se tient un bébé dragon._

* * *

Il fait toujours nuit noire. Le jeune garçon de mes rêves m'apparaît distinctement. Voilà pourquoi ils disaient qu'il deviendrait une arme. Un œuf à éclot pour lui il y 800 ans. « Ça veut dire que dans le palais de mon enfance se trouve les deux derniers œufs, volés par mes ancêtres» dis-je tout haut. C'est alors que l'élément le plus marquant me revient à l'esprit… Un dragon ! Cet œuf est celui d'un foutu dragon. Voilà pourquoi il brûle, et pourquoi tout le monde ne peut pas le prendre. Celui qui peut le prendre en est le maître.

\- Eustass réveille toi !

Il pousse un grognement en guise de réponse et me tourne le dos. Je descend du lit et courre à la chambre de Killer. Je tambourine à sa porte. Il pousse plusieurs jurons et finit par ouvrir. Son expression change quand il me voit.

\- Un problème ?

\- Charges toi de réveiller ton capitaine, avec moi ça ne fonctionne pas !

* * *

Le tic tac de l'horloge se fait pesant. Les mains jointent, Eustass me fixe. Killer soupire longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ava, avant tout ils nous est impossible de savoir si ces pierres sont vraiment là haut. De plus s'il faut les « élus ». Je ne sais pas vraiment comment les appelés, donc ce sera les « élus », sont peut être déjà mort depuis longtemps…

\- Alors pourquoi j'en rêverais ainsi…

\- Je ne sais pas, le karma, ou bien tu es rien d'autre qu'une putain de psychotique.

\- Oh ça va, Killer calme toi, le rappelle à l'ordre Eustass.

\- Non mais tu ne comprends pas Kid qu'elle veut nous faire aller là haut…

\- Si j'avais compris depuis le début, (les yeux de mon amant se plissent ainsi que les saillies de son nez). Ecoute moi Ava, rien ne me feras aller à Marie-Joa, pas même un titre de shichibukaï, qui ne m'intéresse par ailleurs absolument pas. Je ne tiens pas à faire le chien-chien de la marine.

\- Tu ne serais pourtant pas le premier supernovae…

\- Raison de plus, je ne ferais rien comme cet enfoiré de chirurgien.

J'aurais du me douter que ce que je demandais était inenvisageable. J'hésite à révéler que dans mes rêves, il est clairement montré que ce sont des œufs de dragon. Peut être que je saurais le convaincre avec le temps, et avec l'influence que j'ai sur lui je n'aurais pas besoin de dire ce détail. Personne ne semble le remarquer et pourtant le Captain Kid est moins fou furieux depuis quelques temps

* * *

Nous débarquons sur l'île au petit matin. La chaleur me pèse, Kid lui même a laissé son manteau sur le navire.

\- Forcément tu viens de South Blue, du coup tu as l'habitude de la chaleur, je fais en essuyant la sueur de mon front.

\- Ahahahaha, en effet ceci n'est rien comparé à certaines îles de South Blue.

Après un quart d'heure de marche sur la plage dont la largeur est vraiment plus que respectable je m'écroule tel une larve à l'ombre de la lisière de la jungle que nous venons enfin d'atteindre.

\- L'île semble déserte, commente Wire.

\- Ouai, répond Eustass. Allons plus en avant.

Après avoir crapahuter plus de deux heures, le capitaine finit par décréter que l'on va manger. Je me laisse tomber à genoux par terre. Eustass vient s'asseoir près de moi. Je finit par retenter de parler de mon projet.

\- Eustass, je dois aller à Marie-Joa.

Il me regarde, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

\- Hors de question.

\- Il le faut pourtant, il faut que je récupère ses œufs.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire qu'on ne peut pas les toucher. De toute façon c'est impossible d'aller à la terre sainte. Le seul moyen d'y aller est que tu te rende, mais ce sera un allez simple chérie !

\- Il y a forcément un moyen, Fisher Tiger l'a bien fait !

\- Je me moque de ce que cet homme poisson a pu faire. C'est non Ava, je ne suis pas suicidaire à ce point.

\- Eustass…

\- Ecoute moi bien, si tu vas là bas, jamais tu ne reviendras ici, ils ne te laisseront plus jamais repartir, cette ville sera ton tombeau. Libre à toi d'y aller, je ne te retiendrais pas, mais sache que moi je ne poserais pas un seul doigt de pied dans cette putain de ville de tarés, je ne suis pas comme ce foutu chapeau de paille suffisamment barjo pour s'attaquer aux dragons célestes.

Je ne réponds rien à sa tirade. Comprenant que ma requête est pour lui insensée. Nous reprenons la marche, explorant l'île. Je marche quelques pas derrière Eustass, qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis le repas. La majorité de ceux qui nous ont accompagné marche en discutant à voix basses. La chaleur est accablante, je ne sais pas comment les autres fond pour la supporter. Cette île est gigantesque en faire le tour va surement nous prendre plusieurs jours. Alors que je suis plongé dans mes pensées, le groupe s'arrête, et je percute l'homme qui marchait devant moi.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- On dirait qu'il y a un groupe d'hommes sur cette île.

\- C'est peut être nos propres traces, avance Vince. (Il faisait parti du groupe d'exploration, qui avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'île avant qu'on y débarque). Il n'y a que de la jungle le paysage n'a pas changé, on tourne peut être en rond.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Alors que l'on reprend la route on m'agrippe le bras.

\- Dis ava, tu peux remplir ma gourde ? me demande Heat.

\- Non mais je ne suis pas une fontaine non plus.

\- Bah oui mais on a toujours pas trouver de source ou quoi alors je me disais.

\- Mouais et si j'avais mangé le fruit du poulet, t'aurais eu des œufs frais c'est ça ?

Heat me sert un de ses sourires dont il a le secret, c'est à dire qu'importe l'intention il fera forcément froid dans le dos. Je lui remplis tout de même sa gourde. Mais ça à pour conséquence d'attirer tout les autres.

\- Oh ça suffit vos conneries, rugit Eustass.

Je lui souris pour le remercier de son intervention. Les heures passent et la frondaison de la jungle devient de plus en plus épaisse. Alors que je ne saisie toujours pas le but de cette expédition je m'approche de Heat pour lui demander, la voix de Vince s'élève.

\- Stop, Zack, enlève ton pied !

L'agitation à l'avant du groupe se fait plus grande. Tous entours Vince et Kid qui se sont accroupis et parlent à voix basses. Au bout d'un moment Kid se redresse puis s'approche de Killer, ils tiennent pendant un moment une discussion agitée. Au point final, Killer se précipite sur un des arbres tropicaux, qu'il grimpe à vive allure. Il finit par disparaître dans les hauteurs. Je parviens enfin à m'approcher de ce qui à cause tout ce grabuge, par terre au milieu de l'espèce de chemin que nous arpentons, ce trouve un mégot, pas très vieux, il doit dater de la veille. Je me tourne vers Eustass :

\- Nous ne sommes pas seul…

\- T'inquiète pas chérie, avec nous tu crains rien, me nargue-t-il.

\- Si tu crois que j'ai peur…

Perdant patience Eustass se met à hurler :

\- Killer ! tu vois quelque chose ?

Pour tout réponse l'appelé se laisse tomber d'entre les branches, se réceptionnant d'une roulade dynamique.

\- Alors, s'impatiente Kid.

\- Rien de la jungle à perte de vue… Des ruines sur des reliefs se situant à environ dix kilomètre dans cette direction (il désigne le nord) mais sinon, pas de fumé qui pourrait provenir de feux de camps.

Les deux hommes restent pensifs, puis à un moment leur regard se croise, et Killer incline légèrement la tête.

\- On établis le campement ici, de toute façon il fera nuit dans moins d'une heure (il avise un instant les arbres). On dormira dans les arbres, ce sera plus prudent, ordonne Kid.

\- Les branches sont larges jusque dans les hauteurs, nous apprend son second.

Hisser toutes les affaires que nous avons avec nous prend moins de temps que je ne le pensais. Nous mangeons froid, pour ne pas se faire repérer en allumant un feu, puis à la nuit tomber chacun commence à disparaître dans les arbres, pour allez dormir, après avoir instauré un tour de garde. Je monte à l'arbre à la suite de Kid. Il est assis sur la branche, le dos reposant contre le tronc.

\- Que penses tu de tout ça ?

Je reste un moment interdite, c'est rare qu'il me demande mon avis. Je réfléchis un moment.

\- Forcément des pirates, des indigènes auraient du mal à ce fournir en clopes.

\- Et leur bateau ?

\- De l'autre côté de l'île ou alors, il la connaisse bien et l'on planqué dans une crique ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Tu as les même conclusion de Killer.

Autours de nous, dans l'obscurité les voix et les discussions disparaissent peu à peu, signe que le sommeil à emporter la plupart des hommes. Je me rend compte que je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir là, pas sans être accroché au tronc. Les yeux dorés de Kid me fixe dans la nuit, il pousse un long soupir puis dit à voix basse :

\- Aller viens !

Il ouvre ses bras, je m'approche lentement pour ne pas tomber, et me retourne pour coller mon dos contre son buste. Il m'accroche à lui avec sa ceinture en tissus bleu. Il ne tarde pas à s'endormir mais moi j'ai énormément de mal à fermer l'œil, côté zoan oblige, mon instinct n'est pas satisfait par cet endroit. Je somnole un moment mais les cris d'animaux enragés résonnant dans la jungle finisse par me mettre totalement en alerte.

Alors que l'aurore arrive, je n'ai fait que des courts interludes de sommeil. Au dessus de moi, le voix de Killer interpelle Kid qui lui dort comme un loir. Etant contre lui je n'ose pas le réveiller, pas envie de faire une chute de dix mètres non désiré.

\- Ava, fait discrètement Killer, ne lève surtout pas la tête vers moi, continu-t-il arrêtant mon réflexe.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fais-je en fixant mes pieds.

\- A dix heures, dans les hauteurs, sois discrète.

Je regarde d'abord vers la droite, puis j'étire mes bras, et regarde finalement dans la direction indiqué, le temps d'un quart de seconde je n'aperçoit qu'une brillance.

\- J'ai vu. Un tireur ?

\- Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas du remarqué la même chose, quelqu'un nous observe, il fume, me fait la voix de Killer.

\- Il y a de la brume partout, alors…

\- Non c'est caractéristique d'une cigarette. Tu as vu quoi ?

\- Comme quand l'éclat du soleil se reflète sur du métal.

Il ne me répond pas. Mais la respiration de Eustass m'indique qu'il ne dort plus.

\- Tu as raison il est en train de fumer, fait il d'une voix très basse.

\- Que fait on Kid, on lève le camp comme si de rien était.

En quelque seconde Eustass me décroche de lui, puis se détache lui même du tronc, il descend promptement de l'arbre, puis lance d'un voix forte.

\- Debout bande de chien, on ne va pas prendre racine là !

Je range vite mes affaires et entreprend en même temps que les autres de rejoindre la terre ferme. Killer de son sac sort son casque qu'il met, visiblement énervé. Si énervé que lorsqu'un des hommes le bouscule il lui retourne un coup sans prévenir.

Nous reprenons la marche, dans la chaleur qui commence à redevenir comme la veille. Je marche lentement et rejoins la queue de la formation où Heat se trouve seul, je marche à ses côtés, sa présence m'apaise.

\- C'est parce que quelqu'un a pu voir son visage que killer est dans cet état ?

\- Oui, répond simplement face couturée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire…

Un déclic retient alors mon intention, Heat aussi l'a remarqué, il tourne la tête vers le groupe qui a pris une petite avance de trente mètres.


	23. Chapitre 22

**Salut, salut, bon j'ai pas eu énormément de temps à moi dernièrement mais en tout voilà le chapitre suivant !**

 **Bonne lecture et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! :)**

 **A la prochaine !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Le Roux**

Quelque chose cloche, la chaleur est pourtant la même que la vielle, le groupe n'a rien de différent. Je jette un regard par derrière, Ava est là en train de marcher avec Heat, ils sont à la traine comme toujours. Non vraiment je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qui me gêne. Dans mon dos j'entends alors la voix de Heat.

\- Captain Kid !

Je me retourne ver lui, ce dernier courre vers moi, la figure déformée par l'appréhension. Je ne comprend décidément rien c'est alors qu'un de mes hommes se met en joue en visant vers les arbres. Je le vois enfin, caché par des branchages, un homme me vise avec son fusil, une cigarette au coin de la bouche. Sans bouger j'active mon pouvoir mais rien ne vient, l'homme possède le haki, et l'a étendu à son arme. Lentement je vois du coin de l'œil Ava qui se rapproche du groupe mais qui d'un coup est stoppée. Je ne le sens pas de suite, mais peu à peu, certains de mes hommes s'évanouissent. Puis je la ressens enfin, une aura extrêmement forte, si forte que même Heat met genou à terre tandis que Killer doit se retenir à un arbre. Moi même je ne me sens plus très bien. Un bruit attire mon attention, Ava, qui n'a pas tenu sous la pression, est en train de vomir. C'est alors que la pression se relâche tandis qu'une voix rugit :

\- Baisse ton arme ! Tu n'as pas senti l'aura de leur jeune amie ?

L'homme au fusil baisse son arme, et émerge dans la lumière suivie par le propriétaire de la voix. Ava, qui c'est redressée, s'essuie la bouche, en reprenant son calme.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Murmure-t-elle.

L'homme roux éclate de rire.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça ! Que fais tu avec eux ? Je te pensais avec Marco.

\- Il m'a laissé avec eux…

Il me fixe un instant sans avoir l'air de la croire.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Mais tu sais qui c'est ce type ? C'est surement le plus timbré de sa génération.

Je m'approche alors d'Ava et passe un bras autours de ses épaules, et me penche vers ce Yonkö qui n'a finalement rien d'impressionnant.

\- Je suis, moi aussi, heureux de te rencontrer Le Roux, lui fais-je en guise de présentation. Je continue en me tournant vers Ava : Dis moi je savais pas que c'était un de tes copains…

Les yeux de Shanks font l'aller-retour entre elle et moi. Son visage s'assombrit.

\- Dis moi Ava t'es pas un peu jeune pour lui ?

\- Non mais de quoi je me mêle papy ?! j'abois sans même laisser le temps à Ava d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Kid calme toi, me demande Killer inquiet que cela puisse finir par dégénérer.

Au loin j'aperçois trois autres hommes qui approchent. Ava me force à reculer un peu, puis saisit ma main qu'elle porte à ses lèvres.

\- Restes calme, s'il te plaît, il n'en ont pas l'air, je te l'accorde, mais ils sont tous très puissant, me dit elle doucement.

Je fronce des sourcils, j'attends de voir où elle veut m'amener.

\- Et qu'est ce que l'on doit faire ?

\- Je pense que nous allons devoir les suivre.

\- Tu crois que je vais me laisser emprisonner ?

\- Ce n'est pas leur intention Eustass, crois moi. Et peut être qu'ils pourront me dire où est Marco…

\- Pourquoi faire ? Il t'a laissé avec nous, ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Il y a de l'eau nul part sur l'île, tes hommes vont finir par mourir de soif, le système de désalinisation de ton navire ne fonctionne plus. On a besoin d'eau et eux (elle les désigne) savent où en trouver.

Je sais qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter, mais je lui saisis le bras suffisamment fort pour lui faire mal qu'elle comprenne que je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser contrôler. Automatiquement son démon prend le pas, rendant son corps plus souple.

\- Ok on va les suivre mais dès qu'on a de l'eau on se casse, lui dis-je.

Nous suivons le roux à travers la jungle qu'il semble connaître comme sa poche. De touts les îles se trouvant dans le nouveau monde il fallait que l'on tombe sur celle qui sert de repère à Shanks Le Roux. Ce dernier marche en tête, guidant toute notre troupe jusqu'à une vaste clairière où se trouve les restes d'un village. Parmi les ruines des tentes mais aussi des maisons reconstruites à partir d'anciennes bâtisses constituent son campement. Il y a beaucoup d'hommes, tous nous regardent approché, surveillant nos moindre faits et gestes. Je n'aime pas ça, mais Ava à raison je doute pouvoir me mesurer à cet homme. Il s'arrête devant un des bâtiments ayant conservé une bonne allure :

\- Bien vous pouvez installer votre campement comme bon vous semble…

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres Le Roux.

\- Ce n'était pas un ordre mais une invitation, rétorque-t-il.

Je sens que je vais m'énerver et lui retourner une droite à ce putain de Yonkö manchot, mais la main d'Ava se glisse dans la mienne.

\- S'il te plaît, calme toi, chuchote-t-elle.

Loin de me calmer, je réfrène tout de même mes envies de baston. Je permets à mes hommes de dresser un petit campement et de faire des feux. Alors que nous amassons du bois, l'un des seconds de Shanks accoure.

\- N'allumer pas de feux !

Je le regarde, éberlué et surtout de plus en plus sur les nerfs :

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sinon cela ferait longtemps que nous serions repérés…

\- Et si on veut faire à manger ?

\- Demandez nous, Hegel viendra.

\- Hegel ?

Mais trop tard l'homme est déjà parti. J'avise Ava un peu plus loin, qui est assise sur son sac de couchage encore rouler.

\- C'est fou comme il fait nettement moins chaud ici, me dit elle alors que je m'accroupis devant elle.

C'est alors que je remarque qu'elle a raison, pas de chaleur suffocante, il fait humide mais la température est agréable.

\- C'est vrai, c'est étrange, je n'ai jamais vu un tel changement sur une même île hormis Punk Hazard, mais c'est un cas à part.

\- Je commence à avoir faim…

\- Pas étonnant tu as rendu tout tes repas dans la matinée. Heat et Vince sont en train de préparer à manger mais faut trouver ce Hegel.

Dans l'heure qui suivie plusieurs casseroles de ragoût furent préparées. J'interpelle Killer :

\- Va trouver ce mec qu'il fasse ce qu'il faut pour que l'on mange chaud.

Après une demi heure, je l'aperçois qui revient avec un enfant de même pas dix ans, je choisie de ne pas poser de question et observe le garçon s'approcher de nos marmite, tendre sa main au dessus, puis la retirer sans un mot. Il fait de même avec chacune. Après chaque passage je remarque la légère fumée s'élever, prouvant que la nourriture a été chauffée. Sans un mot l'enfant repars. Je fixe Killer, attendant des explications.

\- Fruit du démon, répond-t-il en haussant des épaules.

Je ne réponds rien. Voilà un pouvoir assez étonnant, je suppose qu'il est aussi l'origine de la température ambiante régnant au sein du camp.

J'observe Ava plus loin, elle mange sans ce mêler aux autres et à leurs conversations. Je l'approche.

\- Un problème ?

\- Aucun.

\- Tu caches quelque chose.

\- Non, c'est bizarre, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Père et Ace étaient encore en vie…

\- Ce n'est que ça ?

Elle se raidit, je comprends que j'ai mal choisi mes mots, mais bon je ne vais pas passer mon temps à être sentimental.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, ceux qui n'ont pas vécu avec lui ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Je prends son visage dans ma main, ses yeux se lèvent vers moi. Je plonge dedans, sans jamais comprendre comment ni à quoi elle peut penser. Si seulement elle me disait ce qu'elle veut réellement, pourquoi elle n'est toujours pas partie… Son regard se fait plus dur.

\- Je dois aller parler avec Shanks.

\- A propos de ?

\- Pour l'eau et pour père…

\- Que vient faire Barbe Blanche là-dedans ?

Je ne comprends pas tout ce soir, surement à cause de la fatigue, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle doit parler de Barbe Blanche.

\- Je ne sais pas moi même, répond-t-elle.

Elle finit son assiette puis se lève. Par instinct je la retiens par le bras, en moi je sens que ça souffre.

\- Tu comptes partir avec eux Ava ?

\- Ça te ferait de la peine ?

\- Non.

Ma réponse est partie toute seule, pour la voir souffrir mais cela se retourne contre moi. Elle me toise du regard, et pour la première fois je me sens désarmer, comme blesser face à elle. Mais je ne peux pas la relâcher. Quelque chose s'empare de moi, je ne peux pas la laisser partir.

\- Eustass…

Pour toute réponse je l'attire à moi et la force à me regarder.

\- Pas de secret sur mon navire. (Elle marque un temps d'arrêt, elle me cache réellement quelque chose, elle se reprend et son regard se fait dur.)

\- Je sais, crache-t-elle en essayant de se libérer

Là j'explose, littéralement, je la repousse si violement qu'elle en tombe par terre. Je m'approche lentement d'elle, qui me regarde, effrayée. Killer s'attaque alors à moi, je l'attrape par sa chemise et le rejette plus loin sans aucune gêne. Mon attention se refocalise sur elle.

\- Tu pense que tu peux partir comme ça, que tu peux me mentir, que je te cèderais tout ? Tu me prend pour un con depuis le début ou quoi ? Espèce de sale garce…

Je fais abstraction de ses larmes, de ses tremblements. Je préfère la voir morte plutôt que de penser qu'elle puisse partir. Alors que je me penche sur elle ma main passe lentement sur son coup, je serre progressivement et la soulève en l'air, ses yeux me fixent, avec une brillance particulière. La brillance peu à peu disparaît, c'est mieux pour elle comme pour moi. Je sens alors des bras qui m'emprisonnent, qui me tirent en arrière, que l'on me bat. Une voix dure résonne dans mon cerveau. Le Roux est accroupis en face de moi, l'enfant de tout à l'heure est derrière lui. Je deviens fou, car il se dédouble, je ne comprends rien, ma tête me fait mal. Je sombre dans les limbes et en même temps je suis complètement alerte.

\- Eloignez Omen et Hegel d'ici, ramenez le au bateau.

\- Oui capitaine !

* * *

Les doigts du capitaine claque devant mes yeux.

\- Eh oh Kid, tu m'entends ?

Je grogne pour toute réponse. Ma tête est lourde, mais j'ai la sensation qu'on me l'a vidée, qu'il n'y a absolument rien dans mon esprit.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, Hegel et Omen ont des pouvoirs assez spéciaux.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé bordel ? fait je, reprenant doucement mes esprits.

\- Omen est un diffuseur, il a induit des idées dans ton esprit en inhibant tes réactions habituelles et conscientes. Ce qui fait que c'est ton inconscient qui fonctionnait à ta place tandis que lui y déversait des flots de sentiments et de pensées.

Je remarque alors que plusieurs de mes hommes sont debout derrière le Yonkö. Killer est là et je remarque que du sang s'écoule de sous son casque qui est défoncé. Je regarde autours de moi, il manque seulement Heat et Ava.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je parviens difficilement à articuler.

Je revois mes mains enserrant sa nuque. Ce plaisir que j'ai ressenti à la tuer. C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller…

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? j'hurle cette fois ci, perdant mon calme.

\- Elle va bien, elle vient de reprendre connaissance, lance Heat en sortant d'une tente.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Je viens de te le dire, inconsciemment à cet instant du désirait l'étrangler donc tu l'as fait, mais nous sommes arrivés à temps, explique Le Roux.

Tout ça me paraît dingue, c'est impossible. Killer s'approche de moi, il pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- C'est le jumeau du gosse qui a le pouvoir de faire du chaud ou du froid. Omen, c'est son nom. Il inhibe la conscience de ceux qui sont sensible à ses inductions de pensée, il se trouve que tu l'es.

\- Elle fait quoi là ?

\- Là, elle est dans les vapes.

\- Mais et son pouvoir ?

\- Tu utilisais le haki, elle n'a rien pu faire, et elle était trop surprise et effrayée pour avoir une bonne réaction.

\- Tout ça à cause d'un foutu gosse. Je le sentais que ces gamins étaient bizarre.


	24. Chapitre 23

**Salut salut ! je poste le chapitre 23 avec beaucoup de temps écouler depuis le précédent**

 **La suite arrivera plus rapidement !**

* * *

 **23 : Rupture**

Heat entre de nouveau, il prend des glaçons qu'il enroule d'un torchon. Il retire celui qui enserre mon cou et le remplace avec.

\- Moi qui trouvais qu'il c'était un peu détendu…

\- En effet Heat, il va beaucoup mieux, je n'avais pas remarqué… Je lui réponds sarcastique.

Shanks entre à ce moment là, il s'approche et écarte mes mains pour mieux voir mon cou.

\- Ca ne va pas être joli à voir dans quelques heures… mais enfin Ava il n'est pas connu pour être le plus équilibrer des hommes !

\- Mais au moins je suis en sécurité…

\- Ah oui parce que manquer de se faire couper la tête puis se retrouver avec une prime à sept cent millions de berry, c'est ça être en sécurité ?

\- Du calme, oui j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes…

\- Des petits problèmes ? Ouai t'es surtout avec une belle bande de cinglés !

\- Eh oh du calme, intervient Heat.

\- Heat ! Laisse… Shanks écoutes, tout ce que l'on veut c'est de l'eau.

\- Je vous montrerais où en trouver…

\- Et il faut qu'on parle de père, Shanks.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Heat puis se lève me faisant un signe de la tête. Je me lève à sa suite, je me tourne tout de même vers « face de zombie », qui ne dit rien comprenant que le sujet de Barbe Blanche ne le concerne, ni lui, ni son équipage. Je sors de la tente. Shanks et Eustass sont en train de parler, apparemment Eustass veut que Le Roux lui livre les deux gosses. Shanks ne laisse rien transparaître mais Eustass s'énerve, commençant à hurler que la vie des deux gamins lui appartiennent. Je préfère m'éloigner. Au bout de quelques secondes je sens la présence de Eustass qui se rapproche mais je ne le vois qu'au dernier moment. La frayeur s'immisce en moi. Je me recule vivement, la terreur contrôlant mes gestes. Je sens de nouveau ses mains se glisser autours de mon cou, ses yeux me fixer, son regard traduisant son envie meurtrière.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? me demande-t-il, glissant un peu plus sur la pente de la colère.

\- Mais tu es sérieux, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! je lui hurle, la peur inhibant ma raison.

\- On va en parler justement…

\- Non là je dois parler avec Shanks.

\- Ava !

\- Quoi ? Là j'ai juste besoin que tu t'écartes un peu Eustass.

Il fronce ses sourcils inexistants visiblement sur le point d'exploser à nouveaux :

\- T'as trente minutes, me dit-il sur un ton haineux.

Il se détourne, renversant au passage un de ses hommes.

Les mains jointes, le yonkö m'écoute raconter tout ce qui c'est passer les dix derniers mois.

\- Ainsi ça va faire un peu plus de trois mois que tu es avec eux, finit il par dire quand j'eu terminé mon long récit. Tu sais que je n'ai pas compris de suite cette nouvelle prime sur ta tête. C'est sur que si le gouvernement est au courant pour ton véritable statut, ils vont tout faire pour te reprendre et en un seul morceau. Même ta famille doit promettre une sacrée monter en grade à celui qui te mettra la main dessus.

\- Malheureusement Shanks j'ai appris des choses. Sur une île j'ai découvert un livre où l'on parle du royaume dont ma famille est originaire. Il y a des annotations de Roger lui même dessus. Concernant mon royaume d'origine.

\- Tu connais donc la prophétie de la tour septentrionale ?

\- Oui Nico Robin m'a tout traduit.

\- Attend la « Nico Robin » ? De l'équipage de chapeau de paille ?

\- Oui. Et je sais que je dois retourner là-bas, que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour récupérer des choses. Je suis certaine que ces choses sont d'une grande importance. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen d'y aller sauf celui de me rendre.

Je préfère ne pas lui parler des œufs. Même si cet homme est d'une grande sagesse, le pouvoir que peut conférer un tel animal peut foncièrement change quelqu'un.

\- Ava tu as eu de la chance quand tu as sauté de Red line, tu ne pourras pas le refaire.

Ben Beckmann qui écoute en silence depuis le début soupire puis me regarde :

\- Si il y a peut être un moyen mais c'est tout aussi dangereux que de te rendre.

\- Lequel ?

\- Ton petit copain ne sera pas d'accord.

\- Qu'importe Kid n'est pas mon capitaine.

\- Il ne te laissera pas partir, murmure Shanks. Je l'ai senti.

\- Alors c'est quoi ce moyen, je redemande à Ben ignorant Shanks.

\- Il y a parmi les shichibukaï, un homme qui peut aller à Marie-Joa sur simple demande.

Je me raidis un peu, les sept grands corsaires ne sont pas les personnes les plus recommandables.

\- Lequel ?

\- Le joker.

\- C'est de la folie, soupire Shanks.

\- Doflamingo… Comment ?

\- Seul peu de gens le savent, mais s'en est un, tout comme toi… Sa famille a renoncé au statut de Dragon Céleste. il sait tellement de choses sur eux, sur le gouvernement, toutes les manigances, les pots de vins, qu'il peut faire chanter tout le monde.

\- Et tu penses qu'il me ferait monter là haut ?

\- Je ne sais pas, le tout est de lui prouver ton identité.

\- Ben tais-toi, c'est une très mauvaise idée…

\- Shanks laisse le parler, tout ceci ne concerne que moi ! Fais-je, tranchante. Lui prouver mon identité sera le plus simple, nous sommes tous marqués à la naissance avec le sceaux propre à chaque famille.

\- Oui mais ne crois pas que tu parviendras à lui aussi facilement… Il faudra que tu le démontre bien avant ! Je suppose que tu parles la « langue ».

\- Oui.

Je comprends peu à peu où veut en venir l'homme. Il faudra que je fausse compagnie à Kid et son équipage, il a bien faillit me tuer plus tôt. Je me lève et avant de sortir demande ce qu'il adviendra des deux enfants.

\- Je ne laissera pas Kid les emmener ou les punir d'une quelconque façon. Ces enfants m'appartienne j'en suis le tuteur pour le moment.

Eustass est assis plus loin, m'observant. J'inspire profondément et m'approche de lui. Il se lève, me laisse approcher. Face à lui il me regarde, le visage dur, ses mains s'approche pour écarter le chiffon qui entoure mon cou pour maintenir du froid dessus. Je les écarte et retire moi même les glaçons. Ses sourcils se froncent un peu plus, ça ne doit pas être très jolie à voir.

\- Ava…

\- Je sais que tu n'étais pas maître de toi. N'en parlons plus, allons nous coucher. Ah et Shanks ne te laisser pas toucher aux enfants, n'insiste pas plus Kid, me savoir proche de toi ne l'empêchera pas de tuer.

Je le dépasse sans rien dire de plus, me dirigeant vers là où il a installé nos sacs de couchage. Je me glisse à l'intérieur, et fait mine de m'endormir. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment réussir à les quitter, à le quitter lui. Je le sens au fond de moi, à quel point je suis attachée à lui. Mais sa violence commence à me faire peur, trop de chose lui font perdre le contrôle. Je me rends compte que justement il n'a pas explosé, il était même étrangement calme dans sa colère. Calme et résigné. L'enfant a vraiment immiscé des choses en lui qui sont en contradiction avec le Eustass que je connais et qui fait la une des journaux. Puis cette histoire d'œufs… Il faut que je trouve un moyen de joindre le joker.

Au beau milieu de la nuit je me réveille. Quelle drôle de sensation… Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait de rêve cette fois ci. A côté, Eustass dort, silencieusement je me lève, et me dirige vers la tente de Ben Beckmann. J'entre sans m'annoncer. Il décrasse son fusil. Sans même relever la tête il me demande ce que je fais là. D'une voix basse je pose ma requête :

\- Comment contacter le Joker ?

Il soupire, pose son fusil et ses chiffons. Puis se redresse.

\- Ava, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Mais c'est la seule solution…

\- Je n'en vois pas d'autre. (Il reste longtemps silencieux) Nous sommes dans le nouveau monde, il a des postes partout… Des postes de contrebande. Tu les trouves facilement, il ne se cache pas vraiment. Demande à contacter un des officiers, n'importe lequel.

\- Et après ?

\- Tu n'auras qu'à parler dans la « langue »…

Je ne réponds rien, il n'y a plus rien à dire de toute façon. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Il a raison, trouver un endroit où des gens travaillent pour Doflamingo n'a rien d'extraordinaire, le pire sera de joindre les officiers. Je m'incline légèrement et sort. Je fais un petit détour avant de rejoindre mon sac de couchage. J'ai eu raison, assis sur le sien, Eustass attend.

\- J'étais partie me soulager…

\- Ah

Sa main se risque vers la mienne, je le laisse faire, mais pas sans appréhension. La sensation de froid de sa main mécanique m'étranglant lentement étant encore trop récente. Je suffoque, c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Putain Ava ce n'était pas moi.

Je ne réponds rien, essayant de ne pas lâcher sa main.

\- Eustass, c'est ça que tu veux non ? Que je sois morte, pour ne pas avoir de sentiment dans ton voyage ? Je suis de trop dans ton voyage… je l'ai toujours été.

Sa main se fait plus pressante autour de la mienne.

\- Ne crois pas que je t'aime, tu fais partie de l'équipage. De mon équipage. Et malgré tout ce que l'on raconte sur moi, je ne tues pas un de mes hommes, je laisse ça à Killer.

Seule la première partie de sa phrase m'atteint, le reste de la phrase ne signifie rien. Quelle belle idiote je fais.

* * *

Le fracas de la cascade s'entend de très loin. Je me tourne vers le château avant, Shanks et Eustass manœuvre le bateau pour pouvoir remplir la soute qui contient toutes les réserves d'eau douce du navire. Je cherche une montre sur les poignets des personnes autours de moi. Dix sept heure trente… Une bonne heure pour commencer à se souler. J'entre nonchalamment dans la salle commune qui est vide à l'exception de Jame qui prépare le repas avec un autre jeune de l'équipage. Je m'approche d'un placard et prend une bouteille de whisky ainsi qu'un verre que je remplis de glaçon. Je me cale dans un des canapés du fond de la salle, face aux baies vitrées. J'en suis à mon quatrième verre quand quelqu'un vient me déranger :

\- Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour ça ?

Killer s'installe dans un fauteuil juste à côté, ses yeux bleus pétillant, et ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire moqueur.

\- T'as un souci Barbie ? Je lui demande oubliant qu'il est certainement un des types les plus dangereux du nouveau monde.

\- Non juste j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fous à prendre une cuite si soigneusement, répond-t-il calmement.

\- J'oublie…

Je ne dis rien de plus, les larmes montent, à pleine vitesse. Je vide mon verre d'un trait, et le rempli à nouveaux. Il doit s'être écouler cinq minutes.

\- J'oublie qu'il n'y a strictement rien pour lui.

Killer soupire, puis se lève. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule.

\- C'est Kid, tu ne sauras jamais vraiment.

Il ressort en silence. Je laisse couler les larmes le long de mes joues, je m'aperçois que mon verre est vide, je tends la main. Raahhh le salaud ! Il a embarqué la bouteille.


	25. chapitre 24

**Hello ! Un chapitre plus court que d'habitude, qui fait la passerelle avec la suite !**

 **J'espere que cela vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**

 **ps : le point de vue à la fin du chapitre est celui de Killer.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : la disparition**

Si seulement elle pouvait se défaire de cet air de martyre. Ça en devient insupportable alors tout se passe bien puis d'un coup ça vire au drame, je vais finir par la tuer. Elle c'est déjà pris une baffe, et là comme hier soir je pers mon calme, et une autre va finir par partir. Elle détourne la tête, regardant à travers le hublot, je grogne et sort de sa cabine, mettant par terre d'un geste tout ce qu'il y a sur son bureau. Je claque la porte et me dirige vers la salle commune. Dans un coin se trouve Killer et Heat, assis sur un des canapés, ils font une partie de poker.

\- Tu veux jouer Kid ?

\- Non ! Je lui grogne.

Je m'affale dans le canapé à côté de Killer, saisie la bouteille de whiskey sur la table et en boit la moitié. Heat se lève et sort en silence, me laissant seul avec Killer. Celui se rapproche de moi et me fixe de ses yeux bleus.

\- Déjà elle espérait plus, elle est jeune, et c'est une fille. Mais le pire c'est toi, tu nies tout en bloc.

\- Il n'y rien de plus entre elle et moi. Je la baise, point barre.

Je viens d'hurler, toutes ses allusions commencent à m'énerver. Le silence s'installe, interrompus par les éclats de voix des mes matelots rentrant au navire après avoir été dans un des bars du port où nous avons accostés. Killer passe sa main sur le haut de son casque posé à côté de lui, reprenant la parole.

\- Tu devrais déjà lui permettre de sortir.

\- Hors de question.

\- Elle va finir folle. C'est une grande ville, ça lui changerait les idées

\- Rien à foutre, puis si elle est malade elle doit rester à bord.

\- Darry n'a qu'à passer l'ausculté.

\- Ouai on verra.

\- Enfin elle a juste l'air malade, je pense surtout que prendre un peu l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Je reprend une longue rasade de whisky et part dans ma cabine. Je m'assoie à mon bureau, et entreprend de lire les nouvelles. Silencieusement elle entre, mais son aura l'a trahi. Pied nu, elle parcourt ma chambre et se poste derrière moi. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules tandis qu'elle se penche sur moi, ses cheveux plus longs qu'auparavant, caresse lestement ma tête. Son odeur m'attire irrésistiblement, je me tourne vers elle. Elle me sourit timidement. Ses mains se posent sur mon visage, et ses doigts tracent lentement les chemins que les cicatrices y ont creusés. Je me lève de ma chaise et la serre contre moi, puis lentement je la soulève pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit. Allongée ainsi, ses cheveux forment un halo autour de son visage, ce visage qui me fixe intensément. Ses yeux se plissent, elle entrouvre sa bouche. Elle fait toujours ça quand elle veut dire quelque chose d'important. Mais elle en dit rien, elle se soulève et m'embrasse, m'attirant avec elle vers les affres de la chaire.

* * *

Son flanc se soulève doucement, elle dort sans bruit. Je sors de la cabine, jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant d'en refermer la porte. Je m'appuie un instant contre, puis passe ma main sur mon visage. Une fois sur le pont je descends dans les étages inférieures, et passe voir Darry. J'entre sans toquer. Il lit un livre d'anatomie.

\- Un problème Capitaine ?

\- Pas me concernant. Il faudrait ausculté Ava.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Non demain matin

Il ne répond pas, je m'assoie sur une des chaises.

\- Je procéderai à des analyses sanguines juste au cas où.

\- Bien

Je saisie un des crayons, et me met à jouer avec. Darry soupire.

\- Eh papy, te rebelle pas !

Il rigole doucement tandis que je le laisse étudier.

* * *

Elle soupire de nouveau.

\- Est ce vraiment nécessaire ? Je ne suis pas malade.

\- C'est juste au cas où, jeune fille.

Darry retire la seringue, et lui donne un biscuit sucré.

\- Je peux aller visiter l'île maintenant ?

\- Ouai, mais quelqu'un t'accompagne !

\- Ça va je sais me défendre.

\- Non c'est par sécurité, on ne sait jamais.

\- Jame ?

Je tique. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle se fasse accompagner de ce minet… je me fais violence un instant afin de ne pas m'emporter.

\- Ok, mais pas plus de trois heures.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres. Elle s'approche de moi, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, et m'embrasse. Darry en profite pour s'éclipser. Je la suis tandis qu'elle sort en courant sur le pont. Alors qu'elle s'arrête devant Jame celui me regarde indécis. Je lui lance un regard sadique, et un de mes plus beau sourire (notez le cynisme). Je hoche de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je suis d'accord. Ava se tourne vers moi, et me fait un sourire avant de descendre du bateau en compagnie de Jame et Vince.

* * *

Il est dix huit heures quand je rentre enfin sur le bateau. J'entre dans la salle commune, où je retire mon casque, quand on m'appelle.

\- Killer !

Je me retourne, faisant face à un Kid plus énervé que jamais suivi par Darry.

\- Remet ton casque ! On va de suite chercher Ava !

\- Hein ?

\- On descend chercher Ava.

Je soupire discrètement et remet mon casque. Je sors quelques instants après Kid, mais apparemment ses quelques secondes ont été décisives. Jame gît à terre, tandis que Vince tente en vain de se défendre contre la pluie de coup que lui assène mon capitaine. Alors que Vince, couvert de sang finit par tomber dans les vapes à son tour je m'approche du corps de Jame et prend son pouls. plus rien. Le jeune homme est mort. Pas de traces de sang, Kid l'a tué en lui rompant les cervicales.

\- Bordel, comment avez vous fait pour la paumée ?!

Il se met alors à frapper dans un des murs, je l'agrippe pour tenter de l'arrêter.

\- Kid calme toi nom de dieu !

Il me regarde alors, le regard fou et tel une bête terriblement blesser. Je me redresse, et me tourne vers Darry, qui me tend un papier. Des analyses. Celles d'Ava. Ava qui vient de disparaître. Alors que kid saute du navire sur le ponton, je regarde un instant le port, qui est remplie d'agitation pour cause d'une fête à venir, mais bruissant tout de même de ce son apaisant, si particulier des villes au coucher du soleil. Cette ville qui dans quelques heures n'aura plus du tout le même visage, Kid va tout détruire pour retrouver Ava. Surtout dans l'état où elle est maintenant.

Sur la mer, un navire énorme vient de quitter l'île. Je plisse des yeux pour mieux voir à travers les orifices de mon casque. C'est bien le pavillon de Doflamingo qui y flotte. Dieu merci, je crois que cela aurait viré à l'affrontement à la quelconque altercation vu l'état psychologique actuel de Eustass.


	26. Chapitre 25

**Salut salut ! Me voilà de retour !**

 **Ce chapitre entame une nouvelle partie de l'histoire, vu que Ava vient de quitter ses compagnons !**

 **Alors, j'en profite pour répondre aux review :**

 **Nikkouyoku : tes review me font toujours très plaisir, l'attention me touche vraiment, qu'importe l'originalité. Et pour Jame, je pense que Eustass ne pouvait pas encore une fois laisser le fait qu'elle se soit échappée...**

 **KinderSa : tu es très perspicace, en effet c'est pas loin, mais chut ;) Je vais essayer de dérouler ce que j'ai en tête de façon cohérente.**

 **Camerisier : oui mais je ne dirai pas si Kid s'en rend compte ^^**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse lire, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **25.**

Je tape rapidement de mes ongles sur le comptoir. L'endroit est glauque. Très glauque. La pièce est sombre, sale, remplie de pirates plus lugubres les uns que les autres se mêlant, au contraire, avec des personnes vêtues richement, marchant dignement entre les tables. Tout ce beau monde déambulant au milieu de la pire des misères me rend malade. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, l'homme à qui j'ai formulé ma requête finit par revenir vers moi.

\- Suivez moi Madame.

Il tente de me faire un sourire, mais cela relève plutôt de la grimace que du sourire, avec ses chicots noirs et ses dents en moins. Je le suis à travers la salle, puis dans des escaliers. Il m'introduit dans une pièce dont la saleté n'a rien à envier à celle du rez de chausser. Un homme derrière un bureau y est au téléphone, de dos, mais on peut déjà deviner qu'il n'est pas de la même catégorie que la sous fifre qui m'accompagnait juste avant. Il raccroche l'escargophone et se tourne vers moi. Plutôt bel homme, et sûr de lui, je sens déjà que cet homme est une raclure de première. Sous sa chemise blanche, on peut facilement distinguer la marque de Doflamingo tatouée sur un des pectoraux. Il me jauge un instant, puis s'adresse à moi tout en s'allumant une cigarette :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Des prostituées y en a déjà des tas dans cette ville !

Je reste souffler par le culot qu'il a, il fait le tour de la table et me saisi le visage puis ajoute d'un air malsain :

\- Quoique, jolie comme tu es, je pourrais t'envoyer à Dres…

Je ne le laisse pas finir et cède ma raison à mon âme de zoan. En quelque seconde je fais quatre têtes de plus que lui, heureusement que la pièce est haute de plafond, j'aurais l'air ridicule si je devais m'accroupir. Je le saisis par la gorge.

\- Je n'ai rien d'une pute, tout ce que je veux c'est joindre le Joker, et tu vas le faire pour moi connard !

Mon apparence et ma voix le font devenir blême.

\- Je ne pourrais pas joindre Joker directement, souffle-t-il difficilement.

\- Je m'enfous démerdes toi. Tu as un quart d'heure.

Je m'appuie contre un mur reprenant forme humaine et le regarde s'affairer avec son escargophone. Il se met peu à peu à transpirer, alors que successivement il raccroche, l'air dépiter ne parvenant pas à joindre les bonnes personnes. Il en est au dixième coup de fil quand enfin un sourire vient éclairer son visage. Je constate clairement à quel point il est soulagé. Il raccroche le téléphone l'air satisfait, et quelques secondes plus tard l'escargophone sonne. Il décroche et répond. Il retire un instant le moniteur de sa bouche et pose sa main dessus.

\- J'ai le second de Doflamingo, Trebol. Qu'importe ce que tu lui dis, Doflamingo le saura.

Je fais plus attention à la conversation, et surtout à la voix de l'homme qui a répondu. Une voix extrêmement lente, comme si l'homme était en peine, ou bien, profondément enrhumée, avec un nez bouché depuis au moins cinq générations.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Aldous, un problème ?

\- Non aucun Trebol-sama. Juste une jeune femme qui veut entrer en contact avec le maître.

\- Nieehhh ! Que lui veut elle ? Il n'est pas si simple de le rencontrer

Je ne peux me retenir de lâcher un petit rire, imaginant l'allure que peut avoir l'homme. J'arrache le combiné de communication au dénommé Aldous et m'assoie sur son bureau.

\- Trebol ? C'est bien cela ? je dois rencontrer ton boss et dans les plus brefs délais. J'ai un marché à lui proposer.

\- Nieehhh, tu vas droit au but. Dit moi ce que tu as à proposer, je lui transmettrais, et s'il est intéressé tu seras contactée.

\- Je te conseille de le faire assez vite.

\- Tes conseils ne m'intéressent pas femme.

A l'autre bout du fil j'entends un léger ricanement. Un ricanement qui me fait froid dans le dos. Il se peut que ce soit lui. J'en ai même l'intime conviction Je tente le tout pour le tout, et avec le peu d'assurance qu'il me reste je lance un phrase de présentation dans cette langue que tellement peu de gens connaisse :

\- Almárea aurë Doflamingo, j'essaye d'articuler le plus correctement possible.

L'escargophone semble ne rien comprendre, tandis que j'entend clairement quelqu'un qui s'étouffe, puis des bruits de pas.

\- Trebol.

La voix est grave, et ne laisse pas le choix. Quelques secondes plus tard, la face de l'escargophone se change. Son attitude de départ, extrêmement morne, est remplacé par des yeux que se plissent tandis qu'un sourire peu amène s'étire. La voix reprend alors :

\- Man návë tyë ?

\- Min dasí Aino… Je souffle.

Un rire à gorge déployer déforme la figure de l'escargophone. Le tenancier du bar, Aldous me fixe comme si je venais d'une autre galaxie. J'attends un moment que mon interlocuteur se reprenne.

\- Tu m'a l'air rouillée femme. Moi même je n'ai pas utilisé la langue céleste depuis des années. Mais tu as réussi à attiser mon intérêt, ricane-t-il.

Je ne réponds rien ne sachant que dire. Le soulagement s'immisce en moi, mes chances de parvenir à lui venant de grandir. Il reprend sa respiration avant de parler :

\- Néanmoins je ne me déplacerais pas. Tu vas devoir venir à Dressrosa.

\- Je n'ai que peu de temps, on peut me retrouver à tout moment.

\- Donc tu es poursuivie, conclut la voix.

Bon, pas exactement, mais autant qu'il le croie. Si ça peut me faire quitter l'île le plus tôt possible. Mon interlocuteur lance un petit rire amusé, puis reprend la parole :

\- Un de mes navires est dans le secteur. Dans moins d'une heure il accostera. Une femme viendra te chercher dans cette même pièce. Tu devras lui parler dans la langue céleste. Elle t'accompagnera jusqu'au navire. A partir de ce moment là tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de tes poursuivants. Compris ?

Le grand corsaire ne laisse pas vraiment le choix.

\- Compris

Cet homme n'est pas homme à qui désobéir. Je me rappelle de l'expression de Shanks quand Ben m'a parlé de Doflamingo. Je recommence à avoir peur. Je songe aux œufs, qui m'attendent à Marie-Joa. Je n'ai pas d'autres moyens, il faut que je les prenne, sans cela je ne saurais jamais pourquoi j'ai fait tout ces rêves.

\- Násië.

La connexion est coupée. « Ainsi soit-il », il a le sens de la formule dit donc. Je me tourne vers l'homme.

\- Dans une heure, ils viendront me chercher.

\- Mais qui es tu pour qu'il se démène autant ? Demande Aldous, complètement ahuris.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas tes affaires. J'ai faim ! Débrouilles toi pour que j'aie à manger.

L'homme me regarde un instant, puis sort en courant, certainement effrayer que je puisse me transformer à nouveau. Alalala ces longs mois au contact de Eustass m'ont rendu exigeante j'ai l'impression.

Il revient très rapidement avec un plat de viande en sauce et du riz. Je me jette sur la nourriture, n'ayant pas mangé depuis que j'ai quitté le navire de Eustass. Je regarde par la fenêtre, il doit être pas loin de seize heures, combien de temps avant que Vince et Jame renoncent à me chercher tout seul, et retourne alerter le bateau. Jame est tellement effrayé pas Eustass qu'il risque d'y passer du temps avant de rentrer bredouille. Quelque chose me serre l'estomac. Je n'ose même pas savoir ce que va leur faire Eustass quand il va apprendre ma disparition. Une longue heure s'écoule alors que j'attends toujours dans la pièce. Des pas résonnent dans l'escalier, puis la porte s'ouvre sur une brune habillée en soubrette. Elle s'adresse à moi, expirant de la fumée. Je remarque qu'elle fume.

\- Tar níssë !

Je me lève à son ordre. Non sans lui répondre sèchement :

\- Vórima nin falmarin níssë !

La fille qui ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgée que moi me regarde sans comprendre. C'est son maître qui a du lui dire de me dire ça. Elle ne parle pas un traître mot de la langue. De l'incompréhension elle passe en quelque seconde aux larmes.

\- pardon c'est juste que le jeune maître m'a dit de…

Elle retient des sanglots et cherche en vain à se ressaisir. Mer-veil-leux ! Je suis tombée sur une folle victime de sur-émotivité. Je la fixe un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, tandis que ses épaules sont secouées par les larmes.

\- Excuses-moi… Mais j'ai besoin de quitter cette île au plus vite.

La jeune femme me regarde alors à travers ses doigts. Son regard se met à pétiller de bonheur.

\- Tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Oui plutôt !

Celle ci s'approche de moi et me saisi par la main.

\- Dépêchons nous ! Le bateau nous attend.

En même temps si tu ne m'avais pas fait une crise… Je la suis et juste avant que nous quittions la pièce elle se tourne vers le charmant Aldous.

\- Au fait, Joker attend son argent !

L'homme devient livide, puis répond précipitamment :

\- Oh il l'aura, il l'aura.

\- Cela vaut mieux pour toi.

La brune m'entraîne avec elle, et en quelques secondes je me retrouve dans la rue grouillante de monde. Je regarde rapidement autour de moi. Ce serait une catastrophe si jamais un membre de l'équipage de Kid me retrouvait maintenant, alors que j'approche du but. Nous traversons les rues à vive allure, alors qu'elle tourne vers une large avenue, je la retiens par le bras :

\- Attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- Les deux hommes là bas ! (Je lui désigne Vince et Jame, qui remontent la rue)

\- Ah, soupire-t-elle. C'est Jora qui aurait été plus utile pour cette mission, continue-t-elle.

Elle regarde les deux hommes qui marchent à vive allure, observant les alentours.

\- Je crois qu'ils te cherchent…

\- Oui. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Pas loin de dix sept heure trente, nous devons nous dépêcher.

\- Oui je pense qu'ils vont encore me chercher un moment avant d'alerter les autres.

\- Qui sont ils ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Elle pousse un grognement et m'entraîne dans la rue, en direction du port alors que Jame et Vince nous dépassent sans nous voir. Au détour d'une place j'entrevois enfin le port. Il y a fête ce soir, le port et les rues sont remplis d'animations en tout genre qui commencent à se mettre en place.

\- Tu as bien choisi ton jour pour fausser compagnie à ceux que tu fuis, avec toute cette agitation ils auront du mal à te retrouver, commente-elle.

Elle me guide à travers les pontons. Par chance le bateau gigantesque de la Doflamingo familly est amarré assez loin du Iron Master. J'aperçois sur le ponton d'amarrage de l'Iron Killer qui rentre tranquillement au bateau. La jeune femme me fait signe de me presser, et je monte à sa suite à bord du navire. La brune se dirige directement vers l'avant du bateau, et annonce au capitaine que l'on largue les amarres.

Lentement le navire s'éloigne du port. Le crépuscule donne à la ville des allures incendiaires. Je ne détache pas mon regard de l'Iron Master, une larme, rien qu'une seule, coule sur ma joue, face à la vision de se bateau où je me suis presque sentie chez moi. Face au fait que Eustass doit peut être apprendre en ce moment même ma disparition. J'ai peur pour Jame et Vince, de ce que pourrait leur faire Eustass. Une prière me vient en tête, une prière chère à Barbe Blanche, lui, le seul père que je me reconnais. Cette vieille prière qui dit qu'un jour, on finit toujours par retrouver ceux que l'on aime.

\- Il y en a pour trois jours de traversée, tu partageras ma cabine, fait elle en ouvrant la porte de la dite pièce.

\- Ok.

\- Quel est ton nom au fait ?

Je crois avoir mal entendu, c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle se pose la question ? Apparemment cela ne semblait pas l'avoir déranger. Je retiens un rire.

\- Ava.

\- Juste Ava ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok, moi c'est Baby 5.

\- Baby 5 ?

\- Je ne me rappelle plus de comment mes parents avaient bien pu me nommer.

\- Ah.

Je ne sais quoi lui répondre. Je préfère me taire. Baby 5 me regarde, ou plutôt décompose et analyse chacune des parties de mon corps.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien avoir de spéciale pour que le maître nous envoie en vitesse de te récupérer… C'est lié avec la langue que tu utilises ?

\- Hum… Je ne pense pas que j'ai le droit d'en parler.

\- Tu as semé assez simplement ceux qui te retenaient…

\- Un coup de chance…

\- Mouai, je le rapporterai tout de même au maître.

Elle commença à se déshabiller, enlevant ses escarpins puis délassant sa robe. Elle partie dans la pièce attenante, surement la salle de bain. Je reste seule dans la pièce, commençant seulement à comprendre que je suis en terrain ennemi. Mon dieu, dans quoi est ce que je me suis encore embarquée.

* * *

Alors comme je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple voilà la traduction du dialogue rapide dans cette langue fort peu connu (je me suis inspirée de l'elfique que l'on retrouve dans l'oeuvre de Tolkien)

\- Almárea aurë Doflamingo = Bonne fortune à toi doflamingo

\- Man návë tyë ? = Qui es-tu ?

\- Min dasí Aino = L'un des dieux

\- Násië = ainsi soit-il

\- Tar níssë ! = Debout femme !

\- Vórima nin falmarin níssë ! = Tu me dois respect femme !

Voili voilà ! A bientôt !


	27. Chapitre 26

**Bonjours bonjours, je poste un petit chapitre !**

 **Désolée mais avec mes examens qui approchent j'ai du mal à continuer d'écrire**

 **Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**

 **A bientôt !**

* * *

 **26 : Retour à Dressrosa.**

La seule fois que je suis venue à Dressrosa j'étais avec lui, c'était il y a maintenant des mois. Le navire au lieu de prendre la direction du port de commerce donnant sur la capitale, contourne l'île, se dirigeant lourdement vers une ouverture au sein de la falaise qui encercle le rivage du royaume. C'est dans les ténèbres d'une gigantesque grotte, à moitié submergée, que je découvre un port. Vu le temps que nous avons passé dans ce tunnel, nous devons être sous le centre de l'île. Le port est tout bonnement gigantesque, rempli d'une effervescence où humains et jouets se mêlent. C'est l'une des choses qui me surprend le plus dans ce pays, la présence étrange de ces jouets animés. Accoudée au bastingage, je regarde d'un œil le débarquement et l'embarquement de centaine de caisses, de marchandises en tout genre. Baby 5 s'approche de moi :

\- Nous allons débarquer, tiens toi tranquille, sinon…

Son bras se transforme alors en une impressionnante mitraillette, pour reprendre sa forme originale quelques secondes plus tard. Elle me fait malgré tout un grand sourire, d'une innocence rare. Cette fille est soit une grande actrice, soit l'une des plus incroyables idiotes que j'ai pu rencontrer. Au centre du gigantesque complexe portuaire se trouve une tour montant surement jusqu'à la surface. Le bateau approche du quai le plus proche de cette tour d'où s'échappe tout un groupe de soldat, suivi de prêt par un homme des plus singulier, son allure me rappelle quelque chose. Cet homme était là le jour où j'ai fait tomber Eustass dans le port. Il était sur le pont de l'Iron. Baby 5 n'attend pas que le bateau soit amarré et saute du pont directement sur le quai. L'homme au visage masqué parle un instant avec Baby 5 puis finalement cette dernière se tourne vers moi et me fait signe de descendre.

\- Je t'ai déjà vu… Tu es la fille de Barbe Blanche, me dit l'homme. Je suis Gladius. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que te veut le maître.

Je ne réponds rien, si Killer semble fort inquiétant une fois casqué, ce Gladius le devance largement. Il est assez grand et très fin, ne semble pas spécialement fort, il doit énormément se reposer sur un possible fruit du démon. La compagnie avec laquelle il est descendu nous encadre sous les ordres de Gladius et nous entrons au sein da la tour. A l'intérieur il y a plusieurs cages d'ascenseur ainsi qu'un gigantesque escalier hélicoïdale. Nous dirigeons nos pas vers l'un des ascenseurs.

Après une longue ascension, les portes s'ouvrent face à un grand tableau impressionniste, Gladius sort en premier, et Baby 5 tape dans mon dos pour que j'avance. Le couloir est sombre, d'un côté une succession de porte tandis que de l'autre de lourds rideaux empêchent les fenêtres d'apporter de la lumière. A travers plusieurs, ils me conduisent, avant d'ouvrir une pièce parmi tant d'autre. Sans un mot je les suis, j'y découvre une chambre assez luxueuse.

\- Il y a de quoi te changer, m'annonce Baby 5.

\- Le maître te recevra plus tard, continu l'homme casqué.

Ils sortent me laissant seule dans la grande pièce. Doflamingo a dû vouloir reproduire les intérieurs que l'on ne voit qu'à Marie-Joa. Les meubles précieux font de la concurrence à ceux des plus beaux palais. Je m'avance vers le lit, et me laisse tomber sous le baldaquin. La fatigue m'envahit, je me laisse lentement aller, juste pour quelques minutes.

 _La jeune femme parcourt le jardin, seule partie terminée du Safèd Niilaa. Les bruits de travaux résonnent sur des kilomètres. La construction de la ville prendra du temps._

 _Au loin on distingue la terre rouge, disparaissant sous l'herbe récemment plantée pour contenter certains rois voulant retrouver les paysages de leur royaume._

\- _Elianore !_

 _Entendant son nom, la jeune femme se tourne vers l'homme approchant. Ses mains se posent sur le ventre arrondis par la grossesse avancée. Les yeux émeraude se plongent dans ceux de sa sœur._

\- _L'île a été détruite dans la nuit._

\- _Et concernant père et mère ?_

\- _Aucune nouvelle, leur flotte a été détruite._

\- _Et Néthan ?_

\- _Il aurait disparu dans l'incendie._

 _Une larme roule sur la joue de la jeune femme._

\- _J'espère que tout ceci était vraiment nécessaire Jason._

\- _Ils auraient tué l'enfant et tu le sais._

\- _AVA !_

Mon rêve se brouille tout à coup. J'ouvre les yeux, la lumière dans la chambre a faiblis, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Je me redresse, pensive et mal à l'aise. C'est la première fois qu'une voix surgit de telle façon dans mon esprit. Je dois devenir folle. Je me lève, m'éloignant du lit. J'ouvre au hasard une gigantesque armoire. Remplie de robe d'été, j'en choisi une dans les tons bleus, avant de prendre une paire de sandale en cuire marron, rangée dans une commode. Après les avoir attachées à me pieds, je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Je reste très surprise, ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de m'enfermer. J'ai peut être bien fait de cacher mes différents pouvoirs. Même s'ils m'ont tout de même mis ce bracelet. Je parcours un dédale de couloirs dans une semi obscurité. Une voix m'interpelle alors que je commence à me perdre.

\- Tien ! Tu es là, je venais justement te chercher.

Je me retourne et fais face à la silhouette de Gladius, qui s'approche de moi d'un pas tranquille.

\- Le maître souhaite te voir. Tu as bien fait de te changer, cette robe te sied à merveille.

Je ne réponds pas à son compliment et me contente de le suivre. Nous traversons plusieurs salles, puis passons dans un couloir ouvert sur un magnifique jardin. Sous une tonnelle éclairée au centre des jardins, je perçois de l'agitation. Gladius sort alors et passe le long d'une grande piscine. Il me demande de l'attendre près de l'entrée de la tonnelle. Il s'y avance et se stoppe devant une large table où dinent plusieurs personne. Je ne comprends pas tout de la discussion mais quelques secondes plus tard, une dizaine de jeunes femmes sortent en direction du château l'air boudeur. L'homme masqué revient vers moi et me fait approcher du centre de la salle à la structure végétale. Je fais enfin face à Doflamingo. L'homme est aussi grand que dans mes souvenirs de la guerre. Ses lunettes cachant ses yeux. Il me dévisage un long moment puis détaille chaque parti de mon corps.

\- Gladius, a-t-elle une marque en haut de sa nuque ?

Sa voix grave m'immobilise sur le champ puis je me rend compte que c'est son étrange pouvoir qui en est la cause. Gladius s'approche puis un gant glacé se pose sur mon épaule tandis qu'un autre soulève mes cheveux.

\- En effet maître.

\- Décrit là.

\- Un dragon qui se mort la queue avec en son centre la marque des dragons céleste. Il y a aussi…

\- Un diadème couronnant le dragon, termina Doflamingo. Alors tu es membre des Saraswati. Je n'en ai pas douté longtemps en te voyant.

Interdite, je préfère me taire. Attendant de voir ce qu'il peut déduire de lui même. Je ne baisse pas les yeux tandis que j'ai la conviction que son regard est fixé au mien.

\- Cela se voit que ta mère n'a pas écouté les consignes. Tu as quelque chose en moins par rapport aux femmes de cette famille, surement dû à ton géniteur (je répond à sa pique par un sourire crispé). Maria a soigneusement caché son secret.

Il se lève et s'approche, me considérant de toute sa hauteur, un rire proche du feulement sadique s'échappe de sa bouche.

\- Tu sais vu la récompense fixée par ta famille lors de ta disparition, je pourrais largement t'amener à eux sur un plateau d'argent. Mais si tu es là c'est que tu as bien plus intéressant à me proposer. Je me trompe ?

Je choisis bien mes mots, avant de lui répondre, mais celui ci reprend de suite la parole sur un ton mielleux :

\- Mais je manque à tout mes devoirs, assied toi donc et profite de ce dîné.

Sans un mot je m'installe sur une chaise que Gladius c'est empressé de reculer par un geste courtois, puis il reste un pas derrière moi, surveillant le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Je commence à manger réalisant que je n'ai rien mangé depuis la veille.

\- Sais tu que ta mère aurait du être l'épouse de mon jeune frère, si mon père n'avait pas renoncé à ses privilèges.

\- Je l'ignorais.

\- Je n'imagine que trop bien comment on a du te traiter, les bâtards sont forts mal vu par là haut. Je serais ravi de savoir comment tu as pu t'échapper.

\- J'ai eu de la chance…

Il soupire avec exagération.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant, vois tu je n'ignore pas que tu as été recueillie par Barbe Blanche, qu'il t'a élevé. Je veux savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Crois moi je saurais te faire parler.

A peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots, qu'une vive brulure m'atteint près de mon coude, une très fine coupure barre mon avant bras. Je prends ma respiration avant de lâcher :

\- Je me suis laissée tomber.

\- Comment n'es-tu pas morte sur le coup ?

\- Le Phoenix m'a rattrapée avant que je n'heurte la mer.

Pendant une longue heure je raconte, prenant soin de ne pas parler de mon fruit du démon, ainsi que de mes rêves, et des œufs de dragons. Après un long silence, un long sourire étire de nouveau les lèvres du géant blond, alors qu'il va reprendre la parole je le coupe.

\- J'ai un marché pour toi.

Il éclate alors de rire, il s'enfonce plus profondément dans son fauteuil après s'être longuement étirer, puis me fixe le regard moqueur.

\- Quel est-t-il ?

\- Amène moi à Marie-Joa. En échange tu auras récompense.

\- Je t'écoute, fait il relevant les sourcils.

\- Tu collectionnes les fruits du démon n'est ce pas.

\- Tu marques un point petite, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour que je parte en expédition là haut.

\- Je peux te permettre de mettre à sac le Safèd Niilaa, je sais que c'est mon grand père le principal acteur de ton interdiction de retour à Marie-Joa. Tu aurais là une belle vengeance.

Le sourire de mon interlocuteur s'agrandit encore plus. C'est un homme dont la principale caractéristique est sa rancune. Une rancune et un goût pour la vengeance qui le ronge de façon maladive. Il en a rêvé et je viens de lui donner sur un plateau d'argent le moyen de sa vengeance.

\- Je commence à comprendre le plan que tu as en tête vynia níssë.

\- En contrepartie tu me permets de redescendre sur terre sans aucun problème.

Sur ces mots il éclate alors d'un rire tonitruant, laissant sa tête basculée vers l'arrière. Je ne sais plus comment réagir, je commence à avoir du mal à gérer mon angoisse.

\- Dans le pire des cas, tu n'auras qu'à te jeter une nouvelle fois du somment de Red Line.

\- Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir renouveler l'expérience, je murmure.

\- Bien va te coucher maintenant. Gladius ramène la, et au passage rappelle les autres.

Gladius recule lentement ma chaise me permettant de me lever, et me ramène vers le palais, où dans un salon attendent les jeunes femmes qui tenaient compagnie au roi avant mon arrivée. D'un signe Gladius leur fait signe de rejoindre leur maître. Une fois toutes parties il se tourne vers moi et me prend mon bras pour m'enlever le bracelet en Kairöseki.

\- Pourquoi ? Je demande.

\- Le maître pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire, dans tout les cas c'est moi qui ai été affecté à ta surveillance. Je ne risquerai pas de laisser le moindre accident arriver.

Je reste muette, à travers ses lunettes je peux distinguer son regard gris, dur comme l'acier, qui ne me lâche pas, cherchant dans mes yeux la moindre raison pour me faire confiance ou non. Un frisson parcours mon dos, et je sens lentement mon pouvoir s'éveiller en moi, par pur réflexe face au danger que représente cet homme. Il se détourne alors reprenant le chemin menant à ma chambre.


End file.
